A Nobody's Heart
by Shado Tenshi
Summary: Roxas is wandering to different worlds trying to find a place to call home. Meanwhile he's pregnant with Axel as the father, who was still in the organization and doesn't know of the child yet. Roxas tries his best to find a place to call home.Akuroku
1. The Wandering Fugitive

Shado: I got this idea while I was driving home with my mom from a lil vacation and it developed into this. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 1 **The Wandering Fugitive

* * *

I am a wanderer. I guess you can say a wandering nobody. After all I am nothing more and nothing less than a nobody. And to make this more interesting, I'm Sora's nobody, I was a part of Organization XIII, and now I'm a wanderer. Actually to put it more bluntly, I'm a wandering fugitive.

You already know I was a part of the organization, number XIII. But after I left those losers, I was left with nowhere to go. Nowhere to call my home, no one to call my family or friends in any of the worlds I know of. Not even Sora's world, on Destiny Islands. I share all of Sora's memories, almost to the point I'm _almost_ Sora himself. Only I don't have a heart, and I have blond hair spiking up to one side while his tend to stick up everywhere and it's the color of chocolate brown.

Well I think you could tell where this was going. A nobody has nowhere to go but to be with each other like the organization. In every world I've been to I could only stay for a while until everyone found that I was a nobody. Every time someone found out that I have no heart, everyone else in that world drives me out and I'm forced into another world. So far I've been kicked out of six worlds.

And now here I am as I stood in these narrow pathways through mountains colored of blues and purples. Looking around, I had a feeling that this was a world Sora visited. Sighing, I glanced at my outfit. The first world I visited I was able to take off my cloak and traded it with a light blue jacket with the sleeves extended farther than my finger tips. The jacket itself extended to just below my hips, slightly covering over my black jeans I kept from my organization outfit.

Deciding this was as casual as I could present myself; I pulled the hood over my head and made my way down the path before me. I had a hunch on where I was, but for some reason I was feeling slightly optimistic. As I walked on, I had to stop every few minutes to rest. I guess I should explain.

Before I left the organization, I was going out with Axel, or should I say number VIII. He was a really big pervert for being a nobody, but he was gentle to me. Why he was always so gentle to me I have no idea. I guess that would be called love in the strangest of ways. He always teased me on how short I was compared to him, or how cute I was and made him feel like he wanted to eat me up.

Then I had enough of the organization. All the memories of Sora rushing to me like a title wave and Xemnas's plans to create a heart for all of us became too much. And well, heh, Axel didn't want to leave the group. We at first had a fight, but soon I was embraced in his arms and it led to other things like the two of us being naked and me loosing my virginity. You get my point.

It's been four months since that incident. A few weeks after I left them I had the symptoms of going through pregnancy. I couldn't believe this at first, but about two months of denial I gave up and found myself growing attached to the unborn child. Since I found out about this awkward and yet wonderful pregnancy, I kept it secret everywhere I went.

Well now that I'm into four months, it'll start to get a little harder to hide it. It's showing but not noticeable enough thanks to my jacket. But I know it'll get harder to hide it, and so I was thinking maybe I should disguise myself as a girl and wear a wig. But that plan would take into effect when I arrive to the next world.

I blinked when I stood at the end of the path, staring at the city before me. I was right, I arrived at Hollow Bastion. Staring at the city a few minutes longer, I wondered what would happen here. I thought back on Sora's memories, and grimaced. I knew of Leon, and I knew he would be a hard one to convince that I'm not dangerous. He was stubborn and over protective. Of what he's over protective about I still haven't figured it out, but my guess was the city or maybe even Cloud.

Now Cloud Strife, he's understanding and has a soft spot for girls and children. I'm short enough, and I'm still sixteen. I would still be a child in Cloud's eyes, for from what I can gather he never considers someone was an adult until they're twenty. I sometimes questioned his idea of adults and children, but I have no say with his mind since I never met the guy. Well I guess now was the chance. He seemed interesting enough through Sora's memories, and for a while I began to feel an urge to get to know him myself.

And then there was also Aerith, the flower girl and healer. From Sora's memories, she was sweet, kind, and even though she wasn't physically strong, she was strong through her powers. To put it simpler, she's an Ancient. To Sora, Aerith was like an older sister to him. So in a strange way, she's the same with me too even if I never met her. And now I was faced with two possibilities of a home to stay at for a few weeks.

Either Aerith or Cloud, either who always open up to a weary traveler like me in need of a place to stay for a few weeks. After I calmed myself of my fears, I walked on and into Hollow Bastion. It was just after lunch, so the streets were still slightly busy. Deep down I wanted to be with Cloud, but I was scared on what would happen if someone found out about my pregnancy. Cloud I knew would try to protect me if he knew me first. But he'll be as confused as everyone else about this strange prengancy.

Aerith on the otherhand, she would understand from the very start and do anything she can to help. If I was to get injured really bad, and she was the one who healed me, she would immediately know that I was with child through her powers. I have a feeling she won't say anything, not even to Cloud, but she would be compelled to help me more with my _condition_. Not that I don't mind of someone like her helping me but a teenager needs some time with others who went through this age.

When I reached the city I looked around, trying to catch any familiar faces of the flower girl and the blond with his broad sword. Pouting to myself, I decided to explore to find food. I knew I would regret eating, but I wanted to have a healthy child so I might as well go through the morning sickness. About a few minutes later I found a good enough café and walked in. When I walked through the doors of the cute café, I was nearly startled to death when a girl jumped out and flung her arms out.

"Helloooooo! Welcome to Kiss Kiss Café!" the girl squealed, making me blink and step back in surprise with a hand over my chest to help calm me down.

"W-Well I certainly didn't expect that." I said when after taking a deep breath to calm myself.

I stared at the girl in front of me, recognizing her as the hyper active ninja Yuffie Kisaragi. I didn't say her name of course; I didn't wish to become suspicious especially when I was already wearing a hood.

"You're my first customer for lunch! We just opened today so you're our lucky lunch customer!" Yuffie clapped her hands with a grin.

"Glad to know. So what's on the menu?" I smiled back, noticing Aerith behind the counter.

Yuffie lead the way to the counter as she babbled on about the food choices, the specials, and even the love couple specials. I smiled weakly when she talked on about the romance specials as it brought back memories of me and Axel.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

The sweet voice snapped me out of my revere and I found myself staring into Aerith's eyes. I shook my head.

"Thought so. I know everyone in Hollow Bastion, but you don't look different. You travel?"

"Mm. Yea, I travel a lot. You can call me a wanderer, trying to find a place to fit in." I nodded.

"Why don't you take off that hood of yours? I wanna see what you look like!" Yuffie grabbed hold of my hood.

"Yuffie don't!" the flower girl shouted, but the ninja already pulled off the hood and I blinked. She was so fast!

"Wow…you look exactly like Cloud! Are you two related somehow? You've got the blue eyes, the spiky blond hair, and the cute face!" Yuffie glowered at me.

I blushed at her words and shook my head.

"No, I don't have a brother of that name." I told them.

"Excuse me for not introducing us; I'm Aerith and I cook for the café. Yuffie there is the mascot and the waitress. You are?" the flower girl smiled at me sweetly.

"Um…" I thought for a moment, and then decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell them my real name.

"I'm Roxas."

* * *

After getting to know Yuffie and Aerith as I satisfied my stomach with lunch, I decided to explore Hollow Bastion some more. When Aerith asked me if I had a place to stay, I shook my head. Yuffie immediately offered me to stay at her place, but I politely turned down her offer. For one, I was slightly scared of what she might do to me with her hyperness or she might ask a million questions in a millisecond. Aerith then smiled and offered her place, not very far from the cafe and she explained she had an extra room for guests.

"All right, I'll come visit after I explore. Thank you." I smiled to her and left, making sure to put the hood back on.

I had explored much of Hollow Bastion, almost everything but Merlin's place. For some reason I felt like I shouldn't bother exploring that place. So I walked on and kept going around Hollow Bastion. Soon it became dark, and with the help of Sora's memories and my own I started back to Aerith's house. Just when I reached her street, I heard the faint _clink_ of a sword. Quickly I dodged the attack from behind me, luckily I jumped to my right when I turned around to see the tall man with a long sword. I blinked, knowing instantly who this was.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before, but you carry a strong aura around you." the silver man tilted his head with a smirk.

"I am no one. I only came here to find a place to call home." I said, keeping myself in a stance just in case he attacked again.

"Ah, then you travel between worlds? Enlighten me on how you can do that?" he stepped forward with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing special." I replied, moving away from him to get out his sword's range.

"Hm. Such disappointment, I was hoping to gain an ally. Now I will have to kill you." Sephiroth said before he lunged towards me.

In a flash Oathkeeper and Oblivian appeared and I blocked his attack. He blinked, staring unbelievingly at my keyblades before he chuckled.

"What a surprise, you're a keyblade master. This will be even more interesting, I wonder...what else are you hiding?" he sneered before he swung his sword.

I quickly dodged while launching myself into the air, twisting so that he had a view of my back. I readed my keyblades before doing a back flip to avoid another of his attacks, and swipped him with my own on his lower back and right shoulder. The shoulder must have been a sensitive spot, for he stumbled a bit before turning to glare at me.

"Show your face!" Sephiroth shouted, his black wing spreading out as far as it could.

"Next you'll demand for my name." I challenged before I ran circles around him, attacking randomly now and then when he became confused slightly.

He must have gained his head, for he drove his sword to my head. I quickly ducked when I saw it coming, but part of his sword got caught on my hood and tore it off. I jumped back a few yards, holding my keyblades ready as I glared at him.

"My my, you're full of surprises. You're a keyblade master, you look like Cloud, and you're hiding something under your jacket. I can see you're desperately trying to block any attacks from your stomach and down." he smirked.

Growling in defiance, I attacked him again, this time straight on. He smirked before he blocked, then with his power he pushed me up and with his sword he lashed me high into the air. Now I was vulnerable to his attacks for he had a wing. He gracefully flew up and attacked me from all sides in just mere seconds apart. I blocked any that I could see coming from the front with Oathkeeper, then tried to slash at him with Oblivian a few times.

To his surprise, I remained in the air with him. But soon I became worn out, and was unable to stop some of his attacks. He noticed this quickly, and then he started to concentrate on attacking my stomach. I held Oathkeeper as a shield to my stomach, while trying to drive off the long katana with Oblivian. He seemed amused, and quickly he found a way to force the black keyblade out of my hand and down the streets below. Without thinking I tried to follow it, but was forced to land on top of a building when he tried to attack from behind me.

"You're a smart one, but how long can you last?" he mocked, swinging his katana at full force.

I growled as I watched Oathkeeper fell to the middle of the street. I glanced up at him, still glaring as he stood there with a smirk.

"You seem weaker than the other keyblade master. Whatever it is you're hiding, is making you weak." he said before turn the sword so that the handle was facing me.

I backed away and tried to jump to the alleyway below, but he was fast and already drove the sword forward and it hit right over the child. I screamed and stumbled over the side of the building to the alleyway. With instinct I did another back flip and landed on my feet instead of my back. I held both hands to my stomach, hunched over to try to ease the pain as I backed away from the laughing man.

"I see now. You were hiding _that_. Looks like I won't have to kill you after all, but I will eliminate that parasite." Sephiroth snarled, switching to the pointed side of his katana and lunged forward.

Quickly I held out a hand and Oathkeeper came to me. I blocked his attack and called Oblivian to me before slicing at his stomach and chest with a yell.

"Just you try!" I screamed at him, attacking with both keyblades with full force.

He didn't expect such force and the attack made him fly all the way to the end of the street before he hit a pole. I stepped back, my legs shaking as I tried to make them keep me up. My vision blurred as I held up the keyblades in defense as I weakly did my best to stand up. I heard voices around me, but I couldn't identify any of them. A few gunshots fired at the dark angel, and all though my vision was still blurry I recognized the brown hair of Leon. A flash of blond ran in front of me to be a shield, I instantly knew it was Cloud.

"You'll be fine, just hang on a bit longer." Cloud assured me, holding up his sword.

I opened my mouth to try and say something, but everything went black.

* * *

Shado: well there's the first chap.

Review plz!

* * *


	2. Lettuce Accident

* * *

Shado: I guess you could say, I'm excited with this fic. I may regret it, but at the moment I have writer's block on my other fics. TT

Note: Roxas' P.O.V. will go on and off, it'll only be in his point of view if he's awake, just like this one. And thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 2 **Lettuce Accident

* * *

"Roxas!" Aerith and Yuffie shouted in unision.

Cloud turned around just in time to catch the fainted teen before the smaller blond fell and injured his head. With one hand Cloud held the teen with ease and held his sword in the other as he stared wearily at the fleeing dark angel. When Sephiroth was finally out of his sight only then did the blond warrior calmed and set his sword to the ground next to him. Leon ran to his friend's side to inspect the teen's wounds.

"I think he'll need more than Aerith's help with these wounds, unless he's overly sensitive." the brunette stated, using Cura on some of the wounds.

"That may be just his stomach." Cloud added, noting the strained expression on the teen's face.

"Is he all right? He won't die won't he?" Yuffie shrieked at the males ears.

"Calm down Yuffie, he's still alive." Leon raised an eyebrow at the ninja before he stood up.

"Why are you so concerned for this boy anyway?"

"He came to our cafe at lunch! He's the boy we told you about! See look at him! He could pass as Cloud's little brother." Yuffie exclaimed and crossed her arm.

"Yuffie, calm down. You're going to wake him up." Aerith lightly smacked the ninja's shoulder before turning her full attention to Roxas.

Cloud and Leon stared at the teen for a long moment, taking in the similiar features of the boy. Now that they had a chance to look at him, he did look very similiar to Cloud. But the boy also had a few strange features somewhat familiar to another friend of theirs.

"Wouldn't you say he would also look like a certain boy with brown hair that's longer, tends to stick up everywhere and also wields the keyblade?" Leon questioned to his friends.

"Let's leave the questions when he wakes up. Cloud, do you think you can carry him to my house? It's nearest, and he needs immediate attention to that wound in his chest." Aerith hushed Yuffie's shoutings of agreement to Leon.

"Mm. I can carry him." the older blond nodded, taking careful hold of the teen and stood up.

Cloud noted that the teen fit perfectly in his arms, short and yet not too abnormally short. The warrior couldn't help but also notice the change of weight between from around this boy's stomach and his upper body. To Cloud, the boy seemed a little heavier on his lower half of his body, while his upper body was as light as a feather. Cloud's thoughts went back to the fight he witnessed with Sephiroth and Roxas, remembering the strange words Sephiroth had said.

_"I see now. You were hiding _that_. Looks like I won't have to kill you after all, but I will eleminate that paresite."_

What did Sephiroth mean? What parasite? Was it (whatever 'it' was) really making the smaller blond weaker than Sora? Cloud pondered until he realized he was standing next to Aerith's spare bed and he set the small keyblade master on top of it. Stepping back, Cloud tilted his head at the strained sleeping boy's face.

"You sure you'll be able to help him Aerith?"

"Yes, now shoo. All of you. Roxas needs immediate attention and I don't want him to fall into a coma. Shoo." Aerith waved her hands at the others in a hurry to get them out.

Leon raised his eyebrows but stepped out of the room and made his way to the kitchen to grab a snack. Yuffie huffed and pouted as she always did and skipped along with her brunette friend. The last to leave was Cloud, who hesitated at moment to watch Aerith starting her work.

"You sure you won't need help?" Cloud offered, still standing in the doorway.

"Nah, I'll be fine. You go on ahead with the others." Aerith said, never looking up.

Nodding to himself the blond warrior closed the door behind him.

--- A Few Hours Later ----

Aerith sighed when she finally finished bandaging and healing Roxas' wounds. He had many on his upper body, making it alot easier to bandage the wounds. Now that she was finished, she had to give an update to the others who were still waiting downstairs. But something told her to check Roxas again. There was something missing. Something she should have known by now.

"Hm...I guess it won't hurt to check him again. I'm sure there's a reason why I have this feeling." she told herself, returning to the side of the bed.

First she checked over the keyblade master's head, making sure he didn't have any major head injuries other than a few cuts on his cheek. The only major wound on his upper body was the one close to his heart, but it surprised her that he didn't die from that wound. Aerith felt she should check his heart, and so she placed a hand over where his heart should be. She found no heartbeat.

Blinking in surprise, she watched the boy's chest rise and fall in a rythmic form of breathing. Quickly Aerith checked all of the boy's vital signs, all of them working like normal. All except his heart. Then her eyes widened. Roxas was a nobody! But he didn't seem to be like the others she heard of, like those in the organization. Earlier that day Roxas was sweet, and even though he seemed a bit off, she had a feeling he wasn't like the organization.

Soon after she got over her shock, Aerith felt she should check the boy's stomach area. Her hands moved lightly over the body beneath, always gentle and softly pushing as to not awaken Roxas. Then she found a lump. Tilting her head, she gently felt over it, recognizing the lump as something only woman go through. Roxas was pregnant!

Biting her lower lip, Aerith stepped back and stared at the still pained face. Now she understood why he was looking for a place to call home. He was unwanted in other worlds, most likely to be kicked out and forced into another world. He was trying to find a home for the unborn child, a safe home where it won't live a hard life of a nobody. Frowning, Aerith gently pushed the blond bangs to the side, almost in a motherly way.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise to help both of you." Aerith promised with a smile before she turned around and left.

----------------------------

Leon was starting dinner with the help of Yuffie and Cloud. An unlikely group to actually get dinner done in Leon's point of view. For one, Cloud was off in his own mind, paying little attention to what he was doing as he chopped lettuce. As for Yuffie, well she was always hyper. Such activity would be good on getting dinner done fast, but she wouldn't stop going on and on about Roxas. It was if she was a possessed fangirl.

"He's just so adorable! He looks like Cloud when he was younger! But he may be just a tad bit shorter don't you think? Ne? Don't you think he looks shorter than Cloud at that age?" Yuffie babbled on.

"Yuffie-"

"And his adorable cheeks! Oohh! I just feel like I should pinch them! And his hair! Did you see the color of his hair? I know its blond, but I think its more of a strawberry blond than platinum blond like Cloud's. If it was longer and lighter in color, he would be Cloud's brother!"

"Yuffie-"

"That reminds me. When I asked him earlier today if he was somehow related to Cloud, he said he didn't have a brother of that name. Who do you think his brother would be?"

"Yuffie-"

"You know, I wonder if-"

"Yuffie! Could you just shut up for five minutes!?" Leon shouted, giving the ninja a warning glare before turning his attention back at the food in the stove.

The shout shocked Cloud out of his mind and he accidently sliced at his hand. Growling to himself, Cloud stopped chopping lettuce and headed to the bathroom to clean his now bleeding hand. Yuffie noticed the blood on the lettuce Cloud left and gasped.

"Oh Cloud! I'm so-"

"Not your fault." Cloud shook his head, disappearing out of view as he walked down the hallway.

"What happened?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Cloud cut his hand."

The brunette sighed. "He needs to get his mind out of the clouds and into his cooking abilities."

"He was probably thinking about Roxas." Yuffie grinned, leaning against the counter.

"Don't get any ideas. Cloud wouldn't go for anyone under twenty. That keyblade master looks the same age as Sora, so Cloud wouldn't be interested." Leon warned.

"So!? You could tell too!" the ninja crossed her arms.

"Yes but I know Cloud would refrain."

"Refrain from what?"

Yuffie blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting as Leon cleared his throat.

"Nothing."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at them. "Oh really?"

"We were just talking about how you should pay more attention to cutting your lettuce." Yuffie smiled half heartedly.

"Mhmm. And what does this have to do refraining myself?" Cloud leaned against the fridge, giving his friends the 'look'.

"Um..." Yuffie glanced at the floor again.

"Refraining yourself from thinking too much." Leon added.

"Mhmm..." Cloud hummed, still doubtful but didn't ask anymore questions.

Everyone looked up when Aerith came into view.

"How is he?" Leon was the first to ask.

"He's fine. Roxas just needs some rest." Aerith answered with a smile.

Cloud opened his mouth to speak, but realized she gave him a silent plea not to ask. So instead Cloud went back to cutting his lettuce, this time keeping his mind on what he was doing.

* * *

_"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise to help both of you." _

Those words echoed within my mind as I fluttered my eyes open. That voice...was it Aerith? Her voice was soft and gentle, almost angelic. I remembered opening my eyes when she said it, only for a few seconds. I saw her face, but not her eyes but I saw her sweet angelic smile. Now I understand how Sora feels so close to her. She may be an Ancient, but she's an angelic Ancient.

I tried to sit up, but the pain in my wounds and my stomach stopped me. Gasping in pain, I lay myself back down and held a hand over my stomach. I sighed in releif when I felt the small lump, still there and alive. I was worried it would have surely be gone, after Sephiroth's attack with the hilt of his sword. But I guess the child was just as stubborn as me and Axel put together. But I guess that's a good thing, meaning it wants to live.

Deciding to take it easy for now, I stared up at the ceiling and hummed to the child. As I was humming, I wondered what it would look like. Personally I wanted it to look more like Axel, but not as perverted. If this child had the same taste as Axel along with his perverted mind, then I'll find myself trying to resist my own child if it turned out to be a boy. If a girl, I can deal with girls and their flirty-ness.

My thoughts wandered through the day's events. First I arrived at Hollow Bastion, then I nearly got a heart attack from Yuffie, then I nearly got myself killed by Sephiroth. What an enormous first day at Hollow Bastion. And I have a hunch Aerith knew about the child, and she may know that I have no heart. Well at least she can be trusted.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

----------------------------------

The next time I woke up I was being poked by someone. I groaned and turned away from the prodding, wanting more sleep. But the poking and prodding continued, and I felt more hands poking my back. I could distinctly hear two voices calling to me.

_"Hellooo. Helloooooo. Wakey wakey sleepyhead. C'mon, I know you're half awake. Helloooo." _

_"Roxas, wake up."_

Groaning I sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawned. Then I stretched my arms to release the tension off my shoulders and blinked. I look over to my left and see Aerith smiling down at me, Cloud next to her with a grateful expression.

"Ah! Good, you're awake!" the flower girl giggled, still smiling sweetly.

"How long was I out?" I asked, feeling like I had the best sleep I ever had.

"Two days straight. You had us worried that you would be in a coma." Cloud answered and I tilted my head.

"No wonder I feel so refreshed." I stated, glancing down and noticed my jacket was off. So were my shoes, and my pants.

Thank god I still had my shirt and my boxers. Quickly I searched the room with my eyes and found the missing clothing on a chair to my right. The jacket no longer had the stains of my blood from Sephiroth's attacks, and the holes had been sewned up. I glanced at the flower girl.

"Did you fix my jacket?"

"Mhmm. I knew you would be attatched to it, so I decided to clean it and sew it up as best I could." Aerith nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"Well, I'll go make breakfast. You need some food in your system." Aerith said and she made her way to the kitchen.

I blinked when she left, and now I turned to Cloud.

"I guess Yuffie was right, I do look like you in a way." I said.

"Hm. Only that I'm a wielder of the Buster Sword, and you're a keyblade master. Are you perhaps related to Sora? Yuffie said something about you not having a brother of _my_ name."

I cringed slightly, I didn't expect the ninja to catch that part.

"Um...you could say I am related to Sora. Same mom, different fathers." I explained what came first into my head.

"You look the same age." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I'm older."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Mhmm."

By now I was getting annoyed a little. I usually don't get annoyed easily, maybe this was the mood swings.

"All right, to tell you the truth, I am related to Sora, but I won't tell you how." I glared at him.

This time Cloud raised both eyebrows in confusion. I could tell he was surprised by my reaction.

"Twins perhaps?"

"That's about as close as you could get." I warned him, giving him the 'I-don't-want-you-to-know' look.

Now he seemed really confused.

"If you're not twins...but you're the same age, height, the only difference is the attitudes, you control two keyblades, and your hair." Cloud stated, crossing his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Are you saying I have an attitude?"

"Right now you are."

Now I was more than annoyed, I was mad. Without thinking I got out of bed and stood up, but quickly hunched over from the pain in my stomach. I had to use the bed for support to keep me up while Cloud tried to help me.

"No! I'm fine, I don't need you to babysit me." I turned away from him, trying to hide the lump of my stomach.

"But you're still healing. That, and what is it that you're hiding? Sephiroth said you were hiding something, and he wanted to get rid of it. I'd like to know what it is so I have a better chance of protecting you from him." Cloud explained clamly, unfazed by my orders.

"I can fight!" I retorted.

"But you're weakening."

Then for some reason, I felt tears running down my cheeks. I don't know why I started crying, but it was definately the mood swings. I lowered myself to the floor and sat against the bed, hands over my stomach as I cried.

"It's my fault I'm weakening...if only I left more silently then...then this wouldn't have happened..." I mumbled to myself.

"Left where? Here?" Cloud asked, kneeling beside me.

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. I don't know if I can trust you to help me."

"Aerith is doing what she can to help you, that's enough for me to help too. Now what is it that you can't tell me?"

"I can't tell you!" I shook my head.

No! I can't tell him, he doesn't like nobodies. Nobodies to Cloud was his second hateful beings, the first was Sephiroth.

"Roxas..."

"You'll hate me!" I accused, scooting away from his outstretched arms.

"Why would I hate you?" Cloud frowned.

"Because I'm the second being you hate most!" I screamed without thinking of the words. Once I realized what I had said, I put a hand over my mouth and turned away, scooting closer between the bed and the bedside table where I easily squeezed into. For someone like Cloud, it'll be more than just a squeeze to get into.

"...Roxas...you're a nobody?" Cloud asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Sora...Sora's nobody..." I sobbed as I held both hands protecively over my stomach and curled up in the little space I was given.

A few minutes passed, and I lay there curled up with tears rivering my cheeks like there was no tomorrow. I knew Cloud would be shocked, and I expected him to get up and retrieve his sword. But what surprised me was that he stayed there, staring at me. After he got over his shock, and what I guess processing this information through his head, he crawled over and held me. I struggled, trying to get out but I was between a bed, a bedside table, a wall, and Cloud. Once I realized I could go nowhere, I stopped struggling and tensed as he gently wiped away my tears.

"Roxas...if you're Sora's nobody, then I'm still going to help you."

"But you hate nobodies!" I sobbed.

"I still do. But...you're a keyblade master, that tells me you _are_ Sora's nobody. Anyone with a connection to Sora I will help no questions asked." Cloud said, staring at my hands still protecting my stomach. I knew then that he was also curious about my stomach.

"If you wish to know...promise me you won't attack someone from the organization...he's tall, he has red hair, and his weapons are chakrams." I sniffed, curling up more to hide Cloud's view of my hands and stomach.

"What does he have to do with your-"

"Just promise me, or I won't say anything. And I doubt Aerith will tell you so don't start thinking you can ask her." I glared at him.

Cloud stared at me for a few moments. Then he nodded.

"All right. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that promise." I warned him before uncurling myself and removed my hands.

Nervously, I took one of Cloud's hands and gently pressed it against my stomach. I stared up at him, seeing his expressions change from confusion to shock.

"You're...but how...?"

I just shrugged. "I was surprised myself. I didn't want to tell you this soon..."

"Then that redhead you told me about..." Cloud blinked.

"Is the father." I smiled weakly, my thoughts once again returning to the one I loved.

* * *

Shado: woohooo! I didn't expect to get reviews quickly for this story, but I'm not complaining! I'm glad this story has been catching some attention, and I like it myself for thinking up the plot n all.

Note: Hm...well I solely named this chap "Lettuce Accident" cuz its gonna be a part that would really take into effect in later chaps. And no, it won't interfere with the akurokuness you guys are wanting to see. Plus, I had no other name for this chap.

Review plz!

* * *


	3. Not Alone

* * *

Shado: I can't seem to help but updating this kind of fast.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 3 **Not Alone

* * *

I closed my eyes, thinking back on the one I loved.

Axel.

_Flashback_

_"Oi, Roxie! I got you some sea salt ice cream!" Axel grinned as I glared up at him._

_"Why do you call me Roxie? Sounds like a whore's name." I stated, still glaring and took hold of the ice cream he offered._

_"Aw, you hurt me." the red head said in a fake hurt tone, a hand over his chest._

_"Well it's true." I raised an eye brow at him and took a bite of the salty ice cream._

_"But I like calling you Roxie..." Axel pouts. "It makes me feel reassured that you're mine."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I'm always yours."_

_"Oh?"_

_I blinked and blushed when I realized he was leaning closer, his breath hot on my cheeks._

_"How can I be so sure? Just to warn you, I like to keep what's mine, **mine**." _

_I stared into his green eyes, entranced by the intense bright green orbs. It was as if I was a mouse caught in the gaze of a hungry snake, ready to bite. Without thinking, I leaned forward while Axel met me haflway. Our eyes remained open, staring at each other in an intense lust and love. The kiss was at first sweet and innocent, but within a few moments it became passionate and a challenge for dominance._

_My skin burned in a pleasurable way when the pyro crawled himself on top of me, the kiss still went on. The fight for dominance stopped when I gave in and opened my mouth for Axel to plunge his tongue inside. I moaned into his mouth, our eyes never broke contact. I felt his hands explore my body, leaving a tingling hot sensation similiar to the way he affected my body with his own fire power. _

_The first time he used his favorite trick on me, I screamed and thought I was being burned. But soon I realized it was just his way of giving me pleasure in a hot, sensational way. Whenever he did this to me, I would immediately melt into his touch, but I would still be stubborn and give one last struggle. Axel didn't find out about the last trick to fully give into him until the night I lost my virginity. That last trick was when he reached his hand to my lower back, still using the heating sensations as he traveled up and down my spine. That trick brought me to relax and moan anything he did and not care._

_But at this moment, he was still just exploring, only to tease me to just how far he could go. Even as the kiss deepened, our bodies grinding and the feeling of merging together we never broke eye contact. When his hand traveled to my waistband, I instantly pulled away from the kiss with a gasp._

_"A-Axel...just don't enter me yet..." I warned him, breathing hard and fast._

_His bright green eyes stared into my deep blue ones. _

_"Don't worry. I'm just gonna give you some satisfaction." he grinned devilishly._

_I blinked at him, about to say something but instead it came out with a surprised moan when his hand gripped my hardening member. He was still using his heated sensations on my hard on, and instinctively I jerked my hips while arching my back. It felt so hot! And yet it was amazingly pleasurable. Within a few minutes of me jerking my hips and Axel pumped me with a tight grip, I screamed and came in his hand. Axel groaned as he watched me cum hungrily with a grin._

_"Roxie..." he whispered, kissing me._

_End of Flashback_

"Roxas?"

I opened my eyes to stare into Cloud's. I bit my lower lip and realized I was still being held in his arms, and I had a hard on. I blushed and instantly pushed myself up.

"Um...I'm going to take a shower. Tell Aerith to keep the breakfast warm?" I nervously said, heading towards the nearest bathroom before Cloud could give a reply.

When I found the bathroom, I walked in and locked the door. From there I stripped off my boxers and shirt, and turned on the shower. Without thinking, I had it on full hot. As the water warmed up, I carefully removed the bandages and stepped in to let the warming water soothe the pain and aching away. The water wasn't on full force, so it didn't hurt the wounds or worsen them. Instead the water washed away the dried blood and left the scabs to feel cleaner a bit.

Then I leaned against the wall, thankig any god above that there was a rail on the wall to help you stand. I held one hand on the rail, and the other gripped my hard member. I quieted my moans and began jerking myself, feeling the hot water run down my back and the steam rolling itself around my body. I closed my eyes and imagined the heat as Axel's hands, the steam as his body pressed harshly against me. Moments later I gasped and came in a mess. Luckily I was in the shower.

---------------------

Not long after I took my shower and addressed my wounds with clean bandages I put on my clothes and made my way downstairs. My legs still felt a bit numb, but after the hot shower all that was left of the numbness as a slight tingling. As I carefully stepped down the stairs the tingling stopped and I felt much better. Only the slight pain in my stomach and my wounds prevented me from smiling a genuine smile. But I smiled none of the less.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I headed into the kitchen, still viewing Sora's memories on where to go in the house. I walked in to see Aerith making pancakes, while Cloud just stood by the table staring out of the slide glass door. I blinked at him for a moment, but realized he tends to stand somewhere and stare as he thought carefully.

I made my way to the counter holding one hand over my stomach, where the child was restlessly moving for food. I guess it was really hungry for I was out for two days. Putting on a smile I watched Aerirth cooking.

"Hey Aerith...?" I spoke nervously.

"Hm? Oh Roxas, breakfast is about ready." she tilted her head when she peered at me. "You took a shower?"

I nodded. "Mm. I needed it."

"Your hair looks like Cloud's after a shower." Aerith giggled.

I frowned at my hair, which was down from still being damp. It was also shades darker than usual, almost a light brown.

"I just don't like the fact it turns brown when its wet." I said, rubbing my hair to help it dry faster. Parts of it stood up and a few spikes began to appear.

"Well, it shows that you're definately a part of Sora." Cloud stated, giving me a glance.

"So now what? Am I going to be treated as _Sora_, a somebody?" I glared slightly. Great, the mood swings are kicking in again.

"At least we're not treating you like garbage like we do with the other nobodies." Cloud glared back. "You should be grateful we're helping you."

"Look, I am grateful, but what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be treated as _Sora_, I want to be treated as _Roxas_. Me, not Sora!"

"Cloud, he has a point." Aerith frowned at her friend.

He glanced at me, thinking deeply.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen and with child, was that intentional or were you careless?"

"I didn't know I would get pregnant ok!? I was leaving the organization, he got emotional and then it lead from one thing to another! Now would you please stop putting your nose into my business or I'm leaving this world." I snarled, opening up a protal to prove my point.

"No, you shouldn't! I'm not sure of the other worlds, but I doubt you'll find anyone to help you unless you find Sora." Aerith turned around to face me with a worried expression.

"Help from Sora? I'd rather not think of it." I shook my head, closing the portal. I turned around and headed to the living room to sit on the couch, feeling suddenly weaker than ever.

Along the way I stumbled a little, I had a feeling they were watching because the living room was right next to the kitchen. I lay myself promptly on the couch eyes closed in pain. My stomach was hurting, either from hunger or from the child, I do not know. I held a hand over the lump, feeling over it in a soothing way. Somehow I could feel the child's emotions, and I could tell that by soothing it the child felt better. But the pain was still there.

I heard a tray and Aerith's footsteps on her way over to me. I opened my eyes and sat up, trying to smile when she presented the pancakes.

"You're not going away are you?" she frowned at me.

"I can't. The child..." I bit my lower lip.

"Ah, then I'd imagine you'll need some food. So you'll stay?" Aerith asked, her smile was hopeful.

"Mm." I nodded, taking the tray and began eating.

"Yay! Oh, and don't mind Cloud. He may seem to be pushing your buttons but he's actually trying to get to know you." she giggled.

"Doesn't help with the mood swings I'm afraid."

"Well, I think after a while you and Cloud will get used to it." Aerith said and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Um...he hasn't told anyone has he?" I called to her, peering over the couch as best I could.

"Don't worry, he hasn't and won't."

I nodded and went back to eating my breakfast.

Later that day I found myself walking around Hollow Bastion following a giddy flower girl eager to find some clothes for me. Meanwhile Cloud was walking beside me with a similiar expression to mine, not exactly into Aerith's shopping spree but we had to come along. After all, they were going to be my clothes so she needed my measurements. Cloud just came along just to make sure Sephiroth or anyone else won't gvie me any trouble. Too bad he wouldn't help me when Aerith thinks something looked adorable on me and I cringed but nodded a little.

"How about this? You'll look adorable in red!" the flower girl squealed as she held up a red sleeveless shirt with a middle cut.

I bit my lower lip and forced myself to nod. Aerith knew something was wrong, so she didn't ask for me to try another red shirt. I was glad of this, and was even a little better when Aerith didn't ask or give any hint of curiosity of why I would cringe at the color of red.

"Why are you out shopping with them? Won't Aerith feel tempted to buy you clothes?"

I turned around to see Leon with an amused smirk standing next to Cloud.

"I'm here to make sure Sephiroth doesn't attack." Cloud reassured, and I my attention back on a pair of pants Aerith was showing me.

A little later while Aerith was still leading the way, something caught my attention. Something moved in the shadows. I stopped and stared without blinking, I was a part of the orginization, so I knew how to blend in with the shadows. Cloud and Leon stopped behind me, trying to see what I was trying to see.

"What did you see?" Cloud asked, his hand ready for to grab his sword.

"It's nothing." I walked on even though I knew someone was there.

* * *

Later that night, I stood in Aerith's backyard. It took a lot of convincing Cloud that I just wanted fresh air and didn't need him to be my body guard. Aerith seemed to be on my side today for she helped me convince that overprotective warrior. Sighing to myself, I walked to the far side of Aerith's backyard and stood there. I glanced around, making sure I wasn't being followed by either Cloud or Leon. Making sure I wasn't being watched or followed, I turned to the shadows.

"Show yourself. I know you've been watching me. Why are you here?" I said softly, not to gain attention from the open window.

"I'm here, on behalf of Axel." whispered a calm, familiar voice. I blinked when it was Zexion.

"Zexion...what do you mean on behalf of Axel?" I asked.

"Axel is searching for you. And..." he sniffed the air soundlessly, blinking as he brought a hand to his mouth in thought.

"You...you're scent is changing. Your power is weakening, is that why you're with them?"

I nodded. "Sephiroth attacked me. They watched and found out I was a keyblade master. They don't know I'm a nobody yet."

"Keep that in your favor. They might accidently drive their weapons to the child."

I flinched. "How did you...?"

"I can smell your change. It was something similiar to what Larxene and I are going through at the moment." Zexion said, taking a glance at his own stomach.

"Hunh!? You mean you..." I blinked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I too, am with child. So is Larxene, but for her it's natural even though it's her first." Zexion informed.

"Zexion...then that means...Demyx is the father? Then who's Larxene's-"

"Marluxia believe it or not. And let me tell you, I envy you. You're not in the same castle as her, where she's become more of a bitch than ever."

I smirked a little. "That means she's turned her attention to you huh? I'm shorter than you, so she always made fun of me."

Zexion growled a low toned growl. I smiled, taking that as a yes.

"You better go...I don't want you to get caught." I said, glancing at the opened window.

"What should I tell Axel?" Zexion crossed his arms.

I bit my lower lip. "Tell him..."

"Should I give a false report?" the emo suggested.

"No. Just tell him I love him. And tell him not to make a scene if he comes to visit me. Or try to convince him to wear something that isn't the cloak." I said a little too loudly.

"Roxas?" Cloud called out.

My eyes widened, I waved Zexion to go. He stepped back into the shadows as I turned around to see Cloud making his way towards me.

"Hey, is dinner ready?" I asked, and the warrior's face softened.

"Yes. Aerith wanted me to tell you dinner is ready." he nodded.

I smiled. "Good, cuz the kid is hungry."

"I can imagine." Cloud smiled back, and we made our way back to the house.

I felt Zexion's gaze burning through my back all the way.

* * *

Shado: ah, sorry for a bit of a wait. I was busy updating my other fic, but for now it'll be just between this and my FF7 fic, Love Hurts The Heart

Author's Note: Well, I wanted to add a bit of Zexion in here, and I'm a fan of Zemyx. So I thought maybe Roxas shouldn't be alone with child? Also, the part of Larxene, well I thought it'd be amusing to see her well...more of a bitch. It's not like I don't like her I just thought it'd be more amusing for poor Zexion. XD

Shado: And to answer some of your questions, Axel will be in later on. He's just freaking out and having a lil search party for Roxas. All but Xemnas, Saix, and Xaldin are helping him search for the little guy so that's why he hasn't shown himself yet. But he will be in soon, now that Zexion has found Roxas it won't take much longer. Like maybe Axel would appear in the next chap or two. And since I update somewhat fast, it won't take long. XD

Review plz!

* * *


	4. Young Love?

* * *

Shado: I can't seem to help but updating this kind of fast.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 4 **Young Love?

* * *

The next few days I was helping Aerith with her garden. I didn't know anything about gardens or plants, so she had to teach me. Taking care of a garden can be back breaking, but it was fun. I got to learn what herbs Aerith used when her magic can't be of much help, and how to transfer her special flowers from one place to another. Before I came here, I wasn't much of a fan of flowers. But now I think they're kind of pretty.

And no, I'm not turning into a freaky teen who was obssessed of flowers and the environment. I just had this feeling that Aerith's flowers were special. I guess it was because the flowers grew for her. A couple of times I caught Cloud staring at the flowers as if he was hypnotized. I'd grin and say something and he would turn away in embarrassment. Apparently no one else has caught the great warrior while he stared at the flowers.

Every now and then I could feel Zexion's gaze as he watched for an update of my _condition_. It surprised me on how frequent his vitits were, but it was probablly from the orders of Axel. But what I don't understand, was why Zexion and not Axel who came to keep an eye on me? It puzzled me, maybe something happened to Axel? Or maybe he was just busy with assighnments from Xemnas.

But within the first week of my stay here in Hollow Bastion, something else dramatic happened. Now I was helping Aerith tend to her garden, when we heard Cloud's phone ring. I blinked and stood up straight, rubbing my lower back and stared at Cloud. Carefully I strained my hearing to listen.

"What is it this time Yuffie?" Cloud sighed.

_"Quick! You've got to get here! Leon found another weird stranger! Only, this time Leon just attacked like madman!"_

"Where are they right now?"

_"Near the trail to the mountains."_

"I'll be there." Cloud hung up and noticed I was staring.

"Let me guess, you want to come too?" he asked.

I nodded. "I have to see who this stranger is. If it's a friend, then I'll say so. If it's not a friend..." I bit my lower lip, glancing at the ground.

"I see. C'mon then, you know where the fight is. Just stay in the shadows until I get there." he referred to my power of teleporting through portals.

I nodded again and watched him leave, running as fast as he could. I turned around to see Aerith frowning.

"Just...don't get yourself hurt ok? If you get injured in your stomach area then there will be a high chance of loosing the child." she informed, still frowning.

"I'll stay in the shadows." I told her, stepping through the portal that lead me to the fight.

I stared as I kept myself out of sight. I recognized Leon, standing tall in the middle of the crowd. Some where cheering, other were betting. Then I caught sight of a flash of flames, a chakram, and a certain spikey red hair. I quickly moved to a different location to get a better view. It was Axel! But he wasn't wearing the organization cloak.

Instead he wore red pants with two belts across it tight around his waist, but the pants flayed out and loose around his feet. A black and red stripped long sleeved shirt, black arm gloves with buckles but they allow the fingers to show. The shirt was cut low, showing his smooth and muscled stomach. Around the torso of the shirt was black, sort of like the cloak but not made of leather. Over the left side of his chest was a stitched on heart. Flaying behind him, was what looked like a cape but was split in the end to look like two spikes. My mouth gaped like a fish out of water when I saw a red choker around his neck.

I nearly drooled at the sight. Axel's new make over made me shudder. He looked so damn hot! I quickly had to shake those thoughts out of my head, Axel was fighting Leon! There was no time to watch and drool over his hot body...

Leon fired twice and knocked Axel's chakrams out his hands. The brunette was aiming to fire third shot when Cloud ran to his side. The two conversed quickly, before even Cloud could react Leon fired his shot. I ran forward, holding up both keyblades to block Leon's bullet. Everyone in the crowd watching gasped and whispered to each other in shock. Leon stepped back, staring at me in disbelief. Cloud meanwhile frowned in slight disappointment. He was probably worried now that I was helping Axel, I would be in danger.

"Roxas!? What the hell are you doing?" Leon finally asked when he recovered from his shock.

"He's a friend!" I shouted back.

"You mean to say you're friends with a nobody?" the gunman raised an eyebrow.

"He's not in the organization!" I couldn't help but lie. "Look at him, he's not wearing the organization cloak!"

Everyone around us remained silent.

I bit my lower lip, hoping Axel would remain smart enough to keep his mouth shut at this moment. Luckily he did as he stood behind me, watching the scene unfold. After a few more minutes of tense moments, Leon put away his weapon and walked away. I saw Cloud relax his shoulders in relief before he sent me a glare. I lowered my gaze and turned to face the taller man behind me.

"H-Hey Axel..." I managed to say.

"Hey Roxie." he grinned sheepishly.

I gulped when our eyes met. Damn he still had his charm in his eyes that lured me even closer.

"Be lucky Leon has a soft spot for keyblade masters. Otherwise he would have shot the three of you dead." Cloud said.

I jumped and stared at him. I didn't hear him walk up to me.

"Three? There's two of us." Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well it looks like you didn't tell him. Good luck." Cloud turned around and made his way back into town.

"Cloud wait-!"

"Tell me what _Roxie_?"

"Um..." I blushed.

I yelped when he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I closed my eyes and shuddered when my back felt his bare stomach. Why did I choose to wear the red low cut shirt today of all days?

"Mm...you look delicious in red ya know that?" he whispered into my ear.

"Axel...now isn't the time." I mumbled weakly and writhed under his touch.

He stopped when his hands felt over my stomach, and I felt relieved. Then I tensed when I realized that he just felt the child, luckily the pants were tall enough around the waist to cover it up. But none of the less it was noticable once you felt it. I bit my lower lip and turned my head to gaze at his reaction. He gripped my arm painfully, and I flinched.

"Ow! Axel, calm down, please. You're hurting me." I whimpered, trying to get my arm out his grip.

Axel growled and pulled me closer, making me flinch from the his possessiveness. His hand continued to feel over the small lump, and I could feel that the child was happy to finally get attention from it's father. I wondered how it knew that Axel was the father, but then again it was like a biological connection that was strong.

"It's happy...to finally meet you..." I said, still slightly tense but most of all relaxed.

"I'm the father?" Axel's expression was hopeful and yet I could tell he was proud.

I smiled and pecked his cheek. He grinned and growled playfully as he nipped my neck. I moaned and gasped, a part of me wanted to stop him while the other half wanted to keep going. I tried to wiggle my way out of his arms, but he growled louder and bit hard on his favorite spot on my neck. My back arched as a shiver went up and down my spine.

"Axel! D-Damn you! Be lucky that...no one's around..." I murmered, loosing my concentration when he began to suck on the mark.

When he was finally done I was panting with my back shivering.

"Axel...don't do that again. And you better have an extra choker." I glared slightly at him.

He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Well guess what? I do happen to have a spare choker. And look," he held up a black and white checkered choker. "it's your favorite."

I blushed and took it and put it on. I was surprised that it fit perfectly around my neck. I felt over the mark and found that the choker covered it just as well. I glanced at him.

"I can see what you mean when you wanted to keep what's yours, _yours_." I teased with a smirk.

His grin graced his expression and he leaned closer.

"Oh? You've been thinking of me?" I blushed at his words and he chuckled.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm just glad I've been missed! Now, care to give me the grand tour of town?"

* * *

After the long walk around town, I lead the way to Aerith's house. I wasn't sure if there was anymore room for another person, but I wouldn't mind sharing the bed. I walked inside with Axel at my heels only to stop when I realized that Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie, Leon, and Merlin were having a meeting in the living room. I glared slightly at Leon before making my way to the kitchen pulling Axel along.

"Do we have to stay here? In this world?" Axel asked in a hushed voice when we reached the kitchen.

"Yes. Aerith is the only person who is capable of...helping." I hinted to him.

"Can't argue that." he said, crossing his arms to think.

"I'm not going to get help form Vexen if that's what you're thinking." I said, taking a look into the fridge. I felt like something creamy and crunchy with a hint of sweet and sour.

"It's not that. I'm just worried that they might find out." he whispered in a husher tone.

"They?"

"The group."

Oh, he meant the organization.

"Why?" I asked, taking out the ingredients of my craved meal.

"Well...the emo is now trying to run for his life to save it." Axel hinted, knowing full well not to say Zexion's name.

I blinked. "Why doesn't he come here?"

"Cuz then they'd find you. They would try to _eleminate_ yours too. They're allowing_ her _to have it cuz its _natural_." Axel frowned.

I frowned, this must be stressful for Zexion.

Axel raised an eyebrow and gave me a disgusted expression. I blinked.

"What?"

"Are you really going to eat that?"

I glanced at the bowl of crunchy tempei cooked with Aerith's recipe, covered in sweet and sour sauce topped with whipped cream and chocoalte sprinkles.

"What's so wrong with this?" I tilted my head.

"Ok, I dunno what you've been eating while you were here or if you lost your memories on food but that is certainly not the best tasting meal." Axel chuckled as he leaned against the counter.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and began eating. To him, it wasn't something edible. But to me it filled the emptyness of my cravings.

"It's what I'm craving, get used to it." I said to him before heading outside.

Axel followed me once again with an amused expression. I sat down in the nearest chair and began to eat what I craved at the moment. When I finished it, I set the bowl to the small table next to me and I was about to say something to him when I realized Axel was leaning forward as he stood in front of me. Without another thought I raised my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips against mine made me feel complete, something I hadn't felt since I left the organization.

The kiss deepened as he pulled me closer, once again his hands used the fire sensations technique. I shivered and moaned softly, not wanting to let the others hear. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, politely begging for entrance. I opened my mouth shyly, teasing him as he pushed his tongue in and met mine. He tasted like afternoon spices with a hint of cinnamon. A few moments after his tongue met mine he pulled away, a slight disgust in his expression.

"Remind me not to French kiss you after you eat your weird cravings." he grinned in reassurance.

I pout slightly, but got over it. Having weird cravings was natural during a pregnancy. I leaned my forehead against his chest and nuzzled gently. Axel hummed and laid his chin on my head, breathing in my scent with a heavy sigh. It was moments like this I cherished most, and I guess Axel enjoyed them too. He may be tough, cocky, and a big pervert on the outside, but deep down he really cared. That was I liked best of his personality. Only I got to see him like this, so content in bliss that he had no care in the world. And it made me feel happy to know I was the only one to really know him.

"Roxie, how long do you plan on staying here?" his question was so random I had to process what he said a few times.

"Until the child is born." I answered, still leaning against him.

"How much longer will that take? Leon already has something against you now that you protected me from him. He'll start snooping around, trying to catch us together as a couple." Axel said, rubbing his hand through my hair gnetly.

"Another five months, maybe four. It's almost been five months, and I'm surprised I'm not showing that much." I informed him, leaning against his touch on my head.

"Roxas...I'm scared for you, the child, us. I was a jerk to Leon, now I fear that I brought you danger. I didn't know..." I opened my eyes and stared into his eyes and saw his eyes watered up.

"Axel, I'll be fine. All of us. I know it may sound weird, but I have faith in Cloud and Aerith on helping us. If Leon was to cause harm, we can bring them with us." I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"But Roxas, this is _their home_. Their world." Axel nuzzled my hair, and I frowned.

"Then who else are we to ask for help during birth? Vexen? I don't want my child near that phsycotic bastard." I snarled a little.

"Listen, Roxas, I know that Aerith may be the only help we can get for the child. But this is urgent. We have to leave soon, when you're into your last month we can come back! Just please, please let me do this. I have a bad feeling that the organization may catch on where you are, I don't want them to catch you." Axel gazed into my eyes, tears forming once again.

"I saw what they tried to do with Zexion, and I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want to hear you scream, as they try to carve it out of you." he said, the tears ran down his cheeks.

I was shocked. Never had I seen Axel cry, not once. I raised my hand to gently wipe away the tears. It felt strange, usually he was the one to wipe the tears off my face. Sighing, I pecked his chin before nuzzling his chest again.

I heard footsteps heading this way, so I quickly pulled away from him and gave him a warning look. Axel caught on and wiped away the rest of his tears and leaned against the table. I glanced up and saw Leon and Cloud standing there.

"Hey, so what was that meeting about?" I dared to ask.

"Just something about this redhead. You sure he won't cause mayhem while he's here?" Leon asked, crossing his arms.

"He won't. He's a trusted friend, he maybe a jerk sometimes and a pervert-"

Axel snorted.

"-but isn't all that bad. Give him a chance like you did with me." I finished, ignoring his snort.

"First off, what's your name?"

"Axel, commit it to memory." he grinned, tapping a finger to his temple lightly.

"Very well, Axel. You're to stay here in Hollow Bastion. But there's no more room here in Aerith's house. You'll have to move in with Cloud." Leon informed.

"I can't do that." Axel said crossly and crossed his arms and legs leaning more against the table.

"Why not?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Simple. I want to stay with Roxas."

"You'll see him everyday."

"Let's say we're _more_ than friends."

I glared at Axel. I didn't want Leon of all people to know of us.

The brunette blinked and stared at us. I bit my lower lip and gazed at the ground.

"Maybe, since there's no room for the both of them here, they can stay at my place." Cloud offered, I gave him a grateful look and nodded.

"I don't mind with that." I glanced at Axel.

The redhead shrugged. "As long as I get to stay with Roxie."

"Then it's settled." Leon said in a low tone, and left.

"Thanks Cloud." I murmered when the brunette was out of sight.

"Don't thank me. I just have a soft spot for kid's like you. Plus, you don't have to hide your feelings from each other at my place. Just no sex please? And that's a warning." Cloud huffed and turned to leave.

I blinked. A warning? For what?

Axel growled possessively as Cloud walked away.

"Axel stop." I warned. "Be glad he's helping."

"But still, I got a funny feeling about him. Now about your answer."

It took me a few moments to figure out what he ment. Then I nodded.

"All right. We'll leave the next few days. I want to convince Leon enough so we're not enemies in his eyes when we come back." I told him.

"That's good enough for me." he grinned and leaned close to my ear to whisper.

_"I can't wait until we take our morning showers."_

* * *

Shado: let's say I had to wait for Axel's perverted mind until the very end. XD

Author's Note: To clear a few things up Zexion will be fine, as for his child, you'll have to wait and see. But no worries for Zexion, he's still very much alive and later on he'll be...well less emo shall I say? Kyahahaha.

Review plz!

* * *


	5. Desperate

* * *

Shado: let's see, I'm so bored I'm updating like mad between this and my other fanfic. Actually more like this one than my other fanfic but they're still being updated fast.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 5 **Desperate

* * *

I ran as fast I could, but no matter where I went they somehow found me. I wasn't even given a few moment's rest. Damn the oganization! Damn everyone who was still in it! I gripped my stomach, doing my best to stop the bleeding. I could still feel life within me, so the child is still alive. But I don't know how long the both of us can last. Our strength was weakening, as I continued to run and hide from the organization.

My only hope was number IX, hopefully he'll find a way to get out of number I's tormenting grasp. I turned to see Marluxia standing behind me with a frown. I stopped to glare back, covering my stomach in case he decided to attack. Instead, Marluxia just stood there with a frown on his face. When did he become so concerned?

"Zexion, I wish not to harm a miracle. Why aren't you living up to your nickname the schemer? You're an illusionist." he raised an eyebrow at me.

I blinked. I was such in a panic I didn't have time to think. I stepped back, keeping a weary eye on the pink haired freak before opening a portal and slipped through. To my greater surprise, Marluxia didn't follow me. As soon as I stepped through the other end of the portal and used little of my powers left and transformed. Unfortunately when I glanced at a nearby shop with a glass window, I saw that I had somehow turned into Roxas.

Damn it all! I hadn't meant to transform into number XIII. The figure that I pictured in my head was some random woman who was normal. That just showed how weak I was, my powers had to give me a different form and now I can't transfer back until I get at least a few days rest with food and medical attention. But to my luck, there was no hospital in sight. Only houses stood next to each other with a few shops here and there.

Even though it was dark, my nose told me that this world had little vegetation other than small gardens. To my understanding the gardens were enough to sustain the number of people here, which wasn't very much. But then I thought, I was here once. I couldn't tell where I was, for it was dark and my eyes hadn't adjusted yet. Instead I followed my nose, but found familiar scents. Two were nobodies, and others I knew of just by watching.

Just when things couldn't get worse, I realized I was in Hollow Bastion. I growled at how I had the worst luck in the world.

I was surely glad it was late at night, otherwise I would have caused a lot of trouble for the original Roxas when I arrived here covered in blood. But on the plus side, I knew where to find that Ancient. And with no one around, I could sneak around unnoticed. I just hope the Ancient didn't have any guests tonight.

As I made my way to the Ancient's house, I continued to hold one hand over the wound. Luckily the wound stopped bleeding, but it hurt like hell. I continued to let my nose lead the way, as I held my other arm outstretched in case I was to bump into any objects or help me walk by pressing my hand against the wall. A few times I had to dodge some trashcans, luckily I didn't run into them since their stench filled my nostrils and made me gag.

But I kept myself on track of the sweet flower aroma of the Ancient's scent. Which wasn't hard, but it was rather a nuisance when it kept appearing and disappearing. What replaced her scent some of the time was Roxas, or that swordsman who carried that giant sword around. Still I managed to find my way around, and after what seemed like hours, I finally reached her door. I stood before it, resting a bit. I leaned my head against the door, listening in for any voices.

When I heard nothing but the sound and smell of cooking in the kitchen, I walked in. Fortunately the door was unlocked, so I stumbled inside. I heard her say something, but I couldn't register what she said while the last of my strength was to stand up. I heard a gasp and she was at my side immediately.

"Roxas! Are you all right? What happ-...Wait a minute, you're not Roxas." she said, frowning slightly at me.

"I'm a...friend...trying to run away...and save...save..." I tried to explain, but everything went black.

* * *

I was surprised how big Cloud's house was. Compared to Aerith's, this was big! But I don't understand why a lone bachelor like Cloud would live in a big house like this. Wouldn't he get lonely? But then again Cloud was Cloud. And so I made my way inside with Axel next to me, both of us taking a good look at our new surroundings. It was strange, for such a grand place, it was clean really roomy.

"Just set your bag anywhere. For now you'll be sharing the guest room upstairs." Cloud said as he made his way to the kitchen.

I watched him take his gloves off, and saw his hand covered in bandages.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked him.

"I was cutting lettuce." Cloud simply answered.

"Lettuce?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"With a big knife." Cloud nodded.

Axel snickered while I just tilted my head. After pushing away my curiousity, I found the stairs and began my way up. I already ate, and right now a bed sounded great for my aching body. I know which room Cloud assigned us in, since it was the same room Sora and Riku spent the night. When I reached the room I walked inside and instantly plopped myself onto the bed and fell asleep.

----- Normal P.O.V. -------

Axel watched as Roxas made his way up the stairs. When he was gone the redhead crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He watched Cloud making dinner silently, watching the warrior's hand movements. Axel kept a firm eye on the bandaged hand especially, and noticed that Cloud would switch from one hand to the other depending on the task. Axel guessed that the hand was nearly done healing.

Cloud felt slightly nervous of being watched under the redhead's harsh gaze, but continued on with making dinner. He wasn't the greatest cook, but he was able to make the simplest of meals. He set rice in the cooker with the right amount of water then Cloud turned his attention to the extra tempei recipe Aerith gave him. She accidently made too much and gave some away to her friends.

The tense moments continued to rise between Cloud and Axel, as one continued cooking dinner the other watched. Neither made a sound, or even acknowledged the other's presence. Cloud's silent demeanor irked Axel, he felt uneasy on how calm and collected the swordsman could be.

"Why are you doing whatever you can to help Roxie?" Axel asked out of the blue.

Cloud didn't expect the question, and he thought for a moment.

"He reminds me of when I was his age. Only I wasn't with child, nor can I ever have any." Cloud said.

"There's something else." the redhead snarled. "You just won't say it."

"So what? I know my limits. There's no need to be so harsh on me when I won't do anything to harm your relationship. Besides, anyone who gets physically and emotionally close to me gets hurt. I can never risk that." Cloud sighed and continued with his cooking.

"Oh? So that explains everything about you."

The blond blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just that you push away everyone who has a crush on you, and yet you go out to those late night clubs to get laid." Axel smirked.

Cloud glared.

Axel cocked his head to one side biting his lower lip. "Ya know, you really are similar to Roxas. More than just looks."

The blond swordsman didn't reply. Instead he put away the tempei and everything else he was cooking with except the rice. When he was done Cloud headed to the front door. Axel watched feeling slightly amused.

"Help yourself with dinner."

Axel just grinned in victory.

After the redhead had his fill of dinner he put the rice in a plastic container before setting it in the fridge. He was quite surprised to find so much food crammed into the fridge, who knew the swordsman had a big appetite? For so much food, Axel was surprised on how skinny Cloud was. The blond probably burned all the fat and carbs out of his system just by being angsty and stressed.

The redhead then made his way upstairs and before long he found the right room where he found Roxas sleeping. Axel couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight in front of him. It was a wonder how the redhead was able to get through to the kid into a relationship. When Roxas first joined the organization he was always so distant, and even after he made a few welcoming friends he was still distant.

It took a lot of patience and going out on missions together (even though Axel practically dragged Roxas along whether he liked it or not) until Roxas finally gave in. But what Axel didn't expect was that the kid broke down and cried. Crying was never known in the organization, so it took a bit until Axel figured had enough of the guilt and tried to help calm Roxas down. Afterwards Axel brought Roxas to a candy shop, and bought them both sea salt ice cream. It was then that Roxas began to have feelings for the redhead.

And so Roxas began to smile and laugh more, especially around Axel. A few times the redhead was able to get the usually complex blond to blush, and those moments made Axel realize that this wasn't just for a good lay in bed. They were in love. They were both blinded by love, and now it turned into this. Roxas with child.

Axel bit his lower lip as he stripped himself to his boxers. Maybe he should have waited a few years. But then Roxas wasn't blaming him, or anyone about the child. The shock of being pregnant probably pushed all of the anger and blame out of his system. Axel gently lay next to his small love and pulled the covers over them. Roxas shifted slightly, snuggling closer to Axel's chest but he didn't awaken. The redhead smiled and held Roxas closer.

Sleep became a bliss that night.

* * *

Roxas P.O.V

I woke up to find myself snuggled close to Axel's bare chest, one arm around me possessively and his hand over the lump of my stomach. I smiled and nuzzled his chest lovingly. He was still asleep, and I got the chance to watch his facial expression as he slept. Feelings swept over me from the child, as if it wanted to see us with its own eyes. But at the moment we were both happy.

Suddenly I began to feel the eerie feeling of morning sickness. I groaned, and tried to sit up. Axel's arms wrapped around me, not wanting to let me go. I turned to the other side of the bed, and did my best to hold it in as I tried to get his arms off me. Axel woke up and growled, nipping the mark he made yesterday. I groaned and leaned more over the side and the contents of last night's dinner tasted bitter and distasteful.

When I was done I leaned against Axel, who was still supporting me to help ease the slight nausea.

"Sorry, I woke up and you were trying to get away...I thought you were trying to leave me." he told me, kissing my cheek apologetically.

"It's ok, I understand. But now we'll have to clean that." I said, turning my head away from the gruesome contents of last night's dinner on the floor.

"Hm. Later." he sighed, nuzzling my neck as his hands began exploring.

I closed my eyes as his light gentle touches caressed me lovingly. His hands didn't wander too far down, never below the stomach area. Now and then he would press harder and massage my sides and lower back undoing the knots. I almost feel asleep until he began nipping the mark again, this time less harsh. But none of the less his possessive act didn't go unnoticed, and I tilted my head to one side to grant him more access.

Axel began sucking the spot and I shivered, arching my back slightly. He smirked and bit harder, still sucking as his hands started the heat sensations. I writhed in his embrace gasping, but kept myself well away from his hips just to tease him. He knew this was our seducing game, but with a twist. He can't seduce me into total submission. I heard him growl once again, this time in frustration when one of his hands rubbed my stomach.

With keeping one hand over my stomach, the other trailed dangerously close to a certain anatomy that was already half hard. I gasped and took hold of his arm, but he already had me in his grip. I moaned and for a second jerked my hips into his tight grip. He pulled away from my neck with a grin to slowly and painfully move his hand. His movements were so slow it made me whimper and jerk my hips more for the friction I desperately needed.

"Ah...A-Axel...please..." I whimpered, trying my best not to scream.

"Please what?" he whispered in his deep, seductive tone into my ear.

I groaned and writhed even more while somehow managed to keep the moans down by panting like mad. He then began grinding his hips against me. I clenched my teeth together, forcing back the moans and gasped.

"Please...make me release..." I begged with a small whimper.

Axel growled and complied, suddenly his hand moved fast and hard. His grip tightened and squeezed me, sending shivers up and down my back repeatedly. I writhed and jerked my hips, gasping and moaning. I couldn't help but widen my legs even though he wasn't inside me, but it was something out of habit since he used to use his favorite _toys_ before we actually did it. He seemed happy with this action, and so he began playing with the tip with his thumb. This time I couldn't hold back my screams.

"Axel! Oh god, Axel!"

"Hmmm...I wish I was inside you, then you'll get some real treatment." he whispered.

"Pervert!" I screamed and released.

But he wasn't done yet. He continued moving his hand the same pace, getting me hard once again. I writhed and gasped more, doing my best not to faint from all the pleasure. Axel moaned and nipped my ear and jawline. I whimpered more and raised an arm to grip his hair as I started screaming again.

We were both in total bliss, we didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

* * *

Shado: CLIFFE!

What will happen to Axel and Roxas? What happened to Zexion after he passed out? Review and you'll find out in the next chap!

Review plz!

* * *


	6. Secrets Revealed

* * *

Shado: -sigh-...mew...I'm running out of things to say.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 6 **Secrets Revealed

* * *

After we had our little _fun _I snuggled close to Axel's bare chest and sighed. He grinned and raised my chin for a sweet and innocent kiss. I hummed into te kiss, allowing it to linger just a few more moments before pulling away. Axel nuzzled my hair and breathed in, one hand rubbing my stomach. I smiled and watched him rub my stomach. It was then I heard the footsteps. Scared, I wiggled out of Axel's grasp and hid behind him. He looked confused for a moment until the door opened.

"Aw man! I was hoping to catch you guys!" pouts Yuffie and 'humphed' crossing her arms.

"Well too bad. Now what's the occasion of your visit?" Axel growled.

"Aerith sent us to fetch you guys. She says its urgent." said a different voice.

I peered over Axel's shoulder to recognize Tifa standing in the doorway.

"Hey Tifa, did she say what the urgency is?" I asked without thinking that she didn't introduce her self.

Tifa blinked. "I didn't tell you my name..."

"Aerith didn't say, but I can tell she has a guest but she won't let us see the guest cuz she ordered us to get you guys!" giggled the ninja.

"No Yuffie, she wouldn't let _you _see the guest. I've seen him, and let me tell you, he looks exactly like the kid hiding behind the redhead." Tifa huffed with hands on her hips.

"Exactly? You mean he could be Roxas' twin? Awesome! Hey Roxas, didn't you refer that you had a brother? Is he a twin? What's his-"

"That's impossible! Roxas has no family other than his friends!" Axel howled, making the girls jump and I leapt back a little but remained sitting on the bed.

Instinctively I hugged Axel from behind and nuzzled his shoulder. His tense body relaxed but he made no acknowledge towards me as he continued to glare at the girls. Peering over his shoulder, I gave the girls a lightly smile.

"We'll follow, but first give us a few to get changed." I told them.

Tifa nodded and dragged a bewildered Yuffie, who couldn't stop rambling about taking pictures of us, walked out and closed the door. I got up and started to get dressed. Axel did the same but was rather reluctant. After I was done, I got a damp towel and wiped off the vomit from earlier so it wouldn't stain. I stood up and threw the towel into the bathroom and turned to find Axel staring at me.

"What?" I tilted my head.

"You're starting to show. Like alot more than yesterday." he answered, pointing to my stomach.

I looked at the mirror, which was tall enough for Axel to view himself. Turning to the side, I realized that he was right. The child grew alot bigger overnight. Not dramatically big, but big enough to be noticed with the shirt I had on. I sighed and headed back to the closet, took off the shirt and put on my jacket Aerith fixed up on our first meeting. I know you usually have a shirt underneath, but its warm outside. Plus, I don't really like wearing a shirt under this jacket. It was a habit I picked up from not wearing one under the organization cloak.

With that, I headed downstairs with Axel at my heels to meet the other two. Yuffie squealed when we entered the living room.

"Aww, Roxas you look so adorable in that jacket! I wish I could go out with such a cutie pie like you." the ninja grinned.

Blushing I stepped back and Axel had a hand on my shoulder.

"He's taken, and I won't be letting him go anytime soon." he warned the ninja.

"That explains the collars." Tifa pointed out.

Indeed, I'm wearing the choker once again. Axel wore his to match the outfit he appeared into this world with yesterday. And I couldn't help but notice Tifa checking Axel out. I glared slightly and couldn't help but hold Axel's hand with mine and squeezed. Axel squeezed back and gave me a reassuring smile at me, silently telling me that he meant what he said to Yuffie.

"C'mon, let's go." Tifa said and lead the way.

We followed her outside while I kept my hand intertwined with Axel's. Some people gave us a few stares, but I didn't care. As long as they're faces I didn't recognize like someone from the organization or Sora, I didn't care at all. When we arrived at Aerith's house, I had this strange feeling we were being watched. Turning around I glanced at any surroundings potential enough to hide anyone.

Axel stopped and scanned as well, using his eyes carefully not to look like he caught on to my suspicions. I saw something move and instantly Oblivian and Oathkeeper appeared, then threw Oblivian like a boomerang. What blocked it was the unmistakable seven foot long katana. My eyes widened and I stepped back, wishing Oblivian back and one again I held it in my spare hand.

"Um...Yuffie? Might wanna call in Cloud right now!" I shouted and dodged Sephiroth's attack.

Axel, who was standing next to me, dodged the other way and threw one of his chakrams at the taller man. I ran behind the one winged devil and stood next to Axel. Tifa launched a few kicks, one of them hitting Sephiroth in the face. I blinked in surprise, someone with no weapons sure has some mean kicks. She kept up her assault, while Axel used the distraction to turn add flames to his chakrams and sent them both flying to Sephiroth on either side.

Sephiroth blocked one of Tifa's attacks with one arm, and used his sword to block the chakram on his left. The other one hit square in the ribs, nearly knocking the wind out of him. His wing flapped and he took to the air, he took down a street lamp and it fell towards me and Axel. I jumped into the middle of the street while Axel found himself in an alleyway barely able to squeeze his shoulders into.

Taking advantage that my lover is stuck, Sephiroth smirked towards me. I gulped and held up both keyblades. Sephiroth dived down alligning his sword to my stomach. Axel managed to free an arm and threw his chakram as hard as he could where it hit the joint of the dark angel's wing and shoulder. He lost concentration and fell to the ground a little too close to me. I then ran to the other side of the street towards Axel.

"Roxas, look out!" Axel yelled, his eyes wide with fear.

I turned to see that the dark angel used his sword like that of a throwing dagger. I quickly tried to use both keyblades to block, but then something else appeared right in front of me. I stared for a second, before the Heartless fell and dissipated. For a second, it looked more like a certain disguised emo but more in the shape of me. I turned to see Zexion (who was still disguised) standing in the doorway, one hand over his stomach.

Sephiroth blinked as he stood up, staring at the two of us. He seemed bewildered and shocked to find out that there was two of us, it seemed he didn't figure out that Zexion was in fact creating an illusion. I stepped back as he slowly made his way forward to retrieve his sword. Zexion limped his way to my side as keyblades appeared in both hands. I was surprised that he could create weapons with illusions too, but didn't say a word.

The dark angel took a few moments to stare at us. Meanwhile Axel finally struggled his way out of the small alleyway and stood behind me and Zexion, chakrams ready. Tifa on the otherhand, slowly snuck her way to hide behind Sephiroth for a surprise attack but she waited for the right moment. Sephiroth remained still, concentrating. Then he raised an arm to Zexion.

"You. You're a fake. I can smell blood in your stomach area. The first time I fought this boy I was only able to inflict wounds on the upper half of his body." he smirked.

Axel let out a battle cry and launched both chakrams again, meanwhile Zexion and I ran forward to either of the dark angel's sides. Before he had time to block, Tifa leaped forward and kicked him square in the back of his head. He stumbled a little, and before he could recover both pairs of chakrams and keyblades landed an attack on either side of him. The dark angel growled and his wing flapped once again.

Before he could get five feet off the ground, I watched as a broad and thick sword attacked him from behind. Sephiroth screamed and landed a few feet away from us, glaring at a smirking Cloud. The dark angel stood up with a growl. Cloud readied himself in case Sephiroth decided to attack again. But Sephiroth didn't, and instead he created a protal to step through it.

"Next time you won't be so lucky boy." he said before he disappeared.

Zexion started to stagger, his legs barely had enough strength to stay up. I quickly ran to his side and held him up with both arms around him. His head leaned against my shoulder, his breathing uneven and ragged. I watched as his illusion disappeared and the familiar blue and dark silver took place. His uncovered eye stared at me giving a silent thanks with a weakened smile on his face.

"Hey, how's your wound?" I asked, slowly walking back to Aerith's doorstep.

"Better...than when I first arrived...I'm surprised I made it all the way...to her house." he huffed a painful chuckle.

Tifa stood in front of the door hands on her hips. She had the serious look, the one that your mother would give you when you're in serious trouble. I bit my lower lip and stopped, half of my instincts told me to run, the other half told me to stay to help and protect Zexion if need be. I stood my ground, not wanting to abandon my friend. Plus I've been against worse than this woman's serious gaze.

"Tell me, _Roxas_, how did you know my name? Who are these strangers that seem to find their way here after you came here?" she asked.

Crap. She had a sharp mind.

"I know Sora, he told me about everyone he met from world to world. As for these guys, one of them is my friend and the other my lover." I stated.

"Then how come he never told anyone of you? He spoke of a Kairi and Riku, but never you." she raised an eyebrow.

Damn it! I didn't think this far ahead. I'm too scared to try to say anything.

"Well?" she persisted.

Instinctively both of us mothers to be took a step back. She was onto us.

"Just who are you people?" Tifa raised her voice, taking a few steps forward. Axel ran to stand in front of us glaring at her.

"Make a move on them and you'll find yourself burned alive." he growled. And to prove his point his grip on his chakrams tightened as his arms stiffened.

"Why you-"

"Axel, Tifa, calm yourselves! We have nothing to fear from them. Roxas and his friend need my help. They have no where else to go, I can't send them away." Aerith frowned as she stepped out of her house.

Tifa stepped aside with a scowl on her face but kept quiet. Aerith was about to say something when Cloud's cell phone rang. Groaning, the swordsman set his broad weapon on his back and flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

_"Cloud, you're not gonna believe this, but I just found another stranger in town. He's freaking out and keeps asking if anyone's seen a short person with blue and silver hair." _said Leon.

Cloud blinked. "Actually I just met that stranger's missing person. Care to bring him to Aerith's house? Oh and be prepared to move a street lamp from cut down by Sephiroth."

And so the swordsman hung up. Zexion raised his head to stare unbelievingly at Cloud for a moment.

"Leon just found another person who could travel from world to world. This time he's looking for someone." Cloud informed, giving Zexion a stare.

I gulped. "Did Leon say what this person looks like?"

"Well from what Leon said, this person is easily freaked out when he's not with this one here." Cloud referred to the schemer.

Axel sighed a heavy sigh of relief. "Then that's Demyx. He's Zexion's lover."

"What are your names again?" Tifa asked.

"I'm Axel, that cute lil blondie is Roxas - dont touch him, he's mine.- the emo is Zexion, and the guy you're about to meet is Demyx. Got it memorized?" Axel pointed to his temple.

"Hm."

"What do you mean 'Hm'?" the redhead crossed his arms.

I bit my lower lip, hoping Axel wasn't over reacting.

"Nothing. Other than I couldn't help but notice that all of you have an 'x' in your names." Tifa shrugged.

"Then they're nobodies." growled a different voice.

I turned to my left to find Leon glaring down at me. I stepped to the side, careful not to move too fast for Zexion. Demyx perked his head and ran to us with a wide grin. Of course, he was always oblivious of the real danger. The music artist squeezed Zexion who still held onto me, bringing me into the tight hug.

"Oh Zexy! I missed you, I knew you were alive when Marly reported you dead!" Demyx squealed.

"Stop squeezing me you big brute! I'm still healing!" growled the emo.

Demyx reluctantly let us go but he still had a wide grin. His grin dissappeared when Leon made his way closer.

"You're all a part of the organization. Why are you guys here?" Leon growled.

"For your information, we're ex-members. We're no longer a part of that damned organization! So you keep your nose out of our business!" Axel yelled, still holding his chakrams in ready.

"But you're the reasons why the worlds are having trouble! Creating chaos everywhere you go, without a care of what you've done!" Leon shouted back.

"Leon! Axel! Stop all of you!" Aerith ran between them, her face full of worry.

"Don't tell me you've been helping them Aerith! Remember what they've done to this world?" Leon pushed her aside.

Clenching my teeth, I lightly pushed Zexion into Demy's care and ran forward to face Leon.

"Listen here you bastard, if you let us explain everything-"

The next thing I knew I was on the ground, my head hurt like hell. I heard a growl, and some footsteps running forward.

"Axel no!" Demyx screamed.

"STOP!" commanded another voice.

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked up to see a familiar keyblade, blocking Axel's almost attack and the keyblade master's other hand raised towards Leon to stop. My eyes widened and I heard myself gasp.

* * *

Shado: another cliffe! XD I just loooooove to have fun with cliffes. Sorry if its torturing any of you, but its so much fun with the feedback!

Surprise, surprise. Wonder how the small gang of nobodies survive now that they're little secret is out. If you wanna find out, then leave a review and I shall update in the next day or two! Depends on where you are and what you're time zone is. I won't ask where you live and I won't tell you where I live. Simple as that.

Review plz!

* * *


	7. Oh The Possibilities

* * *

Shado: -cough cough- joy, I'm starting to get a cough.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 7 **Oh The Possibilities

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the person above me. He kept his keyblade towards Axel, but he turned his attention towards Leon when they both calmed down just a little. From the corner of my eye I noticed something else move. Something with _silver hair_. I blinked and turned to see that he was indeed, here too.

"Leon, stop acting like a fool! They're not dangerous, sure Axel gets a temper but that's just it! Now will you listen to their explanation?" Sora pleaded.

"Why are you protecting them? After all that they've done?" growled Leon.

Sora peered down at me and I crawled away just a little. He gave me a small smile before he turned his attention back on Leon, lowering his keyblade.

"Roxas is my Nobody." Sora said.

Everyone (besides those who already knew) gasped and took a step back. Aerith just smiled weakly and stepped forward.

"But how...?" Tifa tilted her head in confusion.

"But aren't nobodies supposed to look exactly alike their someobodies?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Tch. Oh hell no. Sure, we may look similiar but we develope our own style." Axel rolled his eyes.

"Take Zexion for example. His somebody was Ienzo, he had the same hair color, but didn't look emo. Zexion grew his bangs so that he looked different." the redhead pointed out.

"But Roxas' has a completely different color and style of hair. Even I notice that!" Yuffie pouted.

"So what? At least I won't be like Mr. Happy Face!" I couldn't help but say, standing up.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Grumpy Face!" Sora 'humph'ed giving me a slight glare.

"I'm not grumpy!" I retorted.

"Yes you are! You're like a reincarnation of Grumpy from Snow White!" he laughed a little.

"Oh, then wanna know who you are? You're Dopey!" I grinned.

"Hey, no fair!" Sora frowned.

"Could you two _please _stop arguing like a couple of twins?!" Tifa huffed.

Not wanting to feel her wrath, we stopped and I took a step back. This was why I didn't want to be with Sora while he travels from world to world. We argue as if we were twins who disagree on _everything_. It's not as if we don't like each other, we do sometimes call each other friends but most of the time we call each other names. And before you ask, no, its not one of those name calling where you use cursing. We use other people to make fun of the other. Like we just did with the seven dwarfs.

"Ok, Sora. Welcome back. Now, Roxas, let's get you and your friends somewhere safe and you can explain everything." Tifa planned it out.

I nodded and made my way to Axel with a small smile. He grinned and we followed Tifa and Cloud while we held hands. Behind us I heard a yelp, I turned to laugh at Zexion who was involuntarily being carried bridal style in Demy's arms.

"Demyx! Put me down! I can walk damn it!" the emo screamed.

"Nah, I like carrying you. Besides, you're hurt." Demyx smiled worriedly.

Zexion blushed but kept silent, trying to hide his blush from everyone else with his bangs. I smiled and turned my attention back in front of me, squeezing Axel's hand. He grinned and kissed my cheek. I blushed but smiled, glad to know he was with me all the way. I heard someone awed at me and Axel. I blinke and glanced around to find Sora staring at me with a knowing grin.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You two are adorable together!" Sora squealed like a little girl.

"Says the ultimate uke." I chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh harder as Sora's face turned bright red, he was blushing like mad.

"S-S-So?! I was just saying you guys look adorable! No need to say that Roxas, second ultimate uke!" Sora pouted.

"Your point is? You're still the ultimate uke Sora." I laughed.

"He's got a point." Riku said.

"Riku! You're not supposed to agree!" Sora light punched his lover's shoulder.

"Can't help it. You know I love you." Riku smiled.

I continued to laugh at Sora's very bright red face.

* * *

After many hours of explaining about the four of us leaving the organization, and how our lives were in danger because Zexion and I are mother to be's, I was dead tired. Axel helped explain a few, mostly Zexion and Demy's case of leaving. Meanwhile Cloud helped out a little, he knew full well that I was a nobody, and he knew Axel was too. Leon listened quietly, arms crossed deep in thought. Tifa asked a few questions here and there, but other than that she was understanding. Aerith helped explain the condition of us mothers to be, and with that everyone understood.

"Hey, Zexy, is the child going to be all right?" Demyx asked, rubbing Zexion's stomach gently as he could not to cause pain.

"Hm...the ancient says I have to take it easy for a long while." the emo explained.

I frowned a little. "Then that means no more trying to help me when I'm caught with the dark angel."

"That's fine with me. But I can't help but worry, he's tougher than the Superior." Zexion said.

"Yea well, I'm glad I've got lots of supportive friends here." I frowned a little. "Though, I've got a bad feeling about Leon."

"We all do. From the way he's acting, I was tempted to punch him in the face." Tifa crossed her arms.

"It would have been awesome." Axel smirked, I could tell he was wishing he could have seen that happening.

Soon after lunch much of the others left Cloud's place and on to their own homes. The only people left to stay and stick aorund Cloud was us four nobodies, Riku and Sora, Tifa, Aerith, and Cloud himself. But I had a feeling he was having a scowling over something of what he was doing before he finally arrived to help us take care of Sephiroth. For some reason Axel kept hinting that he knew, but he wouldn't tell. And then I noticed Cloud's surprised and yet grateful stare at Axel.

I couldn't help but ask myself, why does Axel know? Maybe they talked after I fell asleep last night. But about what? I kept trying to glance at Axel or Cloud and see if their expressions told anything. I tried for about an hour and I couldn't find anything out. I could tell that Cloud felt guilty, over what I didn't want to ask. Axel meanwhile had a cocky expression meaning he knew how to blackmail Cloud if he did anything. Well he said he had a bad feeling about Cloud, so maybe he knew how to blackmail him if he tried anything on me? That can't be right.

Sure, Axel is over protective over me but he can't go that far for me, right? I sighed. Maybe I'm kidding myself. Axel would do anything to make sure I won't fall for someone else by accident. I wouldn't know if there was a possibility of that happening, but it might if Axel doesn't get too over protective. I don't mind him at all, but to get grouchy when anyone tries to hurt or take me he goes a little over the head.

I sat down on a couch, feeling relieved. Axel sat down next to me and pulled me to his lap to rub my stomach. His gaze stayed on the growing lump, while he gently massaged it. Sighing, I leaned against his chest and I could tell that the child was happy for more attention. I had a small feeling that it's going to be spoiled by Axel, while I'm gonna be like the mean parent to it's eyes.

"I'm curious."

I look up to see Sora standing in front of us with a grin.

"What?"

"What are you guys gonna name it?" Sora asked, an overly curious grin.

I blinked, I haven't had any thoughts for names. I glanced up at Axel, tilting my head. He shrugged.

"I'm not very good with names." he said.

I pout, as names rushed through my head. I couldn't find any that were favorable, so I shook my head at Sora.

"Hm...Ya know, you guys might not want my help but I have a few names in mind." Sora grinned.

Axel perked his head up. "Well...if they're good names we'll think about it."

"All right! First, I have to see if I spell them right. Hey Tifa! Got any paper and pencil I can borrow?" the other keyblade master ran into the kitchen.

I shook my head at his enthusiasm. Axel chuckled and grinned, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss. I pout and his grin widens. Sora came bounding back like a kid on a sugar high, holding a piece of crumped up paper and a pencil. He sat down next to Riku, writing down the names he wanted to suggest. It took a few moments for he kept erasing and cursing himself. Finally Riku took possession of the utensils and wrote down the name Sora was having trouble with before handing it over to Axel.

"But I could have figured it out Riku!" Sora pouted, crossing his arms.

"Not with the way you were about to erase a hole in that paper." Riku teased with a smirk.

Axel held the paper, reading the names. I glanced up and noticed that there were two names. My guess was one for either gender since we don't know yet. I reached up to try and read them but Axel held the note higher with a teasing grin.

"Axel! I wanna see!" I now used both hands to try and reach up and grab the paper.

"Say please." Axel chuckled, waving the note above me.

"Please." I growled.

"Pretty pwease with sugar on top?" Axel tilted his head with a fake saddened frown.

"Pretty please with sugar on top!" I groaned, still trying to get the note.

"C'mon Roxie, you gotta say it like you mean it." Axel frowned.

"Forget it. I'm going to see if Cloud has any ice cream in the freezer." I stood up to make my way to the kitchen.

"Ice cream?" Axel asked wearily.

"Yup." I nodded.

"What kind of ice cream?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You know what kind." I said and opened the freezer.

I peered into the freezer to find nothing. Not even ice! I closed the freezer with a groan. Man, I was really craving for some ice cream right now. I decided to take a look at the rest of the kitchen for anything that could take my craving's place. Aerith walked in while I was rampaging through cabinets of food with the fridge wide open. She blinked and watched me rampage search for food.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that can take place of my ice cream craving." I groaned, trying to reach up to the top cabinet and failing.

"What kind of ice cream are you craving?" she asked.

"Sea salt ice cream." I instanly told her.

"Hm...Roxas, I'll be right back."

I turned around to watch her walk to the front door and disappear. Sighing, I left the kitchen as it was and sat next to Axel again. This time I made no move to sit on his lap again. He frowned and was about to open his mouth to say something when a scream came from the kitchen. Sora and Riku ran to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Ti...fa?" Sora trailed off slightly, realizing the mess I created. Whoops.

"Who did this?!" Tifa demanded.

"Sorry. Was looking for something to help the cravings." I said when I stood at the kitchen door.

Tifa sighed and rubbed her forehead. Cloud walked in with his usual distant expression until he looked up and he stepped back a little. He blinked but soon shook his head to make his way back where he came from. Sora and Riku stepped back so that they were behind me so that they didn't get any of Tifa's wrath.

"All right. All of you get out of the kitchen, I'll clean this up." she waved her hands at us.

Instantly the three of us left in a hurry. But she cleared her throat and I stopped midway out of the kitchen.

"Roxas?" she crossed her arms.

"Yea?" I peered over my shoulder at her.

"Don't do this again. Pregnant or not, the next time this happens you're cleaning it yourself."

I nodded and resumed sitting next to Axel. Soon I felt tired, so I scooted closer and leaned against Axel, who was in the middle of a conversation with Demyx, Sora, and Riku. Axel smiled and hugged me closer to give me a peck on my forehead. I hummed and snuggled closer to him. Their conversation continued and I closed my eyes already half asleep. Just when I fell into a black bliss Aerith walked through the front door with bags in her hands.

"Hey Roxas, sorry it took a while but I found some sea salt ice creams." she smiled.

I squealed and instantly stood up, following her to the kitchen like an excited kid who just got an early birthday present. The others in the living room raised an eyebrow at my excitement before they snickered in amusement. Axel and Sora got up to follow us for an ice cream of their own. I took one in my hand and instantly I began licking and sucking on it. I yelped when Axel picked me up and carried me back to the couch, a sea salt ice cream hanging from his mouth. I tilted my head at the awkward ice cream and he set me on the couch and he sat down next to me.

"Let's say I knew you were about to sit in the middle of the kitchen since you were so happy." Axel chuckled with a smirk.

I smiled but continued eating my ice cream. Oh yea, this certainly solved my craving! I start eating in record timing while Axel raised an eyebrow at me when I finished the ice cream in three minutes flat. I was sucking the stick when I realized everyone was staring at me. Glancing around I blinked.

"What?" I asked them.

"You have a serious addiction to sea salt ice cream." Riku stated.

"And who's fault was that?" I gave a slight glare at Axel and Sora. They smiled and waved a little.

"But how is it that you don't get a brain freeze?" Demy tilted his head.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know, is that I'm getting another one."

"Whoa, do that and you may regret that in the morning." Axel grabbed my arm. I pout but stayed on the couch.

"I just remembered. Demy, is it true that everyone else thinks we're dead?" I asked him.

"Well they believe that you fused with Sora, and they believe Axel sacrificed himself for Sora, and that Marly eleminated Zexy, and..." Demyx bit his lower lip.

"Please tell me you faked your death to them?" I glared at him.

"Um...well...you see...I don't know. I sort of escaped them but I left my cloak shredded so it looked like I died..." he stumbled between words.

I relaxed and snuggled closer to Axel. "Well as long as we don't meet any of them."

"Even so, I'm staying until both yours and Zexion's baby is born." Sora stated. My eyes widened.

"Why?" I couldn't help but growl.

"Well, you'll need my and Sora's help. Besides, without us you guys would have been injured dearly from Leon." Riku pointed out.

"Fine." I yawned.

"Oh, Roxas?" I raised my head to stare at Axel for a moment.

"Hm?"

"Here." he handed me the note with the names.

I took it and glanced at the names. As I thought, there were two names.

Xadrian.

Xentshi.

* * *

Shado: there ya go, the next chap.

Xadrian(boy): is off of Adrian.

Xentshi(girl): is off of Tenshi. And no, its not off my username, I actually wanted to create a name with Angel with an 'x' but no such luck. So I stuck with the Japanese word and this was the best I could come up with.

Shado: Also, the gender of the baby you'll have to find out in future chaps. There's going to be a really big twist soon.

Review plz!

* * *


	8. Love And Hate

* * *

Shado: sorry for the bit of waiting, I unexpectedly got a cold. TT in the summer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 8 **Love And Hate

* * *

The next few months were peaceful for everyone. Well, anyone who didn't live with us mother-to-be's that is. Zexion and I had major mood swings, he usually ended up crying and I ended having some anger issues. For some reason I never got angry over Zexion's crying, and he never really cried while we were in the same room. Aerith guessed that our ever growing little bundles of joy were already friends with each other. How they became friends I certainly have no idea and would rather not think of it.

Meanwhile with our mood swings brought much distress to Axel, Demyx, and even Cloud. Riku and Sora somehow wasn't affected much but once in a while my anger issues made me and Sora fight a few times. Luckily before things got too serious Riku and Axel would seperate us for a few hours until we calmed down. With all of us guests causing chaos in his house, Cloud decided to leave a day or two each week to catch up some much needed sleep.

It was around our eigth month that everyong became worried. No, my child was fine, it was Zexion's we were worried about. He started to have contractions, and they became more frequent. As for me I only had bad cramps, but compared to Zexion the cramps mean nothing. Everyone was so worried that Aerith decided to stay with us to help Zexion at all hours. She cleared anyone out of their rooms and we all had to move to the first floor to give Aerith and Zexion room on the second floor.

Sora and Riku shared one of the couches, Axel took the other couch, I took the spare bed while Demyx slept wherever he happened to be when sleep took over. Demyx was so worried over his lover he kept pacing for hours, he couldn't see Zexion and it made him more anxious. Once in a while Cloud had to use one of his sleeping potions on Demyx to make him stop pacing nonstop for three days to four days.

Not only was Demyx so anxious, sleepy, and pacing all the time, he was a bit jumpier than usual. When someone entered the room where he was pacing, he would literally jump three feet high with a yelp. One time when I walked in on him, when he jumped and screamed I fell backwards screaming my head off, cursing here and there. Immediately Axel got off the couch, ran into the hall, ready to fight head on only to find Demyx pulling me up and wouldn't stop saying sorry.

"Demyx, you've got to calm down." Axel groaned, once he realized what had happened.

"B-But Zexion...and the baby! I can't calm down Axel! I just wanna rub his stomach, I want to feel it kick oh god I want to help him!" Demyx cried, his body shaking.

I glanced up at Axel with a pleading expression, he bit his lower lip in thought. He was overprotective, as always, but I could tell he wanted to help Demyx too. Finally after a few moments of considering, he nodded his head. I smiled and turned my attention back to our sobbing friend.

"If you want, you can rub mine." I offered him.

Demyx raised his head and his eyes brightened, a weakend smile appeared on his usually frowning face.

"R-Really? You wouldn't mind?" he asked.

"Nope." I said with a smile.

"Just don't do it over an extended period of time or I'll start to get overly protective. And don't expect us to allow you to keep rubbing the child after Zexion is better." Axel warned.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Demyx grinned as he glomped Axel.

"Hey! You don't need to glomp me Demyx!" Axel yelled and tried to push the other away.

After that little incident Demyx was starting to get less and less anxious. He was sad that he wasn't feeling his child's kick, but he was still happy to feel mine kick for him. It was awkward at first, for the only people who I allowed to feel the child kick was Axel and Aerith. But soon I got used to it and everything seemed to have become peaceful again. Little did I know I was dead wrong.

It was the middle of my eigth month, around ten at night. Everyone was sleeping peacefully for the first time. Everyone but Zexion, his contractions worsened during the day and even more that night. Aerith was helping in anyway she could, and then it happened. Zexion was giving birth. He started screaming half an hour later, waking everyone else up.

I got off the bed carefully and made my way to the living room where the others were. Unfortunately Demyx wasn't given his sleeping potion, so he woke up from the screaming and it took Axel, Riku, and Sora to keep him sitting down on the couch so he wouldn't run upstairs in a panic. Just when I was about to sit down to help calm down Demyx, Cloud walked in with a yawn.

In that instant we heard crying, it wasn't anyone we knew either. Demy's eyes widened, he started sobbing as he heard his child crying upstairs. He stopped struggling and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder to cry.

"Cloud! I need your help up here!" Aerith called from upstairs.

Sighing, Cloud yawned one more time before heading up to the second floor.

We waited in a few more agonizing minutes, listening into the crying and Aerith ordering a sleepy Cloud around to hold the baby properly as she healed Zexion. The rest of us meanwhile patted and rubbed Demyx's back to help clam him down. It was a schock, Zexion's child was born prematurely. But with Aerith's help the child had a better chance of surviving.

After about an hour Cloud sleep walked down the stairs to the living room. He yawned once before he told us that Demyx and go upstairs. Demyx shot up from the couch and hurriedly made his way upstairs. I watched him with slight envy, I was curious on what his child looked like. I stared down at my big stomach, and settled a hand over it as I felt the child kick. Axel leaned closer to peck my cheek as his hand rubbed my stomach. He grinned when he felt our child kick into his touch, I could sense a proud feeling radiating from Axel.

A while later Aerith came down with a bundle in her arms. It was squirming, and I stood up to follow her to the kitchen. Sora skipped afterwards and left Riku and Axel continue sleeping. When we arrived at the kitchen I peered at the bundle and I couldn't help but smile. The child had Zexion's hair color, but instead of silver on the top it was a very light blond, extending down and turned a deep dark blue. It's eyes were more aqua green, like Demyx's.

"Isn't she adorable? It's early for her to arrive but right now she needs some warm milk." Aerith smiled.

"It's a girl?" Sora tilted his head.

"Yup." Aerith giggled.

"She's tiny." I said, realizing she was really small.

"That's a premy for you. I have a feeling that Zexion's injury was still healing on the inside, and when the child kept growing his body couldn't take it. That's probably the reason behind all the contractions and why she's born prematurely." Aerith explained, gently handing her over to me to hold as she worked on the milk formula.

I tensed a little when I held her, but with Sora helping me hold her for a few minutes until my body relaxed. Sora grinned and removed his hands from under her so I could hold her closer to help support her body. I smiled at her and she stared back, as if she was taking in as much information as her brain could. I have to say, first few hours of life and she's already more like Zexion but less emo.

"Does she have a name yet?" I asked Aerith.

"No, not yet. She doesn't have a heart either, so there won't be heart problems for being a premy." she answered, shaking the bottle before putting it in the microwave.

"But that doesn't mean she's weak." I said, I could tell she really was weak.

"Yes, but with some daily nourishment I think she should be fine." Aerith smiled, shaking the now warm bottle of milk and handed it to Sora.

"Here, hold that for a moment." she said before I gently handed the child over to Aerith's arms.

I watched as Aerith took the bottle and began feeding the child. Immediately she began to suckle on the bottle in great need for food.

"One thing for sure, she's a bit ambitious, that's a good sign." Aerith giggled.

I smiled before yawning. They noticed my yawn and Sora lead me back to my bed. When we reached my room, I glanced at Sora.

"...Thank you."

He blinked and tilted his head. "For what?"

I tilted my head in thought. "I...don't know actually..."

"Haha! Good one Rox. Now let's both get some sleep." Sora yawned, and headed back to the couch with Riku.

I stared where he stood a few minutes before. Why did I thank him? And for what? Questions ran through my head, demanding to understand. Groaning, I made my way to the bed and laid down. With my hand over my stomach I fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days were, shall I say, a bit hectic. Zexion was still healing but he was finally able to hold his daughter, Demy keeps getting hyper nonstop about said daughter, meanwhile she kept crying in the middle of the night. While during the day it was the same, she wouldn't stop crying unless she was being fed or taking a nap. Her constant crying drove us crazy, especially Cloud. With his sleeping problems, he pretty much looked like he was about to explode from all the stress.

Axel didn't even want to look at Zexion's child, he kept his distance and stayed in the first floor. I could tell he was nervous, nervous about our child. After the screaming a few nights before, Axel was starting to get slightly anxious and maybe a bit scared. Actually, I think he really was scared, more so than he let on. Whenever we were alone, his intense green eyes held mixed emotions of my welfare. He was worried, and yet I could tell he couldn't wait to see the child.

"-as."

"-oxas."

"Roxas!"

I blinked and raised my head up to whoever it was trying to catch my attention. I stared at the familiar face of Zexion, holding his daughter in his arms. Tilting my head he handed her over to me and I held her close. I got used to holding her on my own, and let's say I couldn't wait to hold my soon to be born child.

"She seems to take a liking to you." Zexion said, sitting down next to me with a heavy sigh.

"Tired?"

"Extremely."

"Children. Gotta love 'em." I laughed a little, trying to brighten up the mood.

He smiled with a light chuckle. "She's doing well, despite being born prematurely."

"Found a name for her yet?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Actually I was hoping you would help."

I blinked. "Why? Wouldn't it be better if you and Demyx-"

"Love the guy, but he can't stick to a name. When he makes up his mind, he instantly finds a different name and he can't decide." Zexion explained.

I laughed, I could see why he would resort to me for help. Back in the organization, Zexion was one of my first newfound friends. I at first kept my distance from him, like I did with everyone, but he had the best advices anyone gave me back in that group. Half the time some of the members gave me false advice and it was always Zexion who corrected them. At first I thought it was because of his habit, but a little later on we soon found ourselves spending free time in the library reading.

Anyways, back to the present. I guessed that Zexion felt awkward to ask help when he usually doesn't. Not to mention he hardly knew Aerith or Riku. I'd say Sora but then again, I'm his nobody. I thought for a few minutes, names rushed through my head.

"Hm..."

"I know, I spent hours trying to come up with anything, but no such luck." Zexion sighed.

"Ok, how about this. What name do you like? As in a name without an 'x' in it?" I asked, holding up the nameless girl as she giggled, one of her tiny hands reached towards me.

He thought for a moment, hand held up where his index finger was barely touching his lips, his usual thinking pose. I had a feeling that he was thinking of all the names he read back at the library.

"Well...I've always liked the name Aizou." he stated, and nodded to confirm.

"Aizou? Doesn't that mean 'love and hate'?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well she's picky, ambitious, and a little abnoxious. I thought it would fit. But she's a nobody." Zexion shrugged.

"Hm..." thoughts of the name Aizou with an 'x' in it ran through my head. A few popped up, but I didn't like them. Then one stood out, and I smiled.

"I got it." I declared, standing up to hold her high in the air and she giggled at the new height.

"Hm?" Zexion raised an eyebrow at me.

"How about Zaixou?" I turned to smile at him, offering her to him.

"Zaixou..." he blinked, testing the name. He repeated the name a couple more times, before he smiled and took hold of the girl.

"Zaixou it is." he smiled at her, she smiled back as if delighted to finally have a name.

With that, Zexion left with the newly named girl to give the news to Demyx. I couldn't help but watch with a smile, happy to be of some help.

Later on I found myself frowning at my round and fat stomach. It seems that the child was kicking more than usual, why I had no idea. I already ate, so it wasn't demanding food, and I had no sudden cravings either. I could feel through the child's emotions that it was restless, and yet excited. That was what really puzzled me. Sighing, I got up only to wince and sit back down. Pain had shot up my spine when I stood up, I didn't know why this was happening, but it got worse.

I glanced at my surroundings, to find myself utterly alone. Demyx and Zexion were out buying baby stuff for Zaxiou, Aerith went shopping with Axel for some new clothes for him, and Cloud was off at Tifa's to sleep. That only left Riku and Sora in the kitchen. Quickly through our connection, I sent my feelings of distress to Sora. You see we could feel each other's emotions if we send them through the connection we have, and most of the time it was to comfort each other. I never really sent my emotions to him, but I needed help and fast. If I were to try to shout, I'd end up screaming or say something else in my panic.

"Roxas? What's wrong? Are you getting those contractions?" Sora asked when he ran to my side, a worried Riku in tow.

I could only nod, trying to keep myself somewhat calm. Sora bit his lower lip and turned to Riku.

"Um...what should we do? We can't send him to the hospital, they'll catch on that he has no heart..." Sora asked.

"Well...we've been through this before, we just need to get him to a bed and keep an eye on the timing of his contractions, the closer they get then it means its time. If not then it's just a false warning."

"But we also need Aerith's help." Sora pointed out.

Riku nodded. "Right. Sora, you call Tifa, tell her to find Aerith. I'm sure she won't take long with the help of Cloud, meanwhile I'll carry Roxas to his bed."

Before I knew it I was picked up bridal style. I yelped from when the pain and I had to close my eyes to try to cope with it. A few minutes later Sora walked in to say that he couldn't get a hold on Tifa, or Cloud. Neither picked up the phone, so Sora tried Yuffie, the same happened with her. Riku groaned and rubbed his forehead in hopes to help him think. They both gave me a glance, which I wasn't paying attention with my eyes closed and biting my lower lip.

"All right, Sora, you stay here. I'll go and see if I can find anyone who can help. If I can't find anyone I'll be back and we'll just have to help him ourselves." Riku stated, taking his leave.

Sora just nodded and nervously smiled down at me.

"Um...it's probably a false warning..."

"No...I don't think so. The child keeps kicking, it's restless and excited. I doubt that it's a false warning." I said, now that the first contraction subsided and now there was little pain.

"Well then I hope Riku finds Aerith soon..." Sora said, biting his lower lip.

I couldn't help but nod.

* * *

Zexion's P.O.V.

Demyx and I were out shopping for Zaxiou's clothes. Now that she has a name, we decided to get her some attire other than the few Aerith gave us. I must say, Zaxiou does have Demy's hyperness when it came down to new surroundings. She even tries to grab my bangs, which I allowed once in a while so she would be satisfied for a while.

While Demyx was holding Zaxiou, and I was looking over the baby strollers, my nose picked up a distressed scent. Blinking I glanced around carefully, and saw that no one in this store was in pain or stressed, which this particular scent was telling me. One arm around my middle, the other with my elbow leaning on my other arm I thought carefully, my right hand close to my face. I knew this scent, but with so many people around I couldn't pinpoint who this was.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on that scent. From what I gathered, it was male, in pain, and with child. My eyes snapped open, it was Roxas! He was having contractions, and I know for sure that he got pregnant about two weeks earlier than me. It was the end of the eigth month a few days ago. Could he be in labor soon? I couldn't help but bite my index finger anxiously, wondering if we should head back as soon as possible, or wait and see if the contractions get closer together.

I knew that Aerith was shopping somewhere else with Axel, I saw them earlier. Cloud left earlier this morning to Tifa's to get some much needed sleep. So that only left Riku and Sora to help Roxas. Sighing, I glanced at the strollers. Might as well get one to push Zaixou back to the house. I chose the dark blue one and bought it. Afterwards I strapped Zaixou safely to the stroller and Demyx handed her the light blue teddy bear with a ribbon around it's neck. She giggled and held the bear's arm with her tiny hand as it sat next to her.

"Demyx, we need to get back." I announced, before turning to the direction back to the house and walked.

He gave me a confused look but followed, pushing the stroller.

"Why do I have to push the stroller? I mean, I don't mind Zexy, it's just that I'm curious." he asked with a pout.

"So that if you so randomly decided to take Zaixou on a morning stroll I won't have to worry about you accidently crashing and injuring our daughter. You'll need the practice." I deviously said, giving him a small smirk.

"I have no idea what you mean, Zexion." he said in his fake innocent tone.

"Mhmm."

"Why do we have to go back now? I thought we were going to get lunch after we buy the stroller." Demyx said, trying to change the subject.

"We were. But I caught Roxas' scent, he's starting to have contractions. It may be a false warning, but there's no one else but Riku and Sora to help him at the moment." I explained, taking a glance at Zaxiou, who was oblivious to the situation.

"And to go through giving birth, I'm glad she was small. But for a healthy, normal sized child, Roxas will need all the help he'll need." I said, and Demys nodded.

"But...is what Aerith said true? You can't have anymore children?" he frowned, staring at the stroller before him.

I sighed and stopped to stare up at him with a soft smile.

"We'll have to wait and see. Right now, I can't. My wound is still healing from being stabbed by Xaldin's spear, if it heals properly we'll see." I reassured him with a quick kiss, which he gladly returned and tried to turn the innocent kiss to not so innocent.

I smiled and pulled away only to laugh at his pout. It was my punishment for trying to act innocent earlier. He seemed to have caught on and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll get the hang of taking care of Zaixou."

I merely nodded and continued on to our next unplanned destination.

* * *

Shado: I think this chap is too short...but I'll just keep it this way, in the next chap it'll be longer, and the big twist will take place!

well...one of the big twists anyway.

Aizou - it really does mean "love and hate". I thought it would be suiting, and I wanted her to have a 'z' in her name so this worked very well for Zexion's and Demyx's daughter. But they don't hate her, its just that she is a bit ambitious and can be annoying. Just thought I should clear that up.

Review plz!

* * *


	9. The Miracle of Secrets

* * *

Shado: Wow...so many reviews. Anyway, sorry for the wait. I had to deal with a few problems with one of my other stories.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 9 **The Miracle of Secrets

* * *

As I lay there, in pain of another contraction, my thoughts raced back. Back to a certain time where I was utterly confused. I didn't put any thought into it, but after hearing the conversation next to me, concerning Riku saying he and Sora went through this before. What did that mean? Now that I look back, before I unintentionally got myself with child, there was a time I was extra moody. I was feeling what my somebody was feeling, and the emotions were random, and they striked without warning.

There would be a series of days where I was angry over nothing. I had to keep making up excuses, and they made everyone in the organization confused. None of the less, they didn't look into the matter, and I was glad of it. But there were other days where I was crying, again over nothing. It was then I realized, these weren't my feelings. They were _Sora's_. So, being as stubborn as I was back then, I locked up all of those emotions and pushed his seek of comfort away from me.

This of course made things worse. He was more depressed, why I had no idea for he couldn't tell me. We couldn't share minds, only emotions. And there were some things that you can't tell through emotions alone. It was a weird and scary time for me. And I could tell Axel was frightened too, but he was always there to support me. To grant me a comforting and sweet kiss when I needed it, or a shoulder to cry on.

But now that I think about it, those emotions were the same I was going through. And Sora was the person who suggested the names. He suggested the _names_. Names, names with an 'x' in them. How could he have come up with such names? Unless he too was with child, and with that confusing time before I myself got pregnant, it seemed more possible. No, not possible. He was pregnant. But where's the baby?

I groaned annoyingly and opened my eyes to glare at him. He bit his lower lip, through our connection he was hoping he didn't do anything wrong.

"_You_."

"I what Rox?" he asked nervously.

"_You._ You had a child! That very same day I lost my virginity! Because of you, I let this-this...**_this _**happen!" I yelled, pointing to my very large round stomach.

He frowned. "Now wait just a minute! You're not going to blame me for-"

"Well guess what? I am!" I yelled back.

"And what the hell for? I didn't know I was to get pregnant, and to say, I wasn't so shocked you were too! But if you could please listen-"

"And why should I? Obviously if it weren't for you no one would be in this situation!" I glared.

"Just _listen_! Please, Roxas, I'm begging you. I know you're in pain, and you're impatient. But please, just please listen to what I have to say." he begged, he was on the verge of tears.

I blinked, he never openly cried in front of me. The only person he allowed to see him cry was Riku, and possibly Kairi. Biting my cheek to stop myself from saying some I would regret, I nodded.

"You're right. I did have a child. But the day it was born someone took him. Someone kidnapped him. He...didn't even get a name, I didn't get to look at him." Sora explained with a sob.

"Do you know who took him?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain shooting up and down my spine.

"Not...exactly. Riku suspects the organization."

I blinked. "But I was in the organization during your pregnancy...I would have known-"

"No. You wouldn't have. Roxas, you're my nobody. You were going through the same mood swings I had, they wouldn't have trusted you enough about this information." Sora explained.

"But...Axel..."

"He may not have known either. But I'm not sure, that's something you'll have to ask when he gets back. Anyways, back to my son. He was kidnapped hours after he was born, I had fallen asleep after giving birth. From what Riku explained, it was someone who was able to create a portal. That was all he was able to catch, the closing of a portal. And so after I was recovering, Riku investigated as much as he could of the kidnapping. He found nothing other than a silver-grey strand of hair."

When he told me of the color of the hair, I frowned. He stopped to stare at me, he knew my frown. I knew the kidnapper. If I was right, I knew this person. But why? Why would he go through such lengths to kidnap Sora's son? Speaking of children, why would he try to eleminate Zexion's? As far as I was concerned, the probability of another organization member getting pregnant was slim. Maybe Marluxia, but he's the father of Larxene's. Why was Larxene out of danger?

Wait, _he_ wasn't into _woman_. My eyes widened, and I stared at Sora, who stared back with a confused expression.

"Sora...I think I know who kidnapped him. But its very farfetched..." I trailed off when I heard the unmistakable crying of Zaxiou entering the house. Sora ran out of the room to greet them, and soon after Zexion walked in with Sora in tow. Demyx stayed in the living room to feed his daughter while Zexion stepped into my room.

"Well, the only good part of this is that Aerith already has a twin baby crib set up. Other than that, I'll be helping you either through the whole time of birth or until Aerith arrives at the last minute. But I doubt she will, she's on the the other side of town dragging Axel along." Zexion said calmly, yet there was a humorous smile on his face.

"So, this mean its not just one of those warnings? But it's a bit early, I thought it was supposed to be next week." I frowned slightly.

"I thought so too...but..." Zexion trailed off, staring at the floor.

"You sense trouble?" I hissed when a wave of pain rushed through me.

"There will be soon, and I think your child senses the danger too. Now lay still, try to stay as relaxed as possible, and keep _breathing_. Trust me, breathing helps." I heard him say, and felt his hands rub my stomach gently and assuringly and the child kicked back.

I winced and gasped, the child kicked hard that time. And the kick felt as if it was already turned around. My eyes widened and I called out for Sora. He immediately ran to my side, glancing at Zexion if he needed help. The already mother nodded to Sora and continued on feeling over the baby. The pain worsened, I groaned and took Sora's hand and held on for dear life. Sora gave me a somewhat goofy grin, silently telling me he didn't mind if I accidently crushed his hand. My body tensed when another wave of pain crashed into my body.

"Roxas, stay calm. Just keep breathing, and try your best to stay as calm as possible. If you panic this won't get any easier." Zexion warned, and I breathed in and tightened my grip on Sora's hand.

* * *

Approximately an hour later I found myself almost falling asleep. The labor was painful, but I survived and the child was perfectly healthy. When Zexion held the child with a towel, drying its face he announced that it was a boy. I smiled, sighing as I closed my eyes. Sora nudged my shoulder and I opened my eyes to glance at him. He grinned and Zexion held my son, ready for me to finally hold him.

Instantly I sat up, and Sora moved the pillows so I could lean against them and I took hold of the boy. I smiled when I stared at my son's features. He had red hair, spiked similiar to mine, with some blond highlights. His eyes, were a wonderful shade of dark green. Thank goodness his eyes weren't sharp and intense like Axel's. My smile widened when I saw Axel's trademark, only they were actual triangles on either side of the boy's cheeks. I nuzzled his hair and kissed his cheek, where he smiled and giggled.

"So, what will his name be?" Sora grinned, tilting his head.

I thought for a moment. For some reason I felt like naming him Xentshi, even though Sora suggested it as a girl's name. And, I've known cases where boys were named Angel. Which was what Tenshi really means. I glanced at the other two with a smile.

"I like the name Xentshi."

Sora grinned. "Hehe, I thought so."

"Let me guess, yours is Tenshi?" I asked, giving my other a slight glare.

"Nope. His name was Sukai." he shook his head, still wearing the grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sky? Really? When you're name means 'sky'? Wow, Sora."

"Hey, shut up! Riku wanted to name him Sukai, I went along with it." Sora pouted, blushing slightly.

Zexion raised an eyebrow at the both of us, trying to get an answer from all of this.

"Sora had a child, born on the same day I lost my virginity, and Sora's kid got kidnapped." I told my confused friend.

"Ah. This explains alot. I'm guessing this was why you were traveling, Sora?"

My other half nodded. Zexion huffed at his bangs, crossing his arms.

"I remember...Larxene was taking care of someone. I didn't know, and I wasn't told who she was taking care of. But I have a hunch that it was Sukai. I knew that this someone had a heart..." Zexion trailed when he stared at my son.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, the look in his face scared me. What was wrong with my son?

"Let me hold him, there's something...slightly different." Zexion said, and I gently handed Xentshi to him.

Zexion held the boy and carefully held the tiny wrist. His eyes widened and he stared at me. I blinked, sitting up straighter.

"What?"

"He has a pulse. Somehow, he has a heart." Zexion told me. My eyes widened and I felt his arm, and I too, felt a pulse.

"He...he has a heart...but how? I'm a nobody, Axel is a nobody, you and Demyxe are the same and yet Zaxiou doesn't have a heart..." I mumbeled, staring at my son.

Sora just stared with wide eyes with equal shock, not sure how we're going to tell Axel about this. I bit my lower lip and glanced at the other two.

"Don't tell anyone that he has a heart."

"But Roxa-"

"Especially Axel. I will confront Aerith with Xentshi when she comes back." I interrupted my other self.

Sora frowned and nodded, biting his lower lip. Zexion nodded before handing my son to my arms again. I held him close to me, with a soft hearted smile.

"Even though he has a heart...his name is still Xentshi." I told them, kissing his forehead.

"Understandable. Meanwhile, I'll go fetch some warm milk for him. I'm sure he's hungry." Zexion said and left towards the kitchen.

"Roxas...he's a miracle, are you sure you won't tell Axel about him?" Sora frowned at me.

"I..." I knew he was right. Xentshi was a miracle in so many ways. Axel would be more than proud if he found out, and he'll most likely start crying after he knew.

"I'll tell him soon after I tell Aerith. He needs to know, but I have to tell him." I promised myself, reassuring Sora with a smile.

He grinned and left to sit down on the couch next to Demyx. Not too long after, while I was taking a nap and Zexion sitting in a chair in my room feeding Xentshi, Riku and the others arrived back home. Aerith was quickly in my room, waking me up from my warm slumber to check on how the birth affected my body. When she gave me the clear she checked Xentshi. I knew it wouldn't take her long to figure out that my son had a heart. And when she did she turned to me with a soft, warm smile.

"Looks like you've got yourself a really amazing miracle, Roxas." she said.

I nodded. "Yea...he surprised me too."

"Well, your son has the ok from me. He's perfectly fine but I will have to keep daily check ups on him to make sure his heart is strong and steady. We don't want him to loose such a precious thing." she assured with a smile before heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

With Aerith giving the ok to Axel, he took no time to run into the room and quickly demanded a passionate and loving kiss. I could tell he was overly happy to have a son, and yet he was also seeking forgiveness for not being there while I was giving birth. Smiling in the kiss, I leaned up and kissed back just as passionate and silently told him I wasn't mad at him. Zexion cleared his throat and we parted, I gasped and breathed in much needed air while Axel chuckled.

"And what's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're just too cute." he commented with a grin.

I blushed and raised my arms signaling to hold Xentshi. Zexion gladly stood up and handed me my son. I held him close and smiled, before looking up to watch as Axel practically stared proudly at our son. I smiled. Our son. The thought made me happy, and I couldn't wait until we could start of just the three of us living together. I leaned up and met Axel's lips with mine, it was a gentle and loving kiss.

He gladly kissed back in the same gentleness, his tongue forced itself in my mouth and I shuddered. He smirked the kiss turned more passionate, his skilled tongue made me whimper and mewl. I gasped when he pulled away and started nipping my jawline, making me tilt my head to grant him more accesss mewling as quietly as possible. Axel nuzzled my neck, before he pulled away, recieving a whine from me, and he just grinned before taking hold of our son.

I smiled once again and watched as Axel stared in awe at Xentshi, holding him carefully and yet firmly so as not to drop the fragile bundle. He pecked Xentshi's forehead before he grinned down at me.

"I'm happy he has marks. I was hoping he would, but I didn't think they'd be opposite of mine." he said, and I nodded.

"Well, there had to be some differences. His eyes, they're a deeper and darker shade, like my own. At first I had thought they were blue, but realized they were green." I stated, watching as Xentshi yawned and closed his eyes.

"I'm slightly disappointed about the eyes. I'm very fond of your blue eyes." Axel announced, but smiled. "I don't mind, as long as they're the same dark and deep shade, even if they're green."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I rather like his eyes green, too many of us have blue eyes."

"But an equal amount of green too." he pointed out. I couldn't help but nod, but seriously, most of the people I know have some sort of shade of blue. That also included Sora's friends.

I sighed and leaned my head against the pillow. I wasn't tired, but was rather debating how I could tell him our son had a heart. Axel glanced at me and tilted his head, I probablly looked tired to him and he leaned forward to nip my neck. His teeth grazed over his favorite spot, where I was most sensitive. I moaned, tilting my head to grant him more access.

"A-Axel..."

"Hm?" he grinned deviously, before he bit down.

I bit my lower lip to stop myself from screaming, which came out as a whimper. His mouth sucked hard and I writhed, shuddering as his actions went straight to my groin.

"Axel...I need to...tell you something..." I managed to say.

He groaned and pulled away from my neck. "About...?"

"Xentshi."

"What about him?"

"Let me hold him first."

Axel raised an eyebrow and once again my son was back into my arms. He was still sleeping, shifted slightly but remained asleep.

"So...what about him?" Axel pressed on.

"He...has a heart."

Axel stared at me. His eyes were wide in shock, his body seemed to have frozen as he stood there, staring at me.

Then he bursted out laughing. I blinked, I certainly didn't expect that reaction.

"Funny Roxas!" he grinned.

"Axel, I'm serious. Xentshi has a heart." I frowned. "Come here, feel his arm."

He reached forward and I gently took his hand to softly pinch our son's wrist over the vein. After a few minutes his eyes widened, he felt the pulse. Axel took a few steps back.

"No-you're wrong, that can't be! We're both nobodies, how could a child of both parents being nobodies have a heart?! Zaxiou doesn't have one!"

"Axel, I don't know how but he does have a heart." I tried to convince him.

From here, I didn't know what to do. Axel was scared, that much I could tell. And if he didn't calm down soon, Xentshi would wake up and start crying. The tiny bundle was already shifting, scrunching his eyes to keep in touch with his sleep. I bit my lower lip and glanced at Axel, who was staring at our son. He took another step back before he turned and ran out.

_'Sora...' _I called out, tears welled up in my eyes. When he walked in, the tears fell and I couldn't help but sob.

"Roxas, what happened? I saw Axel run out and-"

"Sora...just take him. Take Xenthsi to the baby crib." I wept, biting my lower lip.

Sora nodded, and took Xentshi from my arms and headed for the door. Before he was halfway out, Sora turned to frown at me.

"I'll send Aerith."

I shook my head. "No...I'll be fine."

"But Roxas-"

"Just go." I whimpered, turning my head away from him.

He sent a last glance at me before he left. When the door closed, I let the tears continue to fall.

* * *

Axel was sitting against the wall, shoulders hunched, arms wrapped around his chest. He was thinking over what had just happened. Axel had an adorable, and healthy son. Sure, he was born a week early, but what scared him most was that his son had a heart. And neither he, nor Roxas had a heart. While Xentshi grew older, he would experience feelings. Feelings that Axel and Roxas didn't know or understand. For the record, Axel was scared that he wouldn't be a good father. It was tough enough to be a nobody, but for both parents be a nobody and their son a somebody made Axel's fear worsen.

Zexion walked by, just finished feeding Zaxiou when he noticed a very un-Axel-like-person in the corner of his eye. The blunette stopped, and took a glance at the scared stiff red head. Instantly knowing the situation, Zexion voluntarily made his way to sit next to Axel .

"Seems like you didn't take the information too well." Zexion sighed.

"I...well...Zexion? Were you scared? You know, when you...became a parent?" Axel asked, continuing his staring at the floor.

"Yes. I was very scared. Every parent gets scared at first, but after a while you get over it. It's normal, even for us nobodies." Zexion replied.

"But...Xentshi...he has a heart, if he asked me about certain feelings...I wouldn't be of much help." the red head lowered his chin to his knees.

"What do you think, of Xentshi's heart? Do you see it as a curse, or a miracle?"

Axel blinked, staring at the emo who was staring off into space.

"Zaxiou, she may have no heart because she was born prematurely. If she was to survive, she had to give up her heart. I know she had one from the beginning, now and then when I fall asleep, I heard her heartbeat. But if she kept it, after being born, she wouldn't survive for long. So, I guess I envy you. But I'm happy enough with Zaxiou as she is now." Zexion explained.

"So...what you're saying is...I shouldn't be afraid, just accept Xentshi as he is, and be happy for him?" Axel asked, straightened his shoulders.

Zexion nodded before he stood up. "But first, I think you owe someone an apology. The first floor reeks of tears."

Axel watched his friend leave, and it took a few moments to realize what he meant. The red head quickly stood up, and headed downstairs to Roxas's room.

Roxas P.O.V.

I was about to fall asleep from all the crying, when I felt familiar long arms wrapped around me. Lips brushed my neck, pecking here and there apologetically before I was turned to my other side to face Axel. He smiled weakly, before pecking my cheeks and then his lips barely met mine and I calmed down. I hiccuped and he pulled away with a small smirk of amusement.

"Roxas...I'm sorry for acting like a coward earlier. I got scared...being a new parent and all, I didn't expect our first son to actually have a heart." he said softly, nuzzling my cheek.

I hiccuped and blinked. "First son?"

"If you wish to have one kid that's fine with me. But the point is, I'm sorry for running out on you earlier. Do you forgive me?" he looked slightly scared, and hopeful that I would.

I nodded, hiccuping a few times. "I forgive you, you know I love you."

He smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. I happily kissed back, a few times I hiccuped but he didn't pull away. Instead his tongue brushed against my bottom lip, demanding for entrance. I granted him what he wanted, and sighed when his tongue massaged mine. For a few moments he continued the loving, gentle and passionate kiss before his tongue left my mouth. And for a few minutes longer, it was jsut a gentle touch of our lips until I hiccuped. He grinned at my pouting expression, before nuzzling my cheek.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Hm?" I yawned, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Since our son has a heart, do you want his name to be Xentshi, or a different name?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Xentshi. Unless you want a better name?" I glanced up to his face.

"Hm...Xentshi. It's already stuck in my head." he grinned.

I smiled and nuzzled closer, closing my eyes and sighed.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"Love you." he said, one of his hands reached up to gently ruffle through my hair.

"Love you too." I smiled, before I sighed and let sleep to take over.

* * *

Shado: well, now that this is updated I hope you enjoyed! And hopefully the problem with my other fanfic won't be of much of a problem anymore. Other than that, everything is fine!

1) Well, I was fond of the name Xentshi. So, I hope you liked.

-GASP- Sora had a baby!? What happened? Review and find out!

Review plz!

* * *


	10. Son Of A Devil

* * *

Shado: Ok! On for the new chap! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 10 **Son Of A Devil

* * *

Over the next few days Aerith checked on Xentshi twice a day, making sure he was fed and that he was healthy. And to my surprise, Sora didn't tell anyone that my son had a heart. He actually kept that secret to himself, but other than that he was the same old hyper active keyblade master. Zexion didn't say a hint either, not that I expected him to since he can keep secrets.

Meanwhile, Axel was showering me with love, and I mean he sort of treats me as his lovable house wife. When I help with the chores, Axel was not far behind every now and then doing chores turned into running around the house trying to catch me. Sometimes Demyx or Sora would join in, running around teasing Axel that he couldn't catch us. Tifa would try to stop us, but Cloud just laughed as her yelling was unfazed as we continued to play.

"Let them have their fun, Tifa. They're just kids." Cloud said, taking over cooking duty as to not let the food Tifa left burn.

"Well, one of them just _had_ a kid. To think, they could have grown more mature by now." huffed the dark haired woman, crossing her arms.

"Maybe when the kid grows. Right now they're just having their fun. Besides, you wanted to see them laugh and smile right? The past few months they weren't very happy." Cloud pointed out.

"Well, its just that this house needs a tune up. You know that you can't do all of it on your own." Tifa frowned, watching her friend making lunch.

I was around the corner, I didn't mean to listen in but it was hard not to since I was now back to dusting. And everywhere else in the house was quiet, except for the tv in the living room where the others who had finished their jobs. Even the two newly added members of this temporary were being quiet for once, for it was their nap time. Temporary. I frowned at the thought, sure nobodies were unwelcome here but I liked it here.

"And what do you want me to do? Ask Leon for help? He hasn't been talking to me Tifa, he's acting like I never existed." the blond sighed.

I blinked, Leon must not really like me since I was the first nobody to come here. I bit my lower lip as I heard Tifa groan as she paced a few times around the kitchen.

"Cloud, sometimes you need to ask. Sure, Leon is a jerk half the time, but if you really ask nicely and say that you really need the help-"

"I already did. And guess what he did? Shut the door at my face." Cloud hissed, breaking the corn he was preparing to bake with a loud _snap_.

He was really mad. I could tell he was trying his best to calm down, since he kept on breaking a couple more corn with a harsh snap and crack. Tifa sighed and began to help him with the cooking. Everything was quiet again, and I just realized that I had stopped dusting just to listen to them talk. Biting my lower lip, I strained to listen some more.

"You didn't tell me, why?" Tifa asked, hurt from not being told the truth.

"Because you wouldn't take it lightly. And, I'm sorry Tifa, but I don't think there will be a future for me and Leon. Not with the way he's acting like a complete bastard." Cloud answered.

I gently set the duster down, and made my way to the front door. I had passed the living room, and Axel got up to follow me with a curious gaze.

"Where ya going?" he asked.

"To set things straight with a certain brunette gunman." I growled.

"Leon? Why? What did he do?" Axel raised an eyebrow, clearly confused with this new attitude of mine that didn't include mood swings.

"Cloud needs help with the house, I guess its something about remodeling or fixing it, and Leon was being a total asshole to him when he asked for help." I explained, putting on my light blue jacket.

"And you're trying to set things straight...why?" Axel tilted his head, snaking an arm around my shoulders.

"Well...I want to be of some help here, and Cloud said 'I don't think there will be a future for me and Leon'. I may not know him that well, but I have a feeling he has a crush on Leon."

"And Leon doesn't know?"

"I don't think so. But I can imagine that there were signs and Leon was oblivious to them." I shrugged.

"Ok, now that I hear more and more of this, the more I realize that he is a complete jerk. But you sure you want to intervene?" Axel asked me, his intense green eyes staring into mine.

I nodded. "It's the least I could do to repay Cloud for taking everyone into his house for the past few months."

He stared at me, then he grinned and leaned to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Well then, I'm coming with. But I'll stay out of the way, if he tries anything I will throw my chakrams." he warned as his grin widened.

"Ah, ok then. Now let's go." I said, heading out the door.

About ten minutes later I found Leon's house, and Axel hid on the side as I stood in front of the door. Taking in a deep breath, I knocked. Not too long afterwards the door opened to reveal Leon, who grimaced when he saw me. His expression turned cold, as he glared down at me.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"Why did you turn Cloud away like that? He asked you for help, and what do you do? Shut the door in his face! Why did you do that when he came to you, someone he admires, for help?" I questioned him, I don't know where this courage came from, but right now I wasn't afraid of Leon.

"Because of you nobodies he's gone too soft. And, I really don't like any of you, even the newborns." Leon crossed his arms.

"Listen here you bastard, hate me all you want, but don't you dare talk about my son that way!" I screamed.

"I can talk all I want." he said, about to close the door.

"For your information, my son has a heart just like you! So don't you dare start saying shit about him, when you never even met him or Zaxiou." I shouted, watching him as Leon slowly opened the door to stare at me.

"Your son, has a heart?" he asked me.

"He does, Aerith can prove it. I don't know how, or why, but he has a heart. All I know is that he'll be the lucky one, like you."

"Like me how?" he raised an eyebrow.

"To have someone love him. Because I know that there is someone that loved you, and all you did was push him away and made him suffer." I growled lowly at him.

"Who the hell are you talking...?" Leon's eyes widened, realizing who I was talking about and he leaned against the doorframe.

"Cloud...does he really-"

"You're running out of time if you wish to be with him. Earlier I heard him say that there may not be a future for you and Cloud." I said, crossing my arms.

"So what's it gonna be? Are you going to swallow your pride, and help Cloud? Or are you going to be a bastard and miss out the only, and last opportunity with Cloud?" I asked.

He stared at me for a few moments, sighing as he grabbed his keys and stepped onto the porch to lock his door. I blinked a few times, watching him until I realized that he was really taking this chance. A smile crept on my face, and Axel grinned as he made himself known.

"Let's go." Leon said, leading the way back to Cloud's mansion.

Soon I walked into the mansion to find everyone in it walking around trying to find me. Instantly Sora yelled out that I was home, and he screamed Axel's and Leon's name too. Everyone instantly ran to the front door, Cloud was the first and he stopped to stare at Leon in shock. Tifa gasped and put her hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Roxas what's going on?" Tifa asked, still staring at Leon.

"Look, I'm sorry I eavesdropped, but I had to do something. And this was my way of repaying Cloud." I explained, and once I was done one of the newborns started crying.

"Now if you would all excuse me, I've got to check on who's crying." I said, walking upstairs to the nursery.

When I came into the nursery, I found that it was Xentshi who was crying. I gently picked him up and held him close, cooing softly to him as I rocked him.

"Hey, calm down little one. What's wrong?" I asked him.

Xentshi continued crying, and I sniffed the air. My nose may not be as sensitive as Zexion's, but I could easily tell if the diaper needed to be changed. Turned out that it wasn't the diaper, so it means he was just hungry. Still cooing to him as I made my way to the kitchen. Sighing, I glanced around to find something stable and soft for Xentshi to lay down. Finding none, I frowned. Well, looks like I'll practice mutli-tasking.

A few minutes of trying and failing later, Xentshi was crying like crazy. His face was red from all the crying, tears running down his cheeks like there was no tomorrow. I kept trying to calm him down, to be patient and he'll get his food. But him being a baby, and without a doubt had Axel's stubbornes, he continued crying. After the fifth try of making the formula, I accidently dropped the bottle and everything spilled on the floor.

"Roxas? You could have asked for help." someone said, making their way to the mess with a few paper towels.

"Well, I have to practice multi-tasking." I stated, stepping away as he held Xentshi with both hands now.

"Oh no, you're not gonna leave us." Aerith smiled. "You've spent too much time here, and besides, you have no where else to go right? Why not stay here and raise Xentshi?"

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, really you silly. I'm sure no one would mind, and your secret will be kept between those who know. Now that Leon isn't someone to worry about, I can assure you that you'll be happy here. I mean, happier than you are now." she nodded, throwing away the wet paper towels.

"I...but wouldn't I need to have some sort of papers to show that I'm a somebody?"

"I talked to Cloud about it, and he wouldn't mind if you were to be his younger brother. He also knows a friend who could take Axel into his family, by name that is." Aerith offered, still with her sweet smile.

This feeling in my chest, was it bewilderment? I guess it was, because for some reason I felt excited and happy to know that I was finally accepted somewhere other than the organization. I smiled at her, silently thanking her before I settled Xentshi into her arms. She gave me a puzzled look when I innocently kissed her cheek and ran out to find Axel. Normally I don't kiss anyone's cheek, but I was so happy I couldn't stop myself. Besides, I only have my eyes set on the one man who is the father of my son.

When I saw him, I skidded to a halt to turn and jumped into his arms. He laughed and held onto my legs as I wrapped them around his waist. He twirled around in circles, the two of us giggling like no tomorrow. Zexion raised an eyebrow at us as he passed by, while Demyx grinned with a slight confused expression as to why we were so happy and giggly. Once they left, Axel stopped twirling in circles to squash me against the wall. I didn't pay no mind and pulled him into a kiss.

"So, why so happy all of a sudden, Roxy?" he asked after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you perhaps have an idea on where to live and raise Xentshi?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Well, what do you think if we stay here? Cloud can deal with the paperwork, and he has a friend who can take you into the family name. We could just be the long lost brothers, reunited when Sora brought us home." I suggested, watching as his worried expression turned into his casual grin.

"Sounds like a plan. Now, who would take me in? I haven't seen any redheads in this town." he asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't get the chance to ask, I was so happy I left Xentshi with Aerith to tell you the news."

"Aw, and here I was hopin' to find someone to be part of the family." he frowned in a fake attempt to make me feel guilty.

"Oh hush, you'll find out when we tell Cloud we'll stay." I smacked the side of his head playfully and he grinned.

"But what about McEmo and Mr. High-On-Crack?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

I blinked, taking a few moments on who he meant.

"Oh, I'm sure Zexion and Demyx can find a place here too. I wouldn't seperate the little ones when they are already friends." I said, my arms tightened their grip around his shoulders as I nuzzled his chest, taking in his spicy-cinnamon scent.

I sighed, as he showered me with sweet kisses along my cheeks, neck and a lil bit on my shoulders. Finally his lips met mine, in a tender, sweet kiss. I sighed again in content, and he licked my bottom lip then pulled away. I whined when I opened my mouth for him to enter, but he had pulled away to tease me unfairly. He grinned, chuckling as I pouted at him.

"That was for randomly jumping into my arms without warning." he chuckled, pecking my cheek.

I pout even more. "But thanks to me, we have a place to stay where we won't have to be afraid of being ourselves."

"Hm...that's true. Buuut, you still jumped into my arms without warning." I knew he couldn't resist my pouting any longer, I could see it in his face.

By now my lower lip was quivering, my eyes giving him the 'big kitty eyes' similiar to Puss 'n Boots. He growled, all sense of his control snapped. Lips crashed into mine, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth, not that I minded. I moaned softly as his tongue massaged mine, loving his taste. When he pulled away we breathed heavily to catch our breath. My cheeks were flushed, and he couldn't help but grin.

"You just love to grin don't you?" I laughed, once I was able to have enough oxygen in my system to talk.

"It's my second...no third thing I love." he chuckled, pecking my nose.

"Oh? And what's the first two things?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Xentshi, is number two." he said, kissing my cheek.

"And you, are number one." another kiss on my other cheek.

"Aw, I love you too." I smiled.

We both laughed, nuzzling our noses together in an eskimo kiss. My smile mirrored his own, and our foreheads remained in contact as we stared into each others eyes. Was this what heaven felt like? Was this supposed to be normal for a nobody, a couple should be like in a relationship? Was it even possible for us nobodies to feel this content, even if we didn't have hearts? All I could say, was yes to all of the above.

This was what happiness felt like. To be with the one you love everyday, a new member of my family to look after, friends to watch over and help me. To be showered with love everyday, from everyone around me even if some of us didn't have a heart. This new change was strange to me, for I've never felt so happy before. I guess it was a blessing to arrive here, all those months ago when I was alone, four months with child, and had no friends.

And now here I am. Happy as a clam.

If only I knew that danger was just around the corner.

* * *

The next day, it was the day Cloud called in his friend to come over. It was then I found out who might take Axel in, his name was Reno Sinclair. From what I've heard from Tifa, he was a stuck up bastard, loud-mouth pervert with amazing bright red hair, and very bright green eyes. He even had marks on his face, somewhat similiar to Axel's. Well now, if he likes Axel enough then they'd make the perfect brother cover up.

When I heard the door open, Axel was leaning against the wall in the living room, arms crossed. I was sitting on the couch, with Cloud next to me with his legs crossd, clearly nervous.

"All righty! Where's the lil bucker I'm supposed ter take in, eh?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

"In here, Reno." growled Leon, who was pacing around the living room.

The new guy walked in, and my eyes widened. He could _easily _pass as Axel's brother by looks without a doubt. Indeed his hair was bright red, brighter than Axel's. It was long and tied in a ponytail in the back, on the top of his head were spiked with goggles in the fluffy mess. His mako green eyes examined his almost twin, and I noticed two red lines under his eyes. He was thin, and smaller in height compared to Axel.

"Whoa...ya weren't kiddin' Cloudy, he friggin' looks like me but taller!" Reno snickered, leaning on one leg as he crossed his arm with a wide grin.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "We may look alike, but we don't talk alike. And the name is Axel, commit it to memory."

"Whoa, just calm down, yo. I mean no harm, and I'm not sure if you know this, but the name's Reno. Got it?" Reno shot back, poking his temple to add symphasis.

I watched as they both grinned, really they were very similiar in more ways in one.

"Ya know, I think I like this guy. He looks and talks like a street rat, but then again I'm not one to judge." Axel snickered, uncrossing his arms.

"Hah, I could say the same thing, yo. Now what do we have here?" Reno asked, turning his eyes onto me.

"Roxas, and I'm already owned." I smirked at him.

He cursed under his breath. "Damn! All the good ones are always taken."

"You'll find someone eventually. Hopefully. I don't know if anyone can stand your bad mouth language." Cloud shrugged.

"And what the fuck is dat supposed ter mean!? I can be civilized if I wanted to, yo!" Reno retorted back.

I raised my eyebrows, now I see why no one wants him. Sure, he's got looks, but a bad mouth. And by the look on my love's face, he thought the same.

"Yea, when hell freezes over. Now are you going to agree with Axel being your brother or not?" Leon growled as lightly as he could.

Reno chuckled to himself. "Ya, I'll take the kid into the family. At least now I won't be so lonely, yo. Everyone else dead 'n all."

"Good, then let's get started on the paper work."

As soon as Cloud said that, my whole body stiffened, the familiar air of danger filled my senses. I quickly stood up, gathered my keyblades and ran out the front door. Everyone shouted my name and followed, their weapons in tow. Even Reno had a weapon at hand, a metal stick thing and I had a feeling it could do more than just whack the hell out of someone's brains. There, in the middle of the street, was two figures of the organization.

I stared, they held two bundles of newborns, actually one was more of a toddler and the other was probably a few days old. I lowered my keyblades slightly, waiting for them to reveal themselves.

"Ha! And this is the thanks they give us, returning Sora's baby." huffed the shorter of the two, and my eyes widened.

"Larxene?"

"And to warn them that the rest of the organization is gathering to attack this world." groaned the other, again my eyes widened.

"Marluxia?"

"Yes, it is us. You can put your weapons away." the pink haired nobody sighed, removing his hood.

"What do you want?" Axel demanded.

"Just to help you guys, jeez. Oh, and some of the other members will help defeat the Superior, but they won't make their move until the last moment." Larxene smiled evilly as she flicked her hood off.

"Wait, the organization is getting ready to attack here?" Cloud asked, settling his sword on his back.

"Correct. And with Larxene and I betraying the Organization as a distraction, it will only be two left to stay by the Superior's side until the very end." Marluxia explained, handing the toddler to me.

I almost dropped the kid, for he weighed much more than Xentshi and Zaixou put together. Glancing at the little bundle, I realized this was Sora's lost son. He had spiky brown hair, with silver streaks all around his head. His big blue eyes blinked and stared at me, as he tilted his head with curiosity.

"Sora's child. Larxene and I were busy taking care of him while everyone else did a search for the four of you." the pink haired man sighed.

"Sukai...damn he's heavy." I said, doing my best to hold him up while I mentally called Sora out.

When everyone arrived back into the living room, Sora and Riku walked in. Riku recognized Sukai and ran to me to take him. I watched as Sukai was reunited with his parents, the pair of them hugging him close and muttering thank you to Marluxia and Larxene.

"There's a catch, I know it. The two of you always had a catch when it came down to helping others." Axel growled, crossing his arms as he glared at the new couple.

Larxene giggled as she smiled deviously. "We want a place to raise our daughter. If everything goes into plan, we'll stay on your side."

"How much time do we have left until the organization attacks?" Leon demanded, giving the two new nobodies a cold stare.

"At least two more hours, three at the most." Marluxia replied. "By then this whole town will be cleared, and we'd be ready."

"Which ones would stay by your so called Superior and what do they look like?" Cloud questioned.

"First one is Saix, he has long blue hair and looks like an elf with scar that looks like an 'X' on his face." Marluxia explained.

"He's the Superior's puppy dog, more like his man servant." Zexion added when he walked in. "You'll easily spot Xemnas when you see Saix."

"And the other two?"

"Xaldin, big bulky man with side burns. He has spears as weapons, and has the power of wind. Anyone who fights him will have to have a great amount of speed and power to not get knocked down by him."

Zexion visibly flinched by the description. I realized then that Xaldin was the reason why Zaxiou was born prematurely. I inwardly growled, because of Xaldin and his spears, Zexion went through hell and a whole lot of pain. My hands fisted to calm myself, to save my anger for the upcoming battle.

"And that leaves Lexaus. He's more bulky and has more muscle than Xaldin, light brown curly but spiky hair. You won't miss him." Larxene shrugged.

"Lexaus? But he doesn't agree to the Superior at all. Why do you think he will stay with the Superior?" Zexion questioned, staring at the pair.

"Because he wants revenge on Demyx taking his little emo." the tall woman giggled.

Zexion lowered his gaze, biting his lower lip. Demyx frowned and glanced worriedly at his lover. Tension and silence began to build up in the room. Tifa sighed and stood up.

"All right, Cloud, Leon, and Reno. You three come with me to help clear everyone out to hide at Merlin's place. He can ward off any danger to his castle, so while he does that, we take them head on with no fear of injuring any civilians." Tifa said, heading out the door as the three men she ordered followed.

"I'll get my potions and healing medicines ready. And there should be at least three people here to help me defend the little ones." Aerith added, once the four left the house and made her way to the kitchen.

"All right kiddies, I'll be staying here." Larxene volunteered.

"I thought you enjoyed giving others pain?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still recovering from giving birth, dumbass." she shot back with a death glare.

"I'll be staying. My wound is still healing." Zexion said.

"I'll...stay here too." Demyx added, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Then its settled. The rest of us will meet them head on." Axel sighed, crossing his arms.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I turned around, watching the streets through the window outside. I saw a flash of silver, and instantly my keyblades were back into my hands, raised up in defense.

"Larxene, Sora, run!!" I shouted just before the window glass broke.

The two ran down the hallway just in time to avoid the scattering glass, and I raised my keyblades up higher to block the seven foot long katana. Marluxia instantly lunged forward with his pink scythe, and the nightmare jumped back to dodge the swing of the deadly weapon.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the unusual colorings for a scythe.

"Oh? It matches you." he commented, dodging another swing.

"Don't underestimate me." Marluxia hissed.

"I don't plan to."

The Nightmare leaped back, now in the middle of the street. I jumped after him, Marluxia jumped after me but remained on the sidelines. When Sephiroth raised his sword up high, I leaped again and attacked with both keyblades. He blocked, and using his sword, he pushed me into the air like the first time we fought. His wing raised and he flew after me. When he was a few feet away, I raised my keyblades and my thirteen shields surrounded Sephiroth.

"Now that I have my powers back, its time to show you how powerful I can be!" I shouted at him.

Before he could blink, I shot my Light orbs at him from all sides. He tried to block them off with his sword, but too many attacked him so quickly and the orbs exploded upon contact with him. Sephiroth lost altitude, but remained in the air by about ten feet off the ground. The thirteen shields dissipated, and I levitated Oblivian in the air, swirling it in circles as I sent is as a boomerang at the nightmare.

A second after I sent Oblivian, I glided in high speed towards him with Oathkeeper, keeping my free arm out of his vision to give him the illusion that I was readying myself for a powerful swing of the keyblade. I hit him with Oathkeeper hard on his side, and Oblivian struck at the joint of his wing and shoulder. He cursed as the hit caused temporary paralysis and he fell. As he fell I struck him ten more times at different angles.

Cloud and the other three that went to warn the city, came back to witness the last few attacks on Sephiroth before he landed on his feet, slightly kneeling. I stood a few feet away, not even panting from the recent show of energy. Sephiroth growled and lunged at me with his sword raised. Something glowed in the corner of my eye, and I realized that he was using a Firage Materia. I was about to dodge, when I realized that the house was right behind me. Biting my lower lip I sliced through one with Oblivian, blocked the second with Oathkeeper while the third hit me straight on.

"Ow." I hissed. But for some reason, there was little damage from the Firaga attack.

After the last fireball hit, I quickly glided out of Sephiroth's attack. I rushed forward to attack at different sides and angles in high speed, bringing intense damage on the nightmare. But before I was about to make my eighth attack on him with this speed, his wing flapped and teleported out of here. I stopped, my keyblades dissipating while I huffed a few stray bangs that were over my eyes.

"Whoa! Nice Roxas! You've grown more powerful than the last time I saw you fight!" Demyx cheered, his casual happy grin widened from one ear to the other.

I blinked, was he really saying the truth or was I really more powerful before I got pregnant? Sora bounded towards me with an equally large grin compared to Demyx.

"I forgot to tell you, having a child and your powers grow an excessive amount." Sora explained, still wearing his wide grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "You tell me this now?"

"Ehehen...I said I forgot to tell you all right?" Sora crossed his arms.

I shook my head. "Whatever."

"Oi, is everyone in town safe and away?" Axel asked.

"Yup. Everyone is safe in basements or sent to Merlin's place." Tifa nodded.

"Nice work on driving Sephiroth away, Roxas." Leon commented.

I shrugged. "He had it coming."

"All right, let's get going. If anything the organization should arrive any minute." Cloud ordered, leading the way to the center of the city.

"Let's go peeps!" Reno cheered, following the leading blond.

I raised an eyebrow but brushed my random thoughts away and followed, Axel next to me. The others that didn't volunteer to stay behind followed in a close clutch. Marluxia was a few paces behind me and Axel, while Leon walked along my left. Sora was on my right, with Riku in tow. Tifa, Yuffie, and Reno took up the rear. I saw a flash of silver to my right, and I glanced over and strained to see if it was either Riku's hair or a certain someone else.

Seeing nothing, my attention went back ahead. The flash was probably Riku's hair. We continued on towards our destination, all in silence. The only noise was the usual clatter of our shoes on the street pavement. For some reason the sound of our shoes on the street calmed me, at least the edge of my anxiety. I don't know why I feel anxious about this fight, but it probably had something to do with protecting the babies. Xentshi, Zaxiou, Sukai, and the most recent - Larxene's daughter.

Weird how silence can help take the edge off. When we reached the center of town, everyone stopped and spread out. Weapons ready, I stood not too far from Cloud with Axel on my left. I inhaled deeply, trying to help calm myself. Axel noticed and he gave me a smirk, pecking my cheek to try and help me. I smiled weakly, silently thanking him for helping.

"Anyone want to call dibbs say so now." Marluxia said out of the blue.

"I'll take the Superior." I growled.

"And I'll help." Sora pitched in.

"Fine, then I call Saix, the bastard has some payback for me." Axel huffed, twirling his chakrams with anticipation.

I raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"For fucking setting me up." he replied.

Seeing Axel this angry, I didn't press on the matter. Usually he didn't curse, unless he was deadly serious. And when he was this serious, it was best not to question him until after he settled the situation. And that, let me tell you, mostly resolves many three degreee burns on whoever was on the receading end. Well for anyone besides me, I'd imagine he'd probably try something more pleasurable...Cough cough.

A few minutes later of waiting, the organization arrived. Their hoods on, they stared at us, with my guess with shock. The Superior stepped forward and lowered his hood, glancing at everyone of use facing him. His sharp, yellow eyes gazed on me last, slight glaring, slightly loathing.

"Number XIII, you're a bigger thorn on my side for much too long." Xemnas hummed.

"Good, cuz this thorn is going to destroy you!" I lunged forward in great speed.

Sora lunged after me, heading Xemnas straight on while I attacked at different angles. And then the battle began, Axel took on Saix like he said but with some help with Reno and his...metal stick weapon. Marluxia attacked Lexaus and Vexen with some help with Riku (why Riku was helping Marluxia of all people on our side I don't know). Tifa and Yuffie took on Luxord and Xigbar, amazingly Tifa was able to add some damage to them despite the fact she only had her punches and kicks. And lastly Cloud and Leon teamed up to fight Xaldin.

Just when I thought things were going well for the first twenty minutes into the battle, Xigbar managed to get one of his large bullets through Tifa's chest. She gasped and fell, hand over her wound as she tried her best to stay concious and breathe. Leon was nearest, and fired at Xigbar so Tifa could take a Hi-Potion. The second Leon was distracted, Xaldin attacked with all of his spears at Cloud. The ear splitting scream stopped me momentarily to glance at Cloud. My eyes widened to realize that three of the spears pierced Cloud's body.

The first one was the worst of all three, it struck his right lung as his breathing became raspy and desperate. The second spear was just below his last rib on his left, making his other side hurt to even breathe. The last of the spears was straight through his right thigh, the knee he was kneeling on to keep himself up. Leon shouted something and he turned his attention back on Xaldin, blinded with rage.

"Sora, keep Xemnas at bay as long as you can!" I shouted as I ran to help Cloud.

I heard my other shout something, but I didn't pay attention to the words. The three spears were retracted and Cloud fell. I quickly ran to his fallen and bloody body, using two Hi-Potions on the first two wounds. It seemed to have helped but he was still fading, his eyes distant and his breathing still raspy and heavy. I heard another scream and I glanced up to see the first few feet of the familiar sword of Sephiroth piercing Xaldin on the left side of the chest. Right where the heart should be, but sometimes depending on the attack it still eleminates a nobody the same way.

"No one, can kill Cloud but me." Sephiroth whispered before Xaldin dissipated into the air.

The Nightmare gave me slight glare, and I realized he wore the same wounds as Cloud. And with a smirk, Sephiroth teleported out. I blinked, before using a potion on Cloud's thigh to help him stand. As gentle as I could, I helped him up and slung his arm around my shoulder and my other arm around his middle, careful to avoid the wound under his ribs. Carefully I lead the distant blond back to the mansion.

We walked as quickly as we could, and when we were a few yards away I stopped for the both of us to take a breath.

"Aerith! Zexion! Demyx! I need some help here!" I shouted when both of our breathing calmed down somewhat.

"I'll...be fine...back...to the...battle..." Cloud huffed between panting.

"No, you need to be healed. You got that? I nearly lost Axel a few months back, and without you guys I would have lost Xentshi from all the stress too. No matter what I'm not gonna loose you." I glared at him slightly.

Aerith and the other two I called came running out. The flower girl gasped when she saw the amount of damage on Cloud. She bit her lower lip, while she reached out to her friend's shoulder. Gently, Demyx picked up Cloud bridal style and he quickly headed back into the mansion with Aerith in tow. Zexion sighed and glanced at me.

"Everyone else doing fine?" he asked.

"Good, so far. Tifa had some trouble but I think she's doing fine. Unfortunately her wound created a domino effect, and Xaldin's spears pierced Cloud." I explained.

Zexion nodded. "His spears are deadly, I can tell you it will take a long time for Cloud to breathe normally again."

"Oh, yours and Cloud's fatal wounds are avenged." I said, turning back to the battle field.

"Really? And who it is do I give thanks to?" Zexion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sephiroth."

Zexion's P.O.V.

I stared, as the keyblade master ran back towards the battle field. I couldn't question Roxas' explanation, he wouldn't lie. But why would Sephiroth randomly step into a battle he wasn't even supposed to be a part of? I doubt he would stay for long, considering his wounds from the battle against Roxas not too long ago. Not to mention, it was most probable that he was avenging Xaldin for injuring Cloud to the point he was in the near brink of death.

Sighing, I turned back to the mansion. Ten minutes later and a loud bang sounded in the street. Instantly I ran outside with Demyx behind, only to stop and stare at Lexaus bounding down the street. He spotted us, and his attention was instantly on me. With a battle cry, Lexaus raised his weapon at me. Quickly I used my illusions, and I was a twin Demyx. The two of us ran in circles around the bulky man, confusing him on which one of us was me.

We stopped, and we both grinned.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Demyx mocked.

"Can't figure out which one is which?" I snorted.

"Damn it all Zexion! Your illusions have gotten more realistic!" Lexaus yelled.

"What can I say-"

"After all I had-"

"A baby recently. And-"

"My powers have gotten stronger-"

"Because of it."

My lover and I chimed like a pair of twins finishing the other's sentences. Lexaus growled and before he attacked, a sudden cry from inside the mansion started. Soon all three babies inside were crying, either from a chain effect from one or because they finally woke up from all the noise. Huffing, Lexaus decided to change his attack from us to the babies. My eyes widened, he wanted to harm my daughter!

I lunged at him, ready to tear his head off when he struck me where Xaldin's spear sliced through. I screamed, and the illusion dissappeared and I landed on my side fetal style. My hands clutched on the reopened wound, I coughed a bit and blood poured out. Demyx was having a panic attack, not sure whether to defend Zaixou or help me.

"Go, you idiot. I've had worse." I growled.

"But-"

"Go!" I shouted.

He nodded and ran inside. Gathering up my strength, I managed to stand up and limp my way into the house. Aerith was busy with Cloud, so she couldn't get out to help the babies, so it was up to Larxene and Demyx while I try and calm the babies down. I arrived at the right hallway to nearly get electrified by one of Larxene's kunons.

"Larxene! Keep the damage to the house at a _minimum_!" I shouted when a vase broke.

"Oh, boohoo!" she struck her tongue out.

I growled, and limped my way into the nursery room, where the crying got louder and more demanding. Lexaus managed to get by Larxene, and was already inside with Demyx doing his best to distract the bigger nobody with attacks at a minimum. With quick ease, Lexaus pushed my lover to the floor, and glanced at each bundle to notice any resemblance Zaixou had of me. He saw her, and was about to grab her when Xentshi growled.

Newborn he may be, but I could tell he was smarter than he let on. At the moment Xentshi and Zaixou shared a twin baby crib, even though they're weeks apart. I watched as the child of the devil himself and an innnocent angel (even though he wasn't as innocent now), screamed and flames appeared out of nowhere on Lexaus' cloak. He screamed and ran out, I stepped out of the way just in time to avoid the flames.

"Demyx, go after him. I'm staying here." I ordered, casting a glance at Xentshi.

As soon as Demyx left, Larxene checked on her daughter. I watched her calm the newborn down, and I took a real glance at the newborn's looks. She had pink hair, but not in layers like Marluxia's. Her eyes were deep, dark green, just like Larxene's. And with this one glance I could tell this girl was going to be as evil and as bitchy as her mother.

"Her name is Faurxo, if she weren't a nobody she would have been named Furoa." Larxene explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Flower?"

She grinned and giggled. "She does have Marly's looks, and the only thing she has from me is her eyes and her brattyness."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I think I can understand that."

"Shut up." she frowned, settling Faurxo down and left to help Demyx.

I took a glance at Xentshi, who was blinking innocently as if nothing had happened.

"You really are the son of the devil." I said, he pouted. "But, I guess Roxas was the best to be your mom."

Xentshi giggled.

* * *

Shado: aha! I'm guessing the longest chappie EVER in this story! XDD A reward for the long wait, sorry but I had to get most of the plot into this one chap. After this it would be...how should I say this? The tip of the climax? This is only the beginning of it!

Faurxo: It's really a name based off of Furoa, which really does mean 'Flower'. I wanted the daughter to be more have Marly's looks, and a lil bit of brattyness from Larxene. I mean, sure she's a bitch, but she's the awesome kind! If you're not fighting her that is, then she's the painful kind. T.T But I don't play Chain of Memories, so I wouldn't exactly know! But I heard she really was tough to beat.

Review plz!

* * *


	11. To Earn Your Wing

* * *

Shado: All righty! New chap while I'm on my mom's computer since mine is having another battery problem. :smiley face: My computer hates me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 11 **To Earn Your Wing

* * *

When I arrived back into battle, I found that Saix was fighting side by side with Xemnas. Tifa and Yuffie were now on the sidelines cheering us on, I could tell Reno was close to join the two ladies if his stumbling was anything to go by. Leon ran out of bullets, so now he was fighting with the sword part of his weapon. Axel, who was fighting along side Reno, still continued on aiming his chakrams at Saix and a few times at the Superior. Riku I almost didn't recognize, since he transformed into his dark form and hovered a few feet above the battle.

"Roxas! Just in time, we were just about to go through the plan." Sora bounded towards me, taking the moment to breathe in gulps of air.

"All right, but first we need those two get weaker." I told him.

"But how? Almost everyone else is practically tired, we need to go through the plan now!" Sora pouted, tightening his grip on his keyblade.

"Let me do it. I'm still fairly fresh, since I just got back." I volunteered, as I manifested my keyblades into my hands.

"All right, just don't over do it all right?" My other sighed, watching me heading towards Xemnas.

_'Mou hitori no boku, right after my attack, you attack with Riku, all right?_' I told him through our connection.

_'All right._' Sora replied, following me a few paces behind.

"Roxas!"

I turned to see Zexion, Demyx, Larxene, and to my surprise Lexaus treading towards me. I blinked and waited for them to catch up.

"We're here to help." Zexion explained, his usually calm silver blue eyes turned cold when he saw the Superior.

"Ok, plan is taking place after my attack." I told them, waiting for them to nod before I levitated myself into the air.

The fighting ceased, now the Organization surrounded Saix and Xemnas in a circle, Leon and Reno stepped back to stay out of the way but close enough to attack if they were needed. Saix growled as he backed up against Xemnas, who glanced at every member of his organization in shock.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Saix practically howled.

"We're double crossing you, that's what." Larxene giggled with a grin, holding up her kunons at ready.

"Damn you all to hell. If all of you are double crossing me, then you won't get your hearts! You'll all continue to be nobodies for the rest of your lives." Xemnas huffed.

My thirteen shields surrounded the already incircled Saix and Superior, while avoiding the rest of the Organization at the same time. Xemnas glanced up at me, glaring up at me.

"Number XIII! You go with this attack and you won't have what you've always wanted." the Superior grinned.

I froze for a moment, yes he knew I wanted a heart more than anything. It was what I wanted for a very long time, but now...After all that happened the past nine months, I don't think it really mattered anymore. I have a home, I have friends, a supportive lover, and a son. Axel stared at me with worry, curious on what Xemnas meant. I sent my love a loving glance, silently telling him that what Xemnas meant wasn't important. He gave a curt nod, understanding what my look told him. I glanced back at Xemnas, my whole body glowing as I prepared my whole body for the attack.

"I don't need a heart to have feelings."

And I released my attack, everything turned pure, blinding white. Instead of the usual white balls of energy, it was a beam straight from the energy in my body and straight down to the two trapped nobodies on the ground ten feet below. The shields spread out, circling the beam clockwise to add more damage into the attack, slowly squeezing Saix and Xemnas. When the attack was almost finished, I sighed and then, the beams diminished.

As I floated in the air, I stared up at the sky. I spent all of my energy in that one attack, and I could feel my body tingling all over. The sky was now a rays of colors as deep reds, bright yellows, dark blues, light blues, and cool greens swirled in front of my eyes. Everything was distorted, and unfocused, and yet I somehow felt peaceful, and...happy. I heard Sora and Riku attack the Superior, with the others following suit with their weapons.

Saix was the first to go, who used himself as a shield to protect Xemnas in a final attempt to save him. I could tell this was the end, Xemnas was too weak to avoid all of the attacks, and soon his cries died down and I felt his pressence dissappear into nothing. Somewhere below, I heard someone yell my name, but the second I closed my eyes to blink, I knew no more.

Zexion's P.O.V.

We did it. We defeated the Superior, the plan had worked. And everyone was safe, I'd say we only had to worry about Cloud and Roxas. Speaking of Number XIII, I glanced up at him, noticing that he was just floating up there as if he was frozen in place. My eyes widened when I realized that by his scent, he too was about to diminish. He must have put his whole being into that attack!

"Roxas!" I shouted up at him, and when the others looked up, his body glowed and came apart like dirt in the wind.

"Aibou!" Axel shouted on the top of his lungs, but his shout was no use.

Roxas was gone.

I stumbled a little, nearly loosing my balance in shock. No, this wasn't supposed to happen! Roxas wasn't supposed to die, I didn't even get to tell him about Xentshi's power! Involuntarily, I fell to the ground, still somehow sitting up on my legs. Demyx knelt down next to me and brought me into an embrace. Besides Lexaus and Axel, Roxas was one of my first friends. And I was sure I was his very first friend he made in the organization.

I took a glance around, and everyone else was as shocked as I was. Axel was on his knees, a few tears escaped his eyes as he stared into space. Even Larxene seemed a little sad, while she bit her lip and smiled weakly at Marluxia who stared blankly where Roxas was floating in the air. The other two ladies, who were at the sidelines where unusually quiet, while they stood next to the other redhead and supporting him to stand up. The rest of the organization stared at the ground in slight guilt of what just hapened. I heard a gasp fro Sora, and I raised my head over Demyx's shoulder to see that the keyblade master held a hand to his heart while he stared unbelievingly at where his heart was.

"Sora, what is it?" I asked, standing up.

"I...feel his pressence...Roxas is barely alive, but I don't know where he is. He's...somewhere I've never been to. I don't think anyone's been there. Wherever he is..." Sora explained with a frown.

Everyone within hearing distance glanced at him, slight disbelief, slight in hope. Axel especially was hopeful, he wiped away the streaks on his face and held back the rest of his tears. He stood up and bit his lower lip, hesitating before walking closer to Sora. Axel stopped when he was two feet away from the keyblade master.

"Are you...really sure? That he's still alive?" he asked.

Sora nodded. "It's faint, but I feel that he is."

"He's not fused with you right?" I questioned.

"No, I would have known. He's somewhere else. I just don't know where. If he was in either this or any other world I could pinpoint where he is. But..." Sora lowered his gaze, I could tell he felt useless. I couldn't blame him.

"What do we do?" Demyx asked randomly.

"Simple. We wait. Now, Axel, your son needs you. When I last saw him he had that pyro of a grin on his face, and not too long ago he set Lexaus on fire." I told them, and everyone gave Axel a glance with a questionable raised eyebrow.

"...Really?"

"Yup." I nodded.

For a moment, Axel seemed proud. Then he smiled weakly and continued on down the street towards the house. Sighing, I followed with suit with Demyx at my side. For some odd reason, I felt like I should cuddle with Zaixou to help ease the shock of witnessing Roxas diminishing into nothing in mid-air. I let myself smile a little, my girl has that aura that grants comfort, and I have a feeling she got that from Demyx. We continued on to the mansion, and I almost ran to the nursery, picking up my daughter and cradled her tiny body in my arms.

Demyx grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder as we both stared at Zaixou. Her aqua green eyes stared almost knowingly at us as if she knew what had happened and she understood that we wanted something to cuddle with. She may have a few of Demy's looks combined with mine, but sometimes I think she's too smart for a baby born prematurely. Still, I love her.

Moments later I was still holding her in my arms while I sat on Demyx's lap while he sat in the couch chair with his arms around my waist. We watched as Zaixou fed from the bottle, her expression was so happy with so much loving that made me feel so proud to have her. I shivered slightly when Demyx nuzzled my neck, he sighed and closed his eyes in content.

"I love you." Demyx whispered, kissing my neck.

My eyes widened, he hadn't said that in such a long time. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks, he noticed and kissed my cheek apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I won't say it ag-"

"No, you can say it. It's just that..." I trailed off, turning my head to smile weakly at him.

"That what? What's the mattter?" he frowned.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy you dummy!" I smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

He froze for a moment, before he smiled into the kiss and pressed back. He gently worked his tongue to inside my mouth and I moaned softly. Zaixou giggled at us and we pulled away blushing deep red on our cheeks. She pouted at me, wanting another show of us kissing. I kissed her forehead to make her less interested, and it worked. Zaixou made her bubbling sound as if she disagreed to the sweet gesture. I chuckled as I smiled down at her, and she made this adorable face that was a mix of failed anger and a pout. Her eyes narrowed in the gesture of a filed anger expression, while her lower lip quivered in a pout.

I couldn't help but laugh, and Demyx laughed along with me as Zaixou giggled with a wide grin.

--------- Meanwhile, Somewhere Else -----------

I was surrounded in warmth, I don't know where I am. All I know that I felt warm, safe, and I had this strange feeling I was being cradled. My eyelids were weak, so I couldn't open them to see where I was. But at the moment I don't care. I felt as if all of my problems were released, and I had nothing to worry about. It was as if someone took away the worries, the pain, and I was being cradled to feel content. And yet, there was something missing. Something...brown.

Then I realized I was cradling someone else, and that someone was smaller than me. Slowly I forced my eyes open, and found spiky strawberry blond tickling my nose. Containing the sneeze, I glanced at his face, and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. I blinked, what's going on here? A part of me wanted to be with this one, but a small part of me wanted something to do with brown. But I can't remember anything that's brown...

Instinctively I leaned forward to nuzzle his surprisinly soft hair, giving him a few kisses along his cheek, jawline, and a few on his pale neck. He wiggled, and slowly his eyes opened to reveal deep azure jewels. He looked puzzled, and I leaned my forehead against his, feeling confused as he was. Really, now I couldn't decide. This small angel, or what brown represented. Our noses touched, and I couldn't help that I shouldn't try a little bit.

I leaned closer and my lips met soft plump ones. He didn't mind, in fact he kissed back nervously but surely. An intake of breath and I kissed a little harder, licking his lower lip and complied to my demand. I moaned softly at his sweet taste, and he began to gently suck on my tongue. We both moaned, and somehow I was on top of him, unzipping his jacket to reveal a bare chest. I couldn't help but smirk, nipping and kiss his soft yet firm skin. He sighed and gasped a few times, arching his back.

I licked his nipple, sighing and revishing his moan. He whimpered when I pulled away slightly in tease, staring into his eyes. When I glanced at his hair, I saw nice, brown hair just below the shoulders and bangs towards both sides. I blinked. His hair was strawberry blond and spiked again. That was weird. Shaking the thought away, I went back to his inviting neck and bit hard but not too harshly. He tilted his head and moaned, jerking his hips slightly in impatience against mine.

A few strands of hair were blond one second, the next it was chocolate brown. Pulling away from his neck I stared at him. I remembered. Brown. Leon. Leon was the other choice, and it was either him or Roxas. He blinked and stared at me, his eyes showed he was confused. I continued to stare at him, taking in the sight before me. Surely, he was an angel. Soft hair, softer skin, a lovely face, and his eyes. He may have simliar appearances like me, but god his eyes were a deeper blue and more lovely. They were full of life and love, while mine were more like the deep sorrow of ocean tears.

But would I be happy with this boy? He just had a kid, and he's deeply in love with someone else. This could raise questions. Sighing, I nuzzled my nose into his spikes apologetically. And besides, I love Leon. I had for many years, thos boy was just a small crush I held back like I did with previous boys in the past. Pecking his cheek, I pulled away to smile weakly at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone this far. I love Leon..." I explained and trailed off in slight hatred of myself for actually letting myself go this far with him.

He smiled. "Its fine. I knew you had something for me. I wouldn't mind as long as you knew who your heart belonged to."

I couldn't help but smile, a true genuine smile. "You really are an angel."

He blinked and laughed, shaking his head. Tilting my head, I gave him a confused expression.

"You're the angel." he said, pointng to my left.

Turnng my head, I glanced at what he pointed to. My eyes widened, instead of the leathery black wing I was accustomed to, it was a white feathered wing. The wing was folded, but instinctively it spread out to show me what it's true beauty. The feathers where glistening white, pure and untainted. And even if I didn't reach out to touch them, I knew that the feathers were soft like silk. The wing itself was about six feet long, and surprisingly it wasn't heavy compared to my previous leathery black wing.

I felt tempted to curl the wing around his small body, but I didn't feel like an angel. I wasn't perfect. I folded the wing close to my side in slight disgust. Why did I deserve this wing? My previous one suited me just fine, even if I didn't like it I thought it would always suit me from what I wasn't able to do in the past. I am no angel.

"Yes, you are. You just don't want to accept it."

I must have spoken out loud, and a different voice replied. The voice was familiar, and I couldn't help but jump when I realized the owner of that voice was laying right next to us. My reaction caused me to roll over onto my back and somehow pulled Roxas on top of me. The owner of the voice grinned and leaped on top of us, grinnng like a crazy man he was.

"Gah! Zack! Get off!" I yelled, trying to hit his spikey black head with my wing and failing.

"Aw, is that a way to treat your old friend and lover?" Zack pouted. "I'm hurt, Cloud."

"Just get off!" I glared as Roxas lowered his head to hide his blushing.

"Nope. Can't do that. Not until you understand that you deserve that wing." Zack huffed, before leaning forward to nip my neck.

Roxas' blush deepened and he turned his head away, trying not to be noticed by Zack. Instinctively I tilted my head to grant Zack more access, shivering and sighed. I had forgotten how well Zack knew my weaknesses, and how his teasing made me melt for him. It wasn't until I heard the boy sandwiched between us gasp, that I snapped out of my reverie. Raisng my head up, I realized Zack's hand was exploring the exposed chest, makng the boy writhe at the foreign touch of his hand.

Glaring, I waited until Roxas lowered his head next to my neck on my right when I used my wing to knock the hedgehog of a head. With a yelp, Zack rolled off us and clutched his head, pouting in my direction. Quickly I sat up, using my wing to wrap protectively around the boy's body to shield him from Zack. While Zack nursed his head, Roxas zipped up his jacket and peered through a few of the feathers to take a glance at the stranger to him.

Grinning, Zack stood up. "Ya see? You deserve that wing! You protected him, just like you have in the past few months."

I blinked. "But Zack, I don't think I still de-"

"Yes, you do. And from what I understand, you also deserve it for finally allowing yourself to let go of the past, and allow someone else into your heart. Isn't that right, Roxas?" Zack tilted his head, still grinning.

I bit my lower lip, curling the wing close to my body and folded it. Roxas blinked and glanced up at me.

"He's right, actually." he smiled.

I stared, first at Roxas then at Zack. A few minutes passed, then I understood. You don't have to be perfect.

"Thanks...Zack."

He grinned. "No problemo buddy. Now go an' love Leon! He's really stressed out."

I nodded, before glancing at Roxas. "What about him?"

"You'll see him a few days after you wake up. Right now he's being healed." Zacke explained.

"All right. Just so long as he comes back safely." I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Are you trying to become my parent or something? I can take care of myself you know." the boy pouted, trying to straighten up his hair.

"Of course. Just making sure you won't get into trouble." I laughed.

"Nah, he'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on him." Zack grinned, crossing his arms.

"Just don't try and rape him all right? Or I won't forgive you next time." I warned, earning the 'hurt puppy look' from Zack.

I turned away groaning. "And stop using that kicked puppy look!"

"But you know it always work!" Zack called out.

I shook my head, daring to take a glance and smiled at him. He grinned back and waved, I had the sudden urge to run up to him for a kiss. But I refrained, allowing myself to dissipate, and return to my real body in a warm bed, with Aerith and Leon by my side. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at them and both gasped in surprpise of my return.

"Cloud, what happened? You died for a few hours and we thought it really was the end..." Leon asked, holding my hand.

I smiled. "I let go of my past."

While Leon gazed at me confused, Aerith smiled a knowing smile with a giggle.

* * *

Roxas P.O.V.

I stared at Zack, wondering what sort of relationship he had with Cloud. I had this feeling they were more than friends, and Zack must have died years ago and Cloud never really got over it. That much I could tell. But I didn't want to pry, so I didn't ask. It would be best not to ask Cloud, since he just got over what happened in the past. And Zack, well, I didn't trust him that much after the previous activities. Let's just call it instinct that I remained two feet away from him.

"You're being healed by Ansem and Namine. It's kinda their way of apologizing for trying to force you to become one with Sora." Zack said, making me blink and stare at him in surprise.

"I thought they only cared for Sora..." I murmered, not understanding any of this at all.

"Ansem did. But over the years he started to grow an involuntary attatchment to you too. And Namine always had a soft spot for you." the man with hedgehog like hair explained.

I didn't reply, still too shocked about this information. I turned away slightly, thinking over my situation. Right now my body was beng healed by Ansem and Namine. But the only way I can see of them bringing me back to life was that they somehow gave me a heart. Then I realized, it would have to be one of them. I glanced at Zack, my body shaking.

"No! In order to bring me back one of them would have to give up their heart! The only one who would do that is..." I trailed off, biting my lower lip and stopped my tears.

"Namine." Zack finished. "She knows this, and she is willing. After all, she wants you to stay happy."

"But..."

"Look, if you don't believe me, just talk to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she can talk to spirits too." Zack offered, patting my shoulder.

"But how? I don't know what to do in order to talk to her." I frowned.

"Just concentrate on Namine. And before ya know it, you'll be talking to her in no time." he grinned.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and pictured Namine's face. And I concentrated, still calmly and surely, until I realized I wasn't in the warm surroundings with Zack next to me. Opening my eyes, I realized I was in the familiar computer room of Ansem. Grimaced in bad memories, I turned away from the computer and headed to the door to take a look around the mansion. I nearly screamed in horror when I just slipped right through the wall until I remembered I was only a spirit.

"Roxas?" a shy voice called.

I turned to smile at Namine, who smiled back. Ansem, who stood behind her, blinked and glanced around. Clearly he couldn't see me, so I stuck my tongue at him in payback for trying to force me to become one with Sora. Namine tried to hold back a giggle, but failed when I crossed my arms and pretended to act all serious and mimicked Ansem. Realizing it was probably a game, Ansem shook his head and walked off.

"I have a feeling I'm being mocked." he said, while he walked away.

I couldn't help but grin, before turning my attention to the giggling blond in front of me. She calmed down and smiled at me.

"Ansem is doing what he can to restore your body. He's halfway done, so you'll be back with your family in no time." she explained.

I frowned a little. "But...you would have to give me your heart in order to do that."

"I know. And don't worry, I'm willing to sacrifice myself for you." she nodded, still smiling a miniture Aerith smile.

"But why? It'd be too much of a waste for you." I said, glancing at the floor.

"It would not. You're special, Roxas. You have feelings, even without a heart. You're Sora's nobody, which makes you even more special. As long as you're reunited with your family, I would be happy that I helped. Even if it does mean giving up my exhistance." Namine replied, motioning for me to follow.

I did, and floated behind her as she lead me to where Ansem walked off to. I realized it was a lab, with different machines hooked up to something in the middle. My eyes widened when I noticed my familiar hair in the middle of those machines. My body was inside a glass cylander tube, with blue liquid inside. My body was curled up fetal position inside, wires connected to all over my body to check for the function of organs and brain waves. I couldn't help but stare, too shocked of just floating a few feet away to stare at my own body. It was like a hard blow of reality. Ansem looked up from a huge computer that worked the machines to do their job, and took notice of Namine's weak smile.

"He doesn't like the fact you're giving up your exhistance for him I'm guessing?" the man asked, earning a nod.

"As I thought. But if it was me, he would have about twenty years off his life. I'd rather wish not to add more distress to him than I already have." Ansem said.

"So...for me to have a heart, it has to be from someone around the same age as me." I glanced at Namine, who nodded.

"It was either me, or one of your friends in Twilight Town. But since the real Hayner, Pence, and Olette didn't know you they wouldn't want to give their exhistance up for a stranger." she explained, giving me a small smile.

"But wait, if you're here, where's Kairi?"

"Right here."

I turned to see the redhead girl with hands on her hips. "I'd give myself up, but then Sora wouldn't be happy."

"All about Sora. Why is it always about Sora to you?" I crossed my arms.

"Shut up!" Kairi stomped her foot.

I realized that she could hear me, but couldn't see me when she glared at the air to my left. I glanced at Namine with an amused expression, and she shook her head in warning. Mess with Kairi, and I might face not ever waking up to live another day. This dark auburn haired girl means business when she was serious.

"That's the other reason. She gives you her heart, and you'll probably start to hate yourself to a dangerous level. She's stubborn, and she doesn't really see you as a friend as she does with Sora." Namine added.

That I can understand. "Well I guess I can't change your mind then."

"Nope." she shook her head.

"Well, I'll go make some food. Ansem hasn't eaten anything since he started all of this." Kairi said, turning and headed to wherever the kitchen was.

As I watched her leave, I felt a shiver up and down my back. Turning to glance at my body, I realized that it _moved_. I tensed when I watched as my real body kicked in defiance of a new wire connecting to a disk in my spine. I shivered and turned away, not wanting to see more of it. Namine noticed and told me what was going on.

"I think your body is almost ready for you to return. Ansem just needs to check to make sure your body is able to move without any serious problems." she said.

"And I'm also making sure that you have the same powers you did in your previous body. But we won't really know for sure until you wake up." Ansem sat down, reading the information he was recieving from that one wire on my body's spine.

"Just let me know the all clear. I'll take a look around the mansion." I said to Namine, who nodded.

I turned away and floated through the door for a better knowledge of my way around this mansion.

* * *

Shado: yay! I finished this chap. And with the use of my mom's computer too. Don't worry, I should have my computer back by the weekend when we replace the battery with a new one. Until then I'll update with this huge Dell of a laptop. TT its heavy! I like how it has a bigger screen than my Toshiba, but it's slow compared to my computer. Not to mention this one had more problems than my computer, and that says alot. x.x

1) Ok, the end of the battle was the tip of the iceburg of the plot. Now I know you guys hate to see this story end, but I have to finish it up quickly with the next few chaps cuz come Monday, I'm back in school with hell and chaos the first month and a half. Meaning I wouldn't be able to do anything of my other fanfics until all the stress has settled down and I have time on my hands to get on the computer.

2) Remember the lil hint I said, back in the chapter Lettuce Accident? Well, that lil hint lead to what happened here in this chappie. If you don't know of Final Fantasy VIII, then you should check out Crisis Core and Dirge of Ceberus while also watching Advent Children. Specifically the Blue Ray version, its longer and has a better view of showing exactly what's happening. The original version was let's say, hurriedly made and left alot of the story and there was only like, 2-4 seconds of Zack in it. What I'm getting it is that in this fanfic, Cloud had a crush on Leon for ages but didn't want to take the chance because he still felt guilty of Zack's death. And when he let go of his past, he earned his new wing. Hope that cleared that up.

3) The heart for Roxas. Next chap will be more clearer as to why he really wanted to eleminate Xemnas, and a clearer explanation why the so called Superior went through all this trouble to try and eleminate Xentshi and Zaixou. And as explained in this chap, it has to be Namine to give her heart to Roxas because they share a bond. Now usually I'm not really much into straight pairings, but Namine and Roxas comes close. But don't worry, this is still AkuRoku.

4) Almost forgot! _Mou hitori no boku_ literally means "Other me" in Japanese. And _Aibou _means "Partner". I think if you watched the Japanese version of the clip where Roxas says goodbye to Axel, and Axel starts to cry, he says "Goodbye, Aibou."

Shado: Ok! I hope that cleared pretty much any confusion in this chap. I hope. Just ask any questions and I shall try to answer them while I'm still able to be on this computer. I hope you enjoyed!

Review plz!

* * *


	12. Faded Memories

* * *

Shado: Well, I did say I have to hurry up but I went through first day of school as a junior and I'm happy to let you know that I have better teachers than the first two years of hell in high school and there is only little homework in most classes. But that does not mean I will be able to update in every few days. I have to get through Bridge to Algebra 2 then during summer school take Algebra 2 just to get math out of the way that is required to graduate. Leaves more room for to take another class of art.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 12 **Faded Memories

* * *

I continued to explore the mansion, it was huge. A few years back, I was only able to see Ansem's computer room, and the hallway that lead me to it. Taking a good look around, I found the huge library that was the main entrance above the computer room. It was huge, and back then I didn't pay attention since I was so mad at Ansem at the time I never really took the chance to take in the surroundings of this mansion. It was slightly smaller than Cloud's home, but this one was alot fancier by far.

The whole night I couldn't sleep, I didn't need to since I was just a spirit floating around while Ansem worked on my body. So I just floated in the middle of the library, thinking about Axel and Xentshi. I miss Axel's arms around me, and Xentshi's grin whenever I walked into the nursery. My sense of longing made me sigh, wishing I could hold my son in my arms. Instinctively I sat on the couch nearby and held a pillow as if it was Xentshi. By morning Namine was looking for me and walked in to smile.

"You miss him don't you?" she asked, and I immediately set the pillow down.

"I just...I miss holding him. And I miss Axel..." I frowned, staring at the floor.

"Don't worry, you'll be with them in no time. Ansem thinks you should wake up sometime tomorrow, right now he's double checking to make sure your body is one hundred percent functional." Namine explained with a weak smile.

"You know, you're very much like Aerith. Sometimes I think you're both somehow related." I said, smiling a little and the knowing smile appeared on her face.

"Sometimes I wonder too. But we're not related, we just have important roles to help others." she giggled.

"Now that I understand. I'm just glad you're not really into a shopping spree." I pout, remembering the time when Aerith took me clothes shopping after I moved in with her.

She laughed, it's been a while since I ever heard her laugh. I couldn't help but grin as she tried to calm down.

"No, I don't go into a shopping spree. But I do have some ideas of clothes for you to try." she smiled.

"Gah! Nooo!" I screamed playfully, floating through a wall as she followed out the door and we started a game of chase.

When we passed Kairi, she raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and continued on to the bathroom for a morning shower. A few minutes later Namine was out of breath and leaned against a chair as she calmed down. I smiled at her, knowing she wasn't on the atheletic side. I floated nearby, making sure she didn't push herself too much from all the running she did around the mansion. When her breathing calmed down and she smiled at me, I knew she was going to be fine.

"So how long will I be staying here once I wake up in my new body?" I asked, peering down at her.

"Ansem thinks it could be either a range of a few hours, to two days. It depends on how well you're able to walk once you wake up and getting over the shock of being in a new body and heart." Namine explained.

"Hm..."

"What's wrong?" she frowned, tilting her head.

"In this form, as a spirit, am I able to contact Sora through our connection? I need to make sure they understand it might take a while longer." I wondered out loud, picturing Axel burning down buildings in his stress.

"I think you should be able to, but it would only last a few minutes. So you'd better hurry." Namine nodded.

Concentrating, I reached out to Sora. First I was nervous, but when I felt his pressence recognizing mine we both smiled.

_'Sora, I will be fine. But to get my body back it might take a few more days. Will you explain this to the others?' _I asked him.

_'Sure will. Where are you? Maybe a few of us can help.' _Sora crossed his arms.

_'Ansem's mansion. And it might have to be only you and Zexion to help me.' _I told him, I knew that if Axel came along with he would stop at nothing to make sure I'm fine. That would mean he'd be over protective and won't allow Ansem do his job of making sure my body was fully functional and healthy.

_'Okies! I'll inform the others, want me to tell Aerith, Zexion, and Riku then?' _Sora asked.

_'That's fine with me. The others can find out after you and Zexion leave.' _I replied, feeling the connection starting to become fuzzy.

_'All right, I'll see you later.'_

And our connection broke. Hoping I made the right decision on allowing him to come and help, I smiled weakly at Namine.

"Think it'd be ok for two more people coming here to help?" I asked her.

"No, as long as they won't happen to be Axel." she nodded with a smile.

"It's only Sora and Zexion. As soon as Sora is done explaining the situation to Aerith, Zexion and Riku that is." I informed her.

She blinked. "Sora's coming?"

I nodded. She squealed.

"That would be great! With Sora here, Miss Grumpy will be happy for once since she's been here." Namine giggled.

"What about Miss Grumpy?"

As if on cue, Kairi crossed her arms and tilted her head at us.

"Sora is coming!" Namine informed, and both girls squealed.

I shook my head, hoping it wouldn't take too long for Sora and Zexion to arrive.

Zexion's P.O.V.

I woke up to find Sora jumping up and down beside my bed saying something about going somewhere in a different world and where Roxas was. Upong hearing where he knew Roxas was, I instantly sat up and followed the bounding happy hyper keyblade master. He even dragged along Riku and Aerith along and we stood in his bedroom, door closed and locked with Axel demanding entrance. When Axel walked off, we all sighed in relief before turning our attention to our captive.

"What the hell is going on? You know I sleep in, and this better be good." I crossed my arms, glaring at Sora.

"Ok, first off Roxas is at Ansem's Mansion. The guy is working on restoring Roxas' body. I offered help, and he said it's ok as long it was me and Zexion. And the others aren't to know until we leave." the brunette explained.

Riku crossed his arms, huffing his bangs. "Would they mind if I came along too? I've grown to know how Ansem's mind works."

"That would be helpful, but what about Sukai? Aerith has enough on her hands with the other kids." I pointed out.

"But I can take care of Sukai. There's always Tifa to help, she's great with kids." Aerith offered.

Riku thought for a moment, glancing at Sora.

"I don't mind." the keyblade master said.

"All right, I'll go along with them. By the way, why was Xemnas so intent on getting rid of Zaixou and Xentshi but left Faurxo alone?" Riku directed the question at me.

I bit my lower lip. "Xemnas wanted to father the next child from me and Roxas. After that he wanted the next generation of nobodies be his children. Let's say he wanted to create an army he was sure he would have total control of. He even had Vexen find out how Roxas and could reproduce, and if he did find out then he would apply the same knowledge to make the rest of the organization can do the same."

They stared at me. First in shock, then disbelief, then frowning when the information filled their heads. Aerith was the first to pull out of her shock, staring at me with worry.

"So, in other words, he wanted to create an army of his children from you and Roxas. In other words he would most likely use rape to get what he wanted, right?" she asked nervously.

I nodded. "That's why I had to run, and I tried to make sure I stayed away from Hollow Bastion, but I was weak. In a way this was the only world that kept me safe long enough for Zaixou to be born."

The others nodded. Sora tilted his head. "Then why kidnap Sukai?"

"Probably to make sure that you wouldn't interfere. Keeping Sukai hostage was insurance that you wouldn't attack or he'll kill your son." I explained calmly, holding back a yawn.

"That makes sense." Sora said, glancing at the floor.

"Well, before you guys go, I'll make breakfast. Any specials? I'm thinking making eggs and bacon, maybe even scrambled eggs." Aerith offered as she glanced around.

I raised my hand a little. "How about an egg sandwich with cheese, mayonese, and a few slices of tomato?"

Riku and Sora gave me a weird look, but Aerith smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great." the Ancient nodded.

Aerith left to make breakfast, and I allowed myself to yawn and head for the nursery to check on Zaixou. There I found Axel asleep sitting against a wall, near the twin baby crib with Xentshi and Zaixou fast asleep. I gave the redhead a warm smile before turning my attention to my daughter, who yawned to stare up at me silently as to not awaken Xentshi. Gently I picked her up, rocking her slowly until she fell asleep again. Kissing her brow, I settled her down next to Xentshi and walked out of the nursery, passing a glance at Faurxo and Sukai as I left.

Upon my leaving, I decided to change out of my pj's and into more appropriate clothing for my next trip. When I got to my room Demyx was sitting up yawning. I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and shoulders. He grinned happily before we both leaned in for a soft kiss. I sighed and slowly I pulled away from the kiss. We stared for a moment, before wiggling myself out of his embrace.

"Ne, I have to leave with Sora. We found Roxas in the hands of Ansem and Namine, they're working on his new body. And apparently Roxas might need mine and Sora's help to get used to his new body when he wakes up." I told him, he frowned.

"Is it only you and Sora?" he asked, half frown half pout.

I nodded. "You have Zaixou for company, and I doubt it would take more than a week. Three days at the least." I reassured with a small smile.

His eyes lit up and pecked my nose. "Well, as long as it doesn't take too long! And I will take good care of Zaixou while you're gone! I've got others to help if needed."

I laughed a little at his enthusiasm, and with his wide grin made me smile. We giggled as he stood up, holding me snuggling in his arms. Carrying me bridal style, we made our way to the living room next to the kitchen just in time for breakfast. The ancient gave us her usual heart warming smile, setting down my breakfast on the table as my love set me in the chair. Within minutes the table was packed full of breakfast and everyone sitting in a chair with only a few inches of space apart.

Axel gave a few clares when his neighbors, Demyx and Larxene, kept elbowing him as they ate. Unfortunately for him, Larxene thought it was fun and decided to elbow him painfully in the ribs just for fun. This lead to Axel elbowing her back, nearly pushing her off her chair. The glare from Marluxia stopped the redhead from doing so and he held back on his strength.

"Hey! How about I-"

"Stop right there Larxene. You wouldn't want to start another food fight don't you? Last time the food fight nearly destroyed the whole kitchen in Castle Oblivian." Marluxia warned calmly, taking a bite of his omlet.

Pouting, Larxene stopped her threats and continued eating. Finally able to eat in peace, Axel took his first bite of toast. I ate my sandwich in silence, keeping an eye on Sora who was actually taking his time to eat for once. Usually he would literally wolf his food down in a record breaking seconds. I'm surprised he wasn't able to choke from stuffing himself from all that food being forced down his throat in loads.

When I was finished, I noticed Sora finished up the rest of his breakfast in a quick flash. I guessed he slowed down just to wait for me to finish my meal. Once I stood up, I excused myself to get onto packing a few clothes. Sora and Riku followed soon after for their own packing, but I had a feeling they would most likely share or won't need anything but to change into different clothing. It would be rather silly of them to arrive to help in their pajamas.

While I changed, I felt familiar loving arms wrap around me. I smiled weakly and glanced up at my love, allowing him to kiss me fully on the lips. It was sweet and innocent at first, but soon it turned into a lustful, teeth met teeth and a little bit of nibbling here and there. I shivered and moaned softly, arching towards his more firm body. When he started to grind our hips did I pull away regretebly. His hurt expression made me feel guilty, and I bit my lip hard.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get going. I promise I'll make it up for you when I get back." I assured him with a sweet kiss.

He tried to smile. "I can't wait until then."

"Zexion! We're ready to go!" Sora called from the hallway.

"Take care of Zaixou." I smiled weakly, before turning away.

Just before I had turned away, I saw one tear falling down his cheek. Quickly I hid my guilt away, following Sora and Riku. Just when I caught up with them my expression returned to the usual calm and collected face they knew. They stared at me in waiting. I rose my eyebrow in question.

"Your portals are more controlled, if we use Sora's power we'd end up in a different world." Riku explained, and I nodded.

Opening a portal, I let the other two step through first until I stepped through. The portal behind me closed, but a new one opened up in front of us, and Ansem's mansion was in view. Sora bounded for the gate, pushing it open and ran to the door. Forcing myself from not rolling my eyes, I continued to walk more calmly with Riku giving a snort when Ansem opened the door and partially started yelling at Sora for knocking on the door more than enough times to grab his attention.

"Sorry! I was just making sure you weren't asleep." Sora grinned innocently.

Ansem shook his head. "And here you're the complete opposite of your angsty blond."

"Hey Ansem. Sorry if my pressence wasn't expected but I thought I should help." Riku smiled warmly.

The silverette's attempt of lighting up the atmosphere worked, and Ansem smiled and nodded.

"That is very helpful, thank you. This would mean I can get a few more hours of sleep at night. Creating this new body is a very delicate process." the older man grumbled.

While Sora bounded inside to search for the supposed ghost, and Riku following close behind, I stepped forward to Ansem. This would be the first time I actually talked and met him. I've heard many things, mostly negative, but I believed he was only doing what he was meant to. I pulled off my casual smile as he stared at me carefully.

"I'm Zexion, a good friend of Roxas. One of his first actually, before he opened up with anyone else back when he was still young. For a nobody." I added the last part in sincerity.

He considered this, then nodded. "Glad to have you around then. A first friend would be good for to help Roxas get over the schock of his new body. I'm no expert, but I can tell that a new body is a new experience and can be scary. A good friend around is a good cure."

My smile widened, and he opened the door wider for me to walk past him. When I walked inside, the scent of Roxas instantly filled my nose. Blinking, I glanced around, and I pinpointed his scent a few feet above my head. I couldn't see him, but I could definately hear him and pinpoint his scent.

"Hey Roxas."

"You can see me?" he asked, surprised.

"No, but I can hear you and I can pinpoint your scent. At least in the almost right location, am I right?" I informed him.

"Yup. You're nose is as good as ever." he chuckled lightly.

I smiled weakly. My nose was always functional.

Roxas P.O.V.

There was something wrong with Zexion. His smiles were weak, fake, and I could tell it took alot for him to pull them off. I floated downwards, my face just a few inches from him. I knew he couldn't see me, so I used it to my advantage to take a good look into his eyes. No matter how well his facade was his eyes gave away what he was truly feeling. He made a face, a hand covering his nose. I forgot his nose was really sensitive.

But I saw that I needed to know. He was sad. It was the kind of sad of being away from your love. I knew this, because I too had the same look. Earlier Namine told me I had the distant sad look from being away from Axel. Zexion had the same look. He was sad for leaving Demyx. I smiled weakly at him.

"Zexion...you didn't have to come if you didn't want to." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He glanced up at me in surprise, but covered it with his usual calm expression.

"I'll be fine. Everyone back home is worried about you. Aerith is going to explain everything to them." he frowned a little. "I just hope she won't have any trouble calming Axel down."

I laughed slightly. "Yea, but for some odd reason I think being around Demyx helps him calm down alot. I think it has something to do with their powers."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Zexion snorted.

For the rest of the day, I spent my time with Zexion and Namine. The three of us just talking. I guess with Namine around, Zexion was able to calm and feel more comfortable. And with the three of us sitting on the couch laughing now and then, it lightened up the atmosphere dramatically. And all too soon, it was night. Sora was asleep in his bed, Riku starting his shift while Ansem catching up with his sleep and Zexion was in the library.

I was with him, picking a few books now and then that I knew would catch Zexion's attention. Just around midnight, while I was in the middle of handing a book to Zexion, when I felt pain. Instinctively my hand let go of the book and I screamed. Zexion stopped whatever he was reading and instantly stood up.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" he asked, pinpointing where I was with his nose.

"I...I don't know...should ghosts feel pain?" I groaned, knees up to my chest in fetal position in the air.

"No they shouldn't. They can only feel emotions." Zexion explained.

"Well then its my body." I choked out, and Zexion ran for the lab.

I followed, and when we reached the lab, Riku was already calling for Ansem, who arrived a second later with a black robe on. I glanced at the body in the tube, and saw that its eyes were open, legs kicking, arms wrapped around its stomach. It was then I realized that the liquid changed into a greener color instead of deep blue.

"The liquid...why did the color change..?" I whimpered out, then I took a real good look at the eyes.

They were still a deep blue, but the pupils were slanted like a snake's, with a hint of green around them. My breathing heightened in fear, I didn't notice that I was hypervinalating, and before I knew it I was pulled into those eyes. One moment I was in dry air, the next I was in the strange green liquid, trying to breathe. I panicked when there was no air, thrashing with my legs and arms.

"Roxas! Please try to calm down! Roxas!" Sora called through the other side of the glass.

His words were blurred, and I barely understood anything. I reached out with one hand, reaching out for him for help. He repeated the sentence, and nothing ever reached me. I hit my hand on the glass, and he knew then that I couldn't understand.

_'Roxas, please calm down.' _he told me.

I shook my head. _'I'm scared...I'm scared...there's something in this body that isn't just me! It's just like Sephiroth! Get me out of here! I want my old body back!'_

_'We can't Roxas! It's destroyed, this is your only chance to be with Axel, to be there for Xentshi! Please calm down! Ansem can take care of this.' _he pleaded, putting his hand up to the glass to mine.

Pain. So much pain. I couldn't breathe, and I was suffocating. My thrashing weakened, and everything was starting to get blurry. With the last of my energy, I glared at Ansem. Whatever he did, it was the liquid. I don't know what the liquid was, but it was the reason of this change.

_'I hate all of you.' _I said to Sora, and everything went black.

And the next thing I knew, I was standing on the clock tower peering down at Twilight Town. The familiar tiny town was empty. There was no sign of life. I stared, before glancing at myself. I was wearing my black shirt with short white jacket, my black and white checkerboard wristband and black and white jeans. Everything on me was the same that Ansem created for me in the fake Twilight Town. But I wasn't in the computer lab, so this either had to be real, or I was inside my own mind.

"How does it feel, Roxas? To find yourself somewhere, where your most painful memories were at?"

I glanced up. It was a familiar voice, a girl's voice. Someone I knew, yet I couldn't put a face to the voice. I blinked and stared at the figure before me, a tad bit shorter than me by a few inches. She wore the organization cloak with her hood up. I tilted my head in confusion, she looked familiar, but I couldn't put a name or face for her.

* * *

Shado: there, I finished just before bed! sorry if it was a bit rushed!

Review plz!

* * *


	13. Forgotten Name

* * *

Shado: Yayz for little to no homework pretty much the first week, its just small homework and surprisingly the only class that has serious homework is art. x.x But that doesn't mean I'm not doing it, art is what I love to do. Besides writing stories hahaha.

Warning: Um, expect some explicit language from Zexion.

_"..." _means the word is being tuned out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 13 **Forgotten Name

* * *

Zexion's P.O.V.

I watched while Roxas fainted from suffocating from lack of air in the liquid tube. I stared at the liquid, something was off. Green always meant mako. I've never seen mako before, but I knew the scent of it when Vexen had a few in his lab but they were inside a lock. This liquid was a mix, it was green around the body, but towards the glass was a deep blue. But I still recognized the hint of mako. Growling, I glared at Ansem.

"Why the hell did you use mako? No one knows what it can do to a nobody! Let alone a special nobody like Roxas!" I yelled, as the man hurriedly checked over the vital signs of the body.

"I had to, his body was indeed strong, but it wouldn't last once it left the glass tube." he explained, glancing up now and then at the now motionless body.

"Who knows what it can do to him! I know what mako can do, just look at Cloud. Even worse, Sephiroth! Roxas can easily be turned into a monster but far stronger than that son of a bitch. Is that what you were trying to do!?" I screamed, everyone stopped dead.

"Ansem...is that true...?" Sora asked weakly.

The old man sighed. "Look, I only wanted enough for his body to be stable once he left this lab. I didn't know that only a little would cause this."

"Bullshit!"

"Are you implying Ansem is a liar?" Riku stepped toward me, crossing his arms as if he was daring me.

I glared. "I'm implying that he's stupid when it comes down to helping us! Stop the mako treatment now!"

"In a few minutes!"

"Now dammit!" I stomped my foot, widening my stance as I glared at the old man, I readied to summon Lexicon if he provoked me further.

"After Namine gives Roxas her heart." Ansem glared at me. I sent a harsh, icy glare of my own.

Not a second of him staring at my glare he turned his head away to the computer. He pushed a button and a screen lowered from the ceiling. Taking my eyes off him, I glanced at the screen as did the rest of Sora's friends.

"The timing has to be right. If my analysis is correct, Roxas has to fight this battle and win." Ansem explained, directing most of it to Namine who nodded.

"Who is he fighting?" Kairi spoke up.

"Let's say his darker half that the mako created." he said, turning the screen on.

I blinked when I saw Roxas on the clock tower in Twilight Town. He was in the clothes he wore in the fake Twilight Town, but the only life was him and this girl. Eyes unblinking, I stared at her. I was shocked, how could she be here? This had to be in Roxas' mind, what was she doing there? I couldn't see her face, but I knew that figure. I was easily mistaken as her whenever I had my cloak's hood up and over my eyes.

"What the hell is she doing there? She's supposed to be dead, Roxas was a witness." I growled lowly in my throat.

"Who is she?" Sora turned in question towards me.

I gave him a lessor glare than the one I gave to Ansem. "Concentrate and you shall see. With Roxas' body nearby you should feel her presence. Her face changes depending who is viewing her, and she's not a true nobody either. In fact, let's say she's an imperfect clone, or copy cat."

"Of who?" Kairi tilted her head, staring at the girl who's face was still hidden.

"Sora."

"WHAT!?" everyone practically screamed at me.

This time I couldn't hold back the rolling of my eyes. Seriously the organization had too many secrets that neither of them knew half of them.

Roxas P.O.V.

I stared at her, I wasn't sure who she was. She did seem familiar, but the harsh tone was distracting me. Biting my lower lip, I forced my muscles to relax and tried to get more information of this situation. This was weird, I had a feeling I was indeed inside my own mind. She took a step forward, and I stepped back.

"What's wrong? You should recognize me by now. Don't tell me you don't." she hissed a little, taking a few steps forward.

I stepped back a few, then my left foot reached the edge. I bit my lower lip, calming myself in time to not show fear to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know. You look familiar, but the tone of your voice isn't helping." I said as softly as I could.

"How about this. _What would it take to be like you? I...I want...I want to be with you two. What would it take to be you Roxas?_" she asked in a sweeter, but nervous tone.

I blinked, tilting my head to a better look at her.

"Xion?"

"About time you remembered. _Roxas_. Or should I say the nobody of someone else?" her voice heightined in anger.

"I don't understand." I shook my head. "I'm Sora's nobody."

"You don't look like him! The only relation is the eyes, and the spiked up hair. Now, tell me your true name!" Xion demanded, a keyblade flashed and held in her hand.

"And what about you? You're neither a nobody or a somebody, you're just a void with memories!" I retorted, fisting my hands.

"And I don't know my true name!" I shouted.

"Tell me your true name!" Xion pointed her keyblade at me.

"And what will you do if I do? I'm telling you, I don't know!" I was starting to panic, I know I was.

"I will have a heart. I won't be just a void with memories. I will become just like you! Your true name, and Sora's power is the key for me to be normal!" she cried.

"I'm telling you I don't kno-"

The next thing I knew she lunged at me, screaming. I jumped back, forgetting I was on the edge of the clock tower. Realizing that I was falling, I easily glided my way down and avoided her attacks. When my feet touched ground I easily manifested my keyblades, turning towards her and attacked. She growled in frustration at the sight of my two keyblades, but continued on attacking me.

"I will have your heart, if you just tell me your true name!" she demanded.

"I don't know!" I blocked her attack with Oathkeeper, before aiming Oblivian at her unprotected abdomen.

She leaped back just in time to avoid the tip of the keyblade, and I raised up both weapons up to my head aimed at hers as she stood there a few feet away. I stilled, watching as she used her free hand to pull off her hood to reveal her face. I bit my lip, recognizing her face instantly. She was just as I remembered. Pale face, blue eyes, short black hair somewhat similiar to Namine's but shorter.

"Deep down you do know. Just, please, tell me." she frowned, a more sorrowful expression took place of the frustrated one a few seconds ago.

I thought for a moment, desperately searching for anything to help me in this situation. Xion was my friend, and she died. I was a witness of her death. So how can she be here? I frowned, if she was really dead, then this person was a fake! I stared at the figure before me, if this creature could use illusions then this wasn't the true form.

"You're not Xion. You're an imposter, Xion is dead. I saw to that." I hissed, leaping forward and aimed at her chest.

She growled and blocked my attack, somehow sending Oathkeeper ten feet away and into a small alleyway to my left. Before I could react, she hit the side of my head with her keyblade. I screamed and fell, clutching my head as I laid there curled up in fetal position to protect my stomach and because of the pain. My head felt like it was being torn apart, and I felt the familiar surroundings of Twilight Town disappear.

_"Hey! Wake up!" a female voice giggled, poking my side._

_"Hey, -...-, get up. You need food after the last battle. You really over did it this time." a male voice chuckled lightly in tease._

_I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I found myself in an unfamiliar world, and two unknown people was in view of my vision. I blinked, staring at both of them. The first one was the girl, blue hair a shade lighter than Zexion's but her bangs were towards the other side. Her eyes were a darker shade than Zexion's icy blue, while her's were a deeper shade of blue ice you see in pictures. She smiled warmly at me, even though I could tell she was more on the tougher side than being soft._

_"What's wrong? It's not like you to stare." she teased, puting her hands on her hips._

_"I think that hit on the head made him loopy." smirked the other, and I glanced at his direction._

_His hair was either a very dark brown, or very light black. His bangs reminded me a little bit of Sephiroth's, but shorter and just framed his handsome face. I tilted my head, his chin and smirks reminded me of Axel. The way he grins, with his eyebrows furrowed almost mislead me to think he was Axel's long lost cousin or something. His hair was spiked almost like a mohawk, but thicker and even in the back was spiked but more downwards. His eyes were the same shade as the girl's, but had a hint of laughter in them the same as Axel's._

_"Wow. He really has gone loopy." the girl snorted, crossing her arms._

_"Must you be so harsh?" he warned._

_"What do you think we should do?" she shrugged._

_He stared at me for a moment. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"_

_I shook my head._

_"What's my name?" she asked._

_"Aqua."_

_"And mine?"_

_"Terra."_

_I blinked. How did I know their names? I never met them before! _

_"You looked shocked." Aqua smiled, uncrossing her arms._

_"And you said you wouldn't remember us." Terra teased with a smirk._

_"But...I don't know who you are! I never met either of you before!" I frowned a little, staring from one stranger to the other._

_"Yes you have. You just haven't searched hard enough." she huffed in frustration._

_"But..."_

_"-...-"_

_I blinked. "Say that again?"_

_"-...-"_

_"What?"_

_"-......-!" _

_"I can't hear what you're saying!" I shouted. _

_And then they disappeared._

----- While Roxas Was Dreaming ------

Zexion's P.O.V.

I watched as Roxas fainted on the screen. The Xion imposter stared at him with mixed emotions. One was that she was angry for making him faint, and two she looked hopeful for him to wake up and somehow knew the knowledge of his true name. But what could it be? His scent was the same as Sora's, they look similiar, and yet they're total opposites. I glanced up when I heard Roxas standing up, groaning.

He stared at his hands, before glancing around at his surroundings. He blinked at Xion in recognition, before his expression turned cold anger. I blinked, I've never seen Roxas make such an expression. I've seen him angry, but not like this. He took a few steps in a half circle around the imposter, before he stood still. She glared and warily pointed her keyblade at him. A few moments of intense staring, and he summoned a keyblade with a battle cry to leap at her.

My eyes widened when I saw that Oathkeeper was being held backwards. I uncrossed my arms to stare as he attacked with the keyblade, still being held backwards with the star-tip pointed at her neck. The two fought for about ten minutes, and every technique Roxas did was not the ones I knew. And I knew all of them. What the hell is going on!?

"Wait! Roxas!" the Xion imposter begged, the clink and clanging of her keyblade meeting ground five feet away from her.

He pointed the still backward Oathkeeper at her throat, the pointed end ready to puncture a wound. He glared at her, and I noticed that Roxas' usual glare didn't include his frown. Now I was confused. More than confused, actually. This Xion imposter was definately not Roxas, and this...whoever this was certainly wasn't Roxas either. Finally this Roxas-look-a-like talked, his voice was warmer like it was coated in sweet honey. In simpler terms it wasn't Roxas-like either, but it was the same voice but more mature.

"You imposter, show your real form." he demanded, pressing Oathkeeper to her neck to add influence.

The imposter glared, before a black aura surrounded the figure and within a few seconds the aura disappeared. Everyone gasped and stared at the figure, a boy the same height as Roxas, but he was totally different. He had slanted pupils in his eyes thin like a snake's, and glowed a shiny blue green with hint of yellow around the slits like the referred snake. Under his left eye was a dark, black cross just under his lower eye lashes. The imposter's hair was spiked like Roxas, but slightly longer in the back to where it could be tied in a ponytail.

It was the hair color that shocked me. The imposter's hair was a pale silver blue, like the color of snow at a night of the full moon the way the top of his head shown in the sunlight. His skin was paler, unlike the slight tanned tone of Roxas. If he weren't an imposter, I'd say he wouldn't be half bad. But that was just my opinion.

"What are you gonna do now? I shouldn't say _Roxas_, since you're obviously someone else by the way you're holding that keyblade." the imposter growled.

"First, your name. And it shall be Kurse. For you are one." the honey-voice-coated Roxas smiled.

"Why you-"

While Kurse was being distracted, Roxas-look-a-like pushed him towards a doorway, closing it and locked it with Oathkeeper. Kurse screamed and hit his fists against the door, trying to burst it open. Honey-voice-coated Roxas smiled and walked away. He stopped a good ten feet away from where he locked Kurse and took a good look at himself. He tilted his head when he stared at his jacket and pants.

"Simple and plain. I don't do simple and plain. Yet it suits him more than me, how the hell does that work?" he laughed at himself. His laugh was just as warm as his voice.

Then he glanced up to smile at us. I blinked, was he really staring at us or was it a wild guess? He laughed a little, reacting to everyone's already shocked expression. When he was done laughing, he stared at me directly, even though he was on a _screen _for heaven's sake.

_'Keep an eye on Roxas for a while, please?' _the honey-coated voice echoed in my head.

Too shocked to reply through my head, I just nodded. His smile widened a little, and then he turned his attention to Namine and Ansem.

"Hey Nami."

Namine smiled weakly.

"Hey Diz! Sorry to disappoint you, but this is as close as you get for my return." he smiled innocently, as the picture started to become static.

Everyone stared as the static increased, and yet the figure in the screen continued to smile. Soon he started to laugh warmly, as if he was slightly mocking us.

"What the hell does that mean?"

By the time Ansem finished his sentence, the whole screen was static. There was no more of the honey-coated voice Roxas. I stared at Ansem, now glaring my ice cold glare that was harsher than last time. Even though he couldn't see me, the old man flinched.

"Who was that? I know that wasn't Roxas. His keyblade was backwards, his techniques were nothing that I've seen him do." I hissed at the elder.

"I cannot say his name, but you could say he has a relation to both Roxas and Sora. Of what I don't know, I only met him during the last few hours of his life before he disappeared. When I saw Roxas, I knew who he was." Ansem explained with a sigh.

"...You mean he's not Sora's nobody?" I tilted my head.

"You could say he's Sora's, and this person's nobody." the elder said.

"How can someone be a nobody to two people?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"By transferring his whole being into someone else in order to survive." Ansem said calmly, lowering his head.

Silence filled the room. Then there was a sound, something that wasn't heard heard before in this room.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Blinking I followed the sound, and realized it was a heart moniter. To Roxas. Ansem raised his head to stare unbelievingly at the heart moniter as if it was a ghost. Namine paled, as if she knew who exactly gave up their heart. Sora stared at the curled up body in the liquid tube.

"Who's heart?" the keyblade master asked out loud.

"The same person we just met. Roxas-look-alike if you'd prefer." the elder sighed.

Riku bit the inside of his cheek. "Let's go to bed. We're tired, its late, and there might be a chance Roxas wakes up tomorrow."

Everyone nodded, and headed to their bedrooms. I stayed behind, taking whoever that mystery Roxas-look-a-like's words to heart. I stared at the body for a good half hour before sitting against the wall next to it. As soon as I closed my eyes I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

-----The Next Morning-----

I felt warm. There was no pain, and yet I knew my lungs were filled with liquid. But I could feel something, whatever it was it's pounding inside my chest. It wasn't dangerous, yet it just felt so abnormal to me that I wasn't sure how to react to such a strange feeling. Even now I was partially awake, as I tried to go back to sleep. I heard voices outside, but they were blurry, I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was if someone turned the volume to barely be heard to the human ear.

Tap.

I ignored the sound and tried to go back to sleep. Just to feel the warmth again, and being safe. Usually I'm not that much into sleeping unless I had Axel next to me so we could cuddle all night. I felt Sora trying to contact me through our connection, and I closed my half just so I could stay like this a little longer.

Tap. Tap.

I twitched. But didn't open my eyes. Instead I curled up tighter to try and to block out the tapping. But the annoying sound continued, but more frustrated than ever. I started to fidget, but I still didn't open my eyes. And still, the tapping persisted. Scrunching my eyes tighter together, I kicked my legs a few times towards the sound. My foot hit the glass, and it hurt a little. Instinctively I kept my feet closer to my body, still curled up in a fetal postion.

I heard voices outside, calling to me. Their words were blurred because of the glass and liquid. This was definately getting annoying. Finally I had enough of it, and slowly opened my eyes. At first everything was blurry, all I could see was a blurry mass of brown hair and a smaller figure who I guessed was Zexion. With my eyes now open I felt the need to yawn, but I held my mouth closed so I won't swallow whatever this liquid was.

The two figures sounded excited and relieved, and motioned to someone to do something. Glancing behind them, I saw the blurry shape of silver hair. He pushed a button, or at least I think it was a button. Everything was still blurry. The liquid started draining, and I lowered to the bottom of the glass tube now that I lost my buoyancy. When the liquid was drained I leaned against the glass, choking as I tried to breathe.

I nearly fell when the glass was lifted up to let me out. Before I could fall, Sora and Zexion caught me, wrapping me in a warm towel. I coughed as I sat down, shivering from the cold as I cacooned myself in the towel. Zexion started rubbing my back, helping me cough up the liquid from my lungs. Sora patted my back a little, helping me clear the last of the liquid out. When I was in the clear, I gasped and gulped in my first breath of air.

Instantly my vision was no longer blurry, and my head cleared. Blinking, I glanced to my right to see Zexion's relieved expression. To my left was Sora who wore his usual trademark grin. Riku made his way over and kneeled in front of me, checking to see if my body was working well. With the way he was acting, he could have been a doctor within a few years.

"Can you talk yet? You're senses are working fine. There might be a few times where your eyesight might tweak out a for a bit but it should go away within the next few days." Riku said, tilting his head.

I blinked. "How long...until I can go home?"

Zexion stared at me, I couldn't exactly place his expression. He seemed shocked, yet a little afraid. And Sora tilted his head in slight confusion. I blinked, glancing between them.

"What?"

"Your voice. It changed a little." Riku explained, standing up to retrieve some clothes on the table where the computer sat.

"How?" I blinked, listening into my own voice.

Riku was right, my voice was a softer tone, even when I was either scared or confused. Well, I was in a new body. As Riku set clothes into my lap, I glanced at Sora. The pounding in my chest, I just realized it was a heart. I had a heart.

"...Is it...always like this?" I asked out loud.

"What is?" Sora tilted his head.

"To have a heart...it feels...heavy." I tried to explain.

"It will take time for you to get used to it, feelings over whelm you and you'll start to get emotional." Riku said, then shrugged. "At least that's what Diz told me."

"Stand up, we'll get you dressed." Zexion calmly said, pulling me up to my feet.

I wobbled a little, now holding one hand on either of my friend's shoulders for support. I blushed a little as they helped me get dressed, which was a bit hard since my sense of balance was off. You'd think getting the pants on was the toughest part right? Wrong. It was harder getting the shirt on. I had to hold both hands up so I really couldn't hold onto anything for to help me balance. I nearly fell four times as they tried to get the shirt on as fast as they could.

When I was fully dressed Zexion helped me take my first few steps. Sora followed next to me in case I was to fall. As soon as we walked out of the lab we nearly ran into Namine and Kairi. Both girls smiled and offered help.

"Nah, I think we got it." Zexion smiled, yet he sent a hint of an icy glare at Namine.

"Wha...? I thought she was..." I tried to say, staring at Namine.

She smiled softly. "Someone else beat me to it. We just don't know who it was, but we do know it was a he."

I stared for a moment before nodding and brushed the thought away. At least Namine was still around. With her nearby I won't have the urge to knock my keyblades into Ansem's head.

"Well, now that we finally got you awake I'll go make some lunch. Now that Sora doesn't have to starve." the redhead teased with a giggle.

"Hey! A guy needs to eat!" Sora pouted.

"Only you need to stop eating so much or you'll get fat." Riku laughed.

"Riku!" Sora blushed.

I turned to Zexion. "Let me guess, Kairi won't let Sora eat until he somehow woke me up?"

"Yup. You were asleep for a day, and Ansem wanted you awake now or you'd be in a coma by tomorrow." he nodded.

I snorted. "At least it got him motivated."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he'd do anything for food."

We both laughed.

* * *

Shado: ooh boy. Finally finished this chap. Let me tell you it was sort of hard. I didn't want to put too much of hints in here, yet when I tried to take them out but it didn't turn out too good. And so I had to keep them in, if only to reveal at least most of what's going on. And I'm thinking of making a sequel, cuz the next chap would be the last for this story.

1) Kurse: Think of him sort of either like Kadaj, or Sephiroth. He was simply created from the mako, instantly making him somewhat of a monster. And yes, he has the power of illusions and shapeshifting. There will be more of his powers and what he truly looks like most likely in the sequel.

2) Yes, I brought in Aqua and Terra into the picture. I think you can get on from there.

Review plz!

* * *


	14. Happy Family

* * *

Shado: Waaaaah. I'd hate to see this story end but this is most definately the last chap for my fav Akuroku story. Gomen nasai! I promise I'll write up the sequel within the next week to month at the most! I already can't wait but first I have to get through the second and third week of school and keep myself in line with finishing homework at school so I can have more time at home with chores, making amvs, n updating my fanfics. Or at least try to.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the power of writing. Deal with it.

**Chapter 14 **Happy Family

* * *

The next day and a half or so was spent on me learning how to walk, fast walk, and run. And I also had to get used to getting food down my stomach and not have to throw up since my body was still fairly new. Seriously it felt like the pregnancy all over again but without the cravings, the mood swings, and the swollen belly. Yea I'll tell you I'd rather go through the other stuff instead of the puking after every mealtime.

But after that day and a half I started to get better. I was able to keep dinner down the second night without the need of throwing up. So by the third day I was anxious to head home, but they wanted me to stay until at least around lunchtime. That morning I couldn't even eat breakfast, I was that excited. Kairi actually threatened to force my food down my throat but fortunately I was able to get Zexion, Sora, and Namine on my side that I'm too anxious to eat.

And when lunch came around, they were making up their minds on whether or not have lunch here or when we get to Hollow Bastion.

"Hollow Bastion, Hollow Bastion!" I practically jumped up and down.

"But Roxas-"

"Hollow Bastion!" I pouted at Ansem with a small glare.

"I think that answers our question, even if we didn't get to vote." Riku chuckled, smirking towards my direction.

"But just to be sure he has to eat." Ansem crossed his arms.

"Oh for heaven's sake just let us go." Zexion spoke up. "He wants to see Axel and Xentshi. I want to see my own family and any longer then I fear Demyx and Axel might cause mayhem in town."

"Please please please please please plea-" I chanted.

"All right! You guys may go. Remember if you have any problems just come here." the elder reminded.

I just nodded before turning to Zexion, who already opened a portal. Instantly I ran through the portal and found myself just outside the town of Hollow Bastion. Followed soon after was my other half, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Zexion took up the rear. I glanced at the two girls blinking.

"Why are you two here?" I asked.

"I wanna see the babies." Kairi smiled innocently.

"I'd like to get out more often and so I thought, why not here?" Nami smiled sweetly.

Without noticing I smiled back before I took off in search of a certain tall redheaded pyro. And I knew just who to go to for help. I searched and found the Kiss Kiss Cafe, and pretty much ran inside through the front doors. Aerith, who was cleaning a few tables glanced up and gasped. Simultaneously both Aerith and Yuffie squealed and ran to glomp me. Laughing, I wiggled myself out of their tight hugs to grin up at them.

"I was wondering when you'd come back! Axel's been sparing with Cloud and Leon just to kill off his stress the past couple of days." Aerith said, her eyes happy and a hint of relief.

"Not to mention Demyx has gone all emo!" Yuffie added, hands on her hips as she grinned.

"Say, where's Axel now?" I asked, asking Aerith directly.

"I believe he's babysitting the little ones at Cloud's place. Marluxia and Larxene already found a home so that's one less little one for him to watch over." she informed.

I blinked. "He's watching over them alone?"

"Demyx went with Cloud and Leon for help to find a job." Yuffie explained.

"All right, I'll go and help him." I smiled, turning to leave.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

"You're welcome!"

Basically I ran all the way to Cloud's house, even though it's all the way on the otherside of town. When I reached the front door I stopped to take a few moments of breath. Once my lungs got enough air I simply walked in. Cloud usually didn't lock the door unless no one's home. This way it made it easier for the rest of us getting inside for he didn't want more than at least two spare keys to the house.

I walked inside, turned to my left and smiled at a dozing Axel on the couch. He looked up and blinked, before he sprang up and ran to me. I yelped as he picked me up and pushed me up against the wall, desperately kissing me full on the lips. Writhing, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer while my legs instinctively held around his waist to keep myself from falling. Soon the kiss turned into pure lip, tongue, and teeth. His nipping made me gasp and mewl at the long lost attention.

Finally we pulled away, panting for air. I leaned the back of my head against the wall as he leaned his at the crook of my neck. His hot, quick breaths sent shivers down my spine, making me mewl and tilt my head to grant him more access to my neck. I felt his smirk on my neck before he bit down, once again marking me possessively. I moaned and arched my back, partly screaming when he began to suck on his favorite spot. Even in this new body, his favorite spot still worked its magic on me.

"Axel...oh god I love you. I love you...I missed you." I whimpered, hugging him ever closer.

He pulled away from my neck to peck my cheek affectionately. "I missed you too."

I smiled, before I saw the dark circles under his eyes. Tilting my head I stared, as he smiled weakly.

"How many hours of sleep you've been getting?" I asked, gently rubbing under his eyes with my thumb.

"Um...four at the most." he shrugged.

"Axel." I groaned with a pout.

"Well, can't help it when I love you with my whole being." he grinned his trademark grin.

I blinked. I just remembered that I had my own heart, and he didn't. Without a second thought I nuzzled his chest, leaning my head over his left side. He stared with a confused expression, watching as if he knew I was attempting to hear his heart but failing. He had no heart. Axel leaned closer to nuzzle my hair, sighing as he breathed in.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, still staring at me.

"I...I have a heart. I don't know who's, it was supposed to be Namine's but someone else beat her to it. They don't know who it was." I said, watching as he pulled away to stare at me.

His expression was that of shock, and at first it seemed that he didn't believe me. Lowering me to the floor, Axel stepped back to sit on the chair behind him and pulled me close. I sat on his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders while I leaned forward to the crook of his neck and shoulder. I shivered while he kissed and nipped my neck affectionately, small love bites that made me gasp a few times and arch my back a little.

He pulled away when he kissed over my vein, feeling a small movement of my heart pumping blood through my system. As quick as a flash he ripped off my shirt and before I could protest, he put his ear over my chest. My heart pounded as my cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he listened. After a few minutes he raised his head to stare into my eyes, he looked horrified.

"Axel?"

"I...damn it Roxas...I don't know what to do. I love you, but..." he lowered his gaze in shame.

"You're scared now that you're the only one left with no heart."

His frown deepened. I nuzzled his chest, then pulled him into a short kiss. I wasn't really good with words, especially when it came down to feelings. Well...most of the time actually. Unless I had mood swings and I'm suddenly angry over the simpilist of things. But other than that, I'm not really good. When I tried to say something, I ended up saying the opposite. That got me into trouble loads of times during the organization, and alot of misunderstandings too.

So I went with what I was better at. Showing my feelings. To show Axel what I'm feeling, it came easy. I initiated the kiss and urged him to deepen it. He took a while to respond but with a heavy sigh Axel let himself go. Axel sighed and deepened the kiss to start a short war of tongues. When we pulled away he picked me up and carried me to the couch. Together we lay down, him sprawled over the couch with me on top.

And so we laid there in silence, just enjoying each others company until we fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Over the shock of me having a heart, Axel was almost back to normal. He knew that there was something that I didn't tell him, but he didn't push it. And I had a feeling it was something that even I didn't even know. Axel knew about the mako, he claimed to have noticed it right when he saw me when I walked into the mansion. It's just that there was something missing, and we couldn't really figure it out and and yet we weren't concerned.

Turned out that Leon was going to keep the cafe shop in business during the day, but renamed the Harmony Cafe. But by night, it was a bar. A gay bar that Leon incidently called Heart Revolution. At an instant I was dragged into being one of the employees with Axel. And we became one of the star pairs along with Leon himself and the ever shy Cloud. We don't show off on stage every night, just every other weekend. And we would alternate, one weekend would be Cloud and Leon, the next me and Axel.

And no, we don't go swinging around in our birthday suits. Leon's rules was that no one, _no one _was to walk around in the nude in the bar. We can take off our shirts, but leave the pants on at all times. Or you'd be thrown out like the stupid guys on the first night of the bar. After that little show no one questioned Leon's rules ever again.

The reason why Leon made his business a cafe by day and a bar by night was to help Cloud pay for remodeling the old mansion. When the remodeling started everyone who was living in the mansion had to move to an apartment not too far from Aerith's place. No longer in the mansion was hard and a bit frustrating, but we waited on.

Zexion was now the proud librarian in The Hollow Bastion Library, the only library in this world and let me tell you. It was really big. When he heard that the library needed a new librarian, he ran to the library at an instant. Now that he was the main librarian, Zexion could take books home without a card. Everyday he brings home books to read to Zaixou and Xentshi. And guess what? I got to act out the stories.

I was horrible, but neither of the little ones noticed. In fact, with me acting out the stories and Zexion reading, they learned how to talk by the age of one and a half. By that time the mansion was just getting done on remodeling. It was so old it took that long just for it to be finished. When it was finally finished we were happy to move back in.

And the mansion was beautiful when I entered it. The old carpet was replaced with a baby blue color, the walls repainted to either green or a blue-grey color. The furniture was still in good shape so Cloud kept them, and added a few more here and there. The nursery had sky blue colored walls, with fluffy clouds spread out. The clouds was Leon's idea, a little joke he thought would be cute.

Of course Cloud didn't like the joke, but he didn't insist on changing the design. Which made everyone happy, for Xentshi was caught about five times staring at the fluffy clouds on the wall. From those little incidents, I knew that Xentshi was a daydreamer. I could only hope that Zaixou would be nice enough to help my son out now and then for school. Even though he was this young I had this feeling Xentshi wouldn't be asking me for help.

Despite my worries, I was happy. And now that we were back in the mansion, we're a family again. To some, we may be a weird family. Two warriors of Hollow Bastion, Sora and Riku (who would come by during the holidays), and two nobody couples that live in the same house as said warriors. And don't forget the two kids in the family.

Even when some people looked down at us, we went along with our business and continued living as a family. Cloud and Leon were the bigger siblings, Zexion the only mature person in the whole mansion, Axel and Demyx were placed as the children for pulling off pranks. And the babies were always spoiled by everyone. Even Leon would spoil them, mostly Zaixou I noticed. I guess Zexion's expression of calling Xentshi "the devil's son" made Leon weary.

But so far there hasn't been any complaints. Everyone was happy, and we liked to be a sometimes weird, questionable, happy family.

Then one day, Namine came up to me with her usual smile.

"Do you know, you're true name?"

I blinked.

A few minutes I stared at her, before I turned around and walked away.

I wanted everything to stay the way it was. Even if it was ignoring the dreams, adventures with Aqua and Terra.

If only it was easy.

But still, my family made me happy.

* * *

Shado:...don't kill me! I'm sorry that this chap was crappy, short, and disappointing, but I swear I didn't know how to end this! And well, I wanted to end the fanfic here cuz I ran out of ideas. The ideas I do have are better off for a sequel. And I promise there will be a sequel sometime in the near future. I think sometime around Thanksgiving or right after Halloween. I just need to finish a few other fanfics, then work on the sequel. And I already got a title for it, so keep an eye out for...

A Somebody's Heart

Review plz!

* * *


End file.
